


Recursos de la mente

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de años separados, TVXQ ha vuelto. Pero antes de que sus carreras sean relanzadas todos deben enfrentarse al hecho de que, aunque vuelvan a vivir juntos, las cosas ya no son iguales... Ni volverán a serlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el concurso de long-fics de **Spftvxq**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Como personas que son, los protagonistas de esta historia se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo sobre ellos, y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

—Todo está bien, en serio —murmuró Jaejoong, esbozando una de esas sonrisas que enmascaraban cualquier otro sentimiento.

Sí, todo iba perfecto. Por fin volvían a estar los cinco juntos, libres de todos los problemas que habían tenido en el pasado, lejos de la compañía que los había tratado tan mal y a punto de lanzar un nuevo disco al mercado después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué podía ir mal?

Todo estaba por fin como debía haber estado siempre. Todo volvía a ser _igual_.

—Me alegro —contestó la mujer, sin variar ni un ápice su semblante sereno—. Aun así, me gustaría que me contases algo más detalladamente cómo han ido las últimas semanas; el ajetreo del cambio de piso, la readaptación a la convivencia... Imagino que habrá muchas cosas que contar.

Jaejoong suspiró pesadamente y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. No quería ni necesitaba estar _ahí_. Los cinco habían vivido juntos por más de cinco años antes de todo el asunto de la demanda contra la SM, se conocían a la perfección, y jamás habían permitido que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos privados. Los problemas, si es que los había, se resolvían en casa y nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Y, en cualquier caso, ahora no tenían ningún problema, ¿verdad? Todo estaba perfectamente _bien_...

¿Por qué tenía entonces que soportar _eso_?

Ah, sí, porque era la única condición que les había puesto la nueva compañía. Se habían rendido a todas sus peticiones y deseos, tratándolos con una deferencia rayana en la adoración. Habían accedido a todo y puesto a su disposición todos los medios a su alcance para que pudiesen hacer con su carrera lo que quisiesen, literalmente. No les iban a poner ningún impedimento y ellos decidirían siempre a qué programas asistir, qué directos hacer, qué entrevistas concertar y cuándo era el momento oportuno para ir a cualquier otro país.

Todo lo que siempre habían deseado al alcance de la mano con tan sólo acceder a una ínfima y minúscula condición, que ni siquiera les iba a quitar mucho tiempo: Reunirse durante una semana con la psicóloga de la compañía antes de que TVXQ se relanzara.

Realmente no era una petición extraña. Era más bien una tontería, un mero trámite por el que todos habían pasado ya en otra ocasión. Sencillamente ningún artista hacía su debut sin haber tenido unas cuantas sesiones con un psicólogo. Su misión principal solía ser ayudar a los nuevos talentos a saber cómo comportarse cuando sus vidas dejasen de ser anónimas; qué esperar del futuro, cómo asumir un fracaso o, lo más difícil, cómo asimilar el éxito, si es que llega, y no dejar de tener los pies en el suelo.

Era un proceso tedioso pero necesario. Y las compañías se aseguraban con eso de que sus artistas no perdieran la cabeza una vez que su nombre estuviese asociado a ellos.

Jaejoong entendía eso perfectamente y hasta cierto punto lo apoyaba, ¿pero por qué tenían que reunirse _ellos_ con la psicóloga _ahora_? No era como si no supiesen qué esperar en su trabajo y cómo lidiar con ello, ¿no? Más bien todo lo contrario, probablemente eran el grupo mejor preparado de toda Corea para enfrentarse con cualquier situación, ya fuese el éxito arrollador o el fracaso más absoluto. Habían tenido momentos realmente malos y los habían superado...

No necesitaban un psicólogo ahora que todo estaba _bien_.

Sin embargo lo que preocupaba a la compañía no era su forma de hacer frente al futuro, sino cómo asimilar el pasado. Según ellos, llevaban demasiado tiempo separados, sin trabajar ni convivir todos juntos, y daban por hecho que habría cosas que serían distintas ahora. _“Todo cambia”_ habían dicho muy convencidos _“y necesitamos saber que os habéis readaptado perfectamente a la nueva situación para que no surjan en el futuro rencillas o conflictos que puedan afectar a vuestro trabajo”_.

Como resultaba obvio, ninguno se había opuesto a esa condición. No era más que una pequeña parada antes de conseguir lo que tanto habían anhelado. Yunho se había mostrado totalmente dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese, solícito y colaborador como sólo él sabía serlo; Changmin apenas había resoplado, mirándolos con una expresión que a todas luces quería decir _“Qué tontería”_ ; Yoochun había esbozado una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas antes de añadir un _“será divertido”_ que a aquellos que le conocían les sonó escalofriante; y Junsu se había limitado a preguntar cuándo comenzarían las sesiones y cómo iban a proceder una vez las superaran.

Sin embargo él había permanecido en silencio, en contra de lo que hacía habitualmente. No podía precisar la razón, pero intuía que esas reuniones no serían tan insustanciales como en principio parecían. No _quería_ contarle a una persona a la que no conocía de nada cosas que no tenía por qué saber, y que en cualquier caso no eran de su incumbencia. ¿No era irónico que fuese precisamente él quien tuviera esos reparos? El miembro más impulsivo del grupo, a quien habían acusado en incontables ocasiones de hablar más de la cuenta o de no pensar lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca...

Y quizás ese era precisamente el _problema_. Que solía ser cierto. Que antes se comportaba así con demasiada asiduidad, sin hacer caso de quienes le decían una y otra vez que usara más el cerebro. Y ahora...

No, ahora todo estaba _bien_. Ahora todo era _perfecto_. _Tenía_ que serlo.

—Todo bien —reiteró, todavía sin desviar la vista del inmenso ventanal que había en el despacho de la psicóloga—. El nuevo apartamento está en una buena zona, con buenas vistas y la mudanza no nos ha llevado demasiado tiempo. Ningún incidente de importancia.

—Comprendo —dijo la mujer en un tono que pretendía ser complaciente pero que en ningún momento engañó a Jaejoong.

Igual si fuese otra persona podría confundirlo, pero a él no. Conocía ese tono condescendiente demasiado bien. Era el tono que siempre usaba Changmin cuando discutían, y que quería decir en realidad _“estás completamente loco”_.

Ella no comprendía. No podía hacerlo, por más años de carrera que tuviera, simplemente por el hecho de que no podía leerle la mente. Sólo pretendía hacerle hablar, hacer un comentario inocuo para que él se viese obligado a llenar el silencio subsiguiente con algo, cualquier cosa. Jaejoong tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que a ella no le interesaba realmente lo que dijese. Lo que en realidad le importaba era lo que no decía y su actitud. Sobre todo su actitud.

No iba a darle el gusto. No había que estudiar una carrera durante años para darse cuenta de que él no quería estar allí. Así que si ella quería saber algo específico, que preguntase.

Jaejoong vio como la mujer hacía un par de anotaciones más en su cuaderno y luego lo miraba fijamente, esperando. Tras un silencio que duró varios minutos, la psicóloga volvió a hablar.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir?

—Realmente no —dijo, esbozando otra de sus sonrisas que nada tenía que ver con la alegría.

La mujer también sonrió, mirándolo fijamente mientras golpeaba un par de veces el bolígrafo contra el bloc. Parecía resignada, pero Jaejoong sabía que nada estaba más lejos de la realidad. Probablemente la cabeza de la psicóloga sería un volcán en plena ebullición lleno de preguntas, hipótesis, conclusiones y estrategias con las que intentar averiguar más cosas sobre él, cosa que le habría puesto los pelos de punta de no haber convivido con Yoochun. Y si había sobrevivido a eso, bien podría hacerlo a esas absurdas sesiones.

—Bien —asintió ella con la cabeza, dejando el bloc encima de la mesita auxiliar que tenía al lado—. Aun nos quedan otros veinte minutos antes de que pase el siguiente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces?

Quería irse, ¿no lo había dejado ya claro? Quería volver a casa y comprobar que todos siguiesen estando allí, como siempre debió ser. Quería ver a Yunho encerrado en el baño durante horas haciendo sus coreografías; quería ver a Yoochun ordenando metódicamente su habitación hasta dejarla como si fuese a salir en una revista; quería oír a Junsu tararear por toda la casa con esa inmensa sonrisa pintada en los labios; Y quería ver a Changmin haciendo...

Vale, quizás no fuese tan buena idea que volviese a casa tan rápido.

Jaejoong volvió a desviar la vista hacia el ventanal, pasando por alto la pregunta de la psicóloga. Si por él fuese pasarían en silencio los veinte minutos restantes. Un silencio cálido y seguro que evitara que dijese cosas que no _quería_ decir y que en realidad ni siquiera _debería_ pensar. Al menos no si quería que todo volviese a ser _igual_ que había sido siempre. Como _tenía_ que ser.

—¿No puedes al menos decirme en qué piensas? —insistió la psicóloga, con ese tono calmo y profesional que invitaba a las personas a hacer confidencias.

—Simplemente contemplaba el día, sin pensar nada en especial —mintió.

_‘O debería hacerlo’_ agregó para sus adentros. Nunca venía mal centrarse en algo que fuese completamente ajeno a uno mismo, sobre todo cuando ser “uno mismo” era tan confuso. Cuando uno quisiera tener la mente llena de pajaritos, o de serrín, para ser incapaz de hilar cierto tipo de pensamientos...

—El día... —repitió la psicóloga, sin variar el tono.

—Exacto. Hace una bonita mañana, ¿No cree?

—Sí, preciosa —murmuró, con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de añadir—. Curioso que estuvieses pensando en el tiempo. Muy curioso.

Jaejoong se giró hacia ella al escuchar su tono de voz, que se oía extremadamente complacido. Por alguna razón sus respuestas le habían parecido interesantes, cuando en realidad no había dicho nada. Y por más que trató de reprimirla, su propia curiosidad también se despertó ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó reticente.

La mujer esbozó una cálida sonrisa antes de responderle.

—Porque siempre hablamos del tiempo cuando nos sentimos nerviosos. Es un modo de llenar un silencio incómodo, de volver a un terreno seguro y confiable. Una pequeña treta que inconscientemente usamos para sentirnos en control de la situación —explico pacientemente. Hizo una pausa para volver a coger su cuaderno de notas y, ampliando su sonrisa, añadió—. Eso me dice que tu actitud desafiante no es más que fachada. No quieres estar aquí, y no porque pienses que todo esto es una tontería, sino precisamente por lo contrario. Sabes que no lo es y no te apetece _nada_ enfrentarte a ello.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo ante sus certeras palabras y se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento la había engañado. Ni siquiera valía el hecho de que tratase de engañarse a sí mismo porque al parecer ella podía ver a través de él. Y eso era una gran putada, porque efectivamente no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar sobre cosas en las que no debería pensar y que por nada del mundo iban a pasar _jamás_.

Joder, si él no era capaz de entenderse a sí mismo, ¿quién iba a ser capaz? Desde luego no esa mujer. _Nunca_ podría entenderlo.

—Resulta evidente que una de tus principales preocupaciones es que todo vaya _bien_ , a juzgar por el empeño que pones en repetirlo una y otra vez —prosiguió ella, al ver que mantenía su obstinado silencio—. Y ese _‘todo’_ sólo tiene relación con lo que de verdad te importa: tus compañeros. Quiero que me hables de ellos.

Jaejoong se removió incómodo sobre el sillón, mirándose las manos. Vale, puede que tuviese una o dos preocupaciones de nada, pero eso no iba a alterar las cosas. No significaba que _algo_ fuese a cambiar. Él siempre había sido quien más se preocupaba por sus compañeros, quien necesitaba saber en todo momento qué estaban haciendo y con quién. Era un hábito que no podía cambiar tan fácilmente...

Un hábito que se había incrementado en gran medida el tiempo que habían estado separados. ¿No era ilógico? Al principio el dolor había sido demasiado fuerte como para permitirle pensar en nada. Luego habían venido los juicios, la prohibición a Yunho y Changmin de comunicarse con ellos, todo el asunto de la nueva unidad y la espera por las resoluciones del tribunal que habían tardado un siglo.

Durante todo ese tiempo los cinco habían seguido luchando, cada uno a su modo, cada uno desde la posición en la que se había visto obligado a estar, ya fuese dentro o fuera de la empresa, pero siempre con un mismo fin: volver a ser TVXQ. Eso era lo que todos habían tenido claro siempre.

Aun así habían seguido trabajando. Todos ellos. Y Jaejoong había podido seguirlos a través de sus diferentes trabajos para televisión, revistas o teatro. No podía evitarlo, al fin y al cabo estaba en su naturaleza... Y entonces había comenzado el drama de Changmin, _Paradise Ranch_ , y su cerebro se había vuelto completamente loco. O su cuerpo. Ya no sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia. Porque verlo hacer todas esas escenas románticas con _esa_ chica...

Le había dado completamente igual. _Tenía_ que darle igual. Era trabajo, el trabajo de Changmin, y en ningún punto asunto suyo.

—Jaejoong —lo llamó suavemente la psicóloga, apartando su mente de temas en los que _no_ estaba pensando—, por favor, háblame de Yunho.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos pesadamente y, resignado, comenzó:

—Yunho es... uno de mis hermanos, probablemente el más fuerte de todos, al menos mentalmente. Si tuviese que compararlo con algo, sería con una roca —añadió sonriendo ante esa idea tan absurda—. Es capaz de aguantar sobre sus hombros con todo el peso del mundo y aun así no desmoronarse. Es probablemente lo que más admiro de él.

La mujer asintió, mirándolo fijamente, y luego hizo un par de anotaciones más en su cuaderno.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Ahora cuéntame algo sobre Yoochun, lo que quieras.

—Yoochun... Yoochun es como mi hermano gemelo. Es decir, tenemos gustos muy parecidos en casi todo, nuestros intereses suelen ser los mismos y tenemos una idea bastante semejante de lo que es divertirse. Y sin embargo nuestras personalidades son totalmente independientes. No puedo decir que me parezca a él porque en realidad no es así... No sé cómo explicarlo.

—No te preocupes, lo has expresado muy bien —lo tranquilizó la mujer, anotando nuevamente en su cuaderno—. Háblame ahora de Junsu.

—Junsu es completo y sincero optimismo. Si cualquiera de nosotros necesita animarse, sólo tiene que buscar a Junsu, y no porque él no lo pase mal o no pueda estar triste, sino porque tiene una forma de ver las cosas realmente simple. Siempre logra ir directo al punto central de cualquier cuestión, obviando todas las vueltas y vueltas que los demás le damos a todo —volvió a sonreír inconscientemente al pensar en su _dongsaeng_ —. Eso te ayuda a ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, lo que la mayoría de las veces es de gran ayuda...

—¿Y sobre Changmin qué puedes decirme?

Jaejoong se tensó inconscientemente ante la mención de su compañero y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos para mantenerlos ocupados en algo.

—Changmin es... —se calló durante un instante, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas—. Changmin es... probablemente el más maduro de los cinco. Le pone el mayor empeño a cualquier cosa que haga, sea profesional o personalmente, lo que hace que siempre consiga lo que se propone. Él... siempre... hace las cosas correctas.

Jaejoong se calló completamente al darse cuenta de lo estrangulada que había sonado su voz cuando había puesto en palabras ese último pensamiento. Sí, Changmin siempre hacía lo correcto, nunca malgastaba un pensamiento en cosas sin sentido, en cosas que _no_ podían ser.

Y él tampoco iba a hacerlo. No, no iba a pensar más en eso. De ninguna de las maneras. Porque si no hablaba sobre su pequeño _problema_ no sería real. Sería algo así como una de sus muchas locuras transitorias de las que nadie sabía nada o que, si sabían, se aseguraban bien de callar. Era sólo uno más de sus muchos sin sentidos. Quizás el peor de todos. Porque no había forma de que tuviese _esos_ pensamientos sobre su _dongsaeng_ y que su vida siguiese siendo _igual_.

No existía una manera de mirar naturalmente a Changmin por las mañanas después de haber soñado toda la noche con hacerle el amor hasta el agotamiento. Con acercarse a él y desgarrar su ropa hasta sentir su piel bajo los dedos; explorar con las manos todo su cuerpo hasta hacerlo suplicar y deslizar la lengua por su vientre, hacia abajo, hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo, paladeando su exquisito sabor hasta que el último poro de su piel se hubiese estremecido. Y luego sentirlo dentro, muy dentro, embistiendo veloz y firmemente el centro de su ser hasta que se corriera en medio de un gemido ronco y ahogado...

No podía hablarle a nadie de eso porque no tenía el más mínimo sentido. No podía contar lo mucho que lo perturbaba despertarse siempre con la evidencia de que su cuerpo había entrado en sus sueños con bochornosa intensidad. Ni podía precisar el cúmulo de sensaciones entremezcladas que sentía latir en su pecho al verlo cada mañana, fingiendo que todo estaba _bien_. Que todo era _normal_.

No podía ni quería hacerlo. Porque eso eventualmente pasaría y todo sería _perfecto_ otra vez. Serían una verdadera familia de nuevo.

No iba a joder esta nueva oportunidad que tenían de estar todos juntos de nuevo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confuso, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos _absurdos_ pensamientos.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene así de tenso? Lo que estabas pensando justo hace un minuto... Tu postura no podía ser menos relajada y tus manos no paraban de entrelazarse una y otra vez de forma frenética, aunque dudo que te hayas dado cuenta.

Jaejoong bajó la vista hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. En algún punto las había entrelazado y las sentía sudorosas y frías al mismo tiempo.

Suspiró, tratando de relajarse, y volvió a mirar fijamente a la psicóloga, en silencio. Joder, ¿no se había hecho el firme propósito de no dejarle saber nada? ¿De ocultar todas y cada una de sus emociones bajo su fachada de chico alegre y despreocupado? Menudo trabajo estaba haciendo...

—Al menos ahora puedo precisar una cosa —volvió a decir la mujer, al ver que él permanecía en silencio—. Lo que sea que te preocupa tiene que ver con Changmin. Sólo cuando hemos empezado a hablar de él te has puesto tenso.

—¡Mi problema no tiene nada que ver con él! —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Y enseguida se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la mujer y su mirada perspicaz se clavó en él con un brillo acerado.

—Entonces _sí_ existe un problema —dijo mirándolo triunfal, aunque sin variar apenas su tono de voz—. Y si existe, las cosas no están ni tan _bien_ , ni son tan _perfectas_ como pretendes que sean.

Jaejoong suspiró, derrotado, mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios seguía hablando más de la cuenta aún cuando no quería hacerlo? ¿Alguna vez podría aprender a disimular con la misma maestría con que lo hacían Junsu o Yunho?

—Mire —murmuró entre dientes, todavía sin abrir los ojos—. Está bien, acepto que las cosas _aún_ no son perfectas. Y nótese que el adverbio es la parte fundamental de la frase. Pero lo serán. _Tienen_ que volver a serlo.

—Es decir que es algo tan trivial que no merece la pena ni hablar de ello.

—Exacto.

La mujer sonrió ante su convicción, con ese gesto que, desde que había entrado en su despacho, nunca había presagiado nada bueno para él. Y con _ese_ tono tan irritante preguntó:

—¿Entonces cuál es el temor? Si es algo tan insignificante como dices no debería preocuparte.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. No debería estar preocupándose por tonterías que olvidaría de un momento a otro. De hecho se había jurado desde que supo que volverían a vivir juntos que no lo haría. Sin embargo todo se había descontrolado desde que se había dado cuenta de que ‘vivir juntos’ implicaba cosas que casi había olvidado. Como verlo salir de la ducha, apenas vestido y con el pelo todavía húmedo... O verlo dormir despreocupadamente sobre el sofá durante una aburrida película...

Todo eso sólo había servido para confundirlo más y más hasta el punto de no estar seguro de nada. Pero volvería a estarlo. Tarde o temprano siempre recordaba lo que debía hacer.

—No estoy preocupado —contestó en un susurro, con un tono de voz que desmentía por completo sus palabras—. Es más bien... cautela. Si soy cuidadoso todo irá bien.

—Entiendo —dijo la psicóloga, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Durante unos segundos se limitó a clavar sus ojos en él, sin decir nada más, con una mirada tan penetrante que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Ella no entendía. No podía entender. Sólo quería que siguiese hablando, igual que antes. Que siguiese delatándose a sí mismo.

Oyó cómo el bolígrafo volvía a deslizarse por el papel, probablemente con alguna anotación más de la psicóloga en su dichoso cuaderno. Y luego escuchó su voz, pronunciando una sentencia que lo paralizó de arriba abajo.

—No es Changmin lo que te preocupa. Eres tu mismo.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó Jaejoong, sin entender nada. 

Mas ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta antes de que la psicóloga volviese a hablar.

—Has dicho que _tú_ deberías tener cuidado. Temes hacer algo que pueda cambiar tu relación pasada con Changmin, lo que te preocupa profundamente porque _no_ quieres que eso pase. Tu querrías que todo fuese igual que antes —aclaró ella, ante la completa confusión que podía leerse en el rostro de Jaejoong.

—¡Será igual que antes, estoy seguro! —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar, Jaejoong, que sólo por el hecho de tener esta clase de temores que antes no tenías, tu relación con él ya ha cambiado? Los temores se reflejan en nuestra forma de actuar, de enfrentarnos a las cosas. Y la afectan invariablemente.

Jaejoong la miró con la boca algo entreabierta, como si hubiese ido a decir algo y se hubiese quedado a mitad de camino. No lo había pensado, por supuesto, pero ella tenía razón. Otra vez. Por mucho que lo hubiese pretendido esos días, su comportamiento no había sido el mismo. Había estado coaccionado por sus propios pensamientos, por sus propios sueños, lo que le había hecho evitar a Changmin de forma consciente. Porque estaba seguro de que todo pasaría tarde o temprano...

Y estaba seguro de que Changmin había notado hasta cierto punto su comportamiento. Había sorprendido una mirada extrañada en su rostro en más de una ocasión, cosa que no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Sí, su relación era diferente, ¿Pero cómo evitar que eso ocurriera? Su temor porque algo cambiara en su relación con Changmin era lo que la hacía diferente. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar ese círculo vicioso?

—No —dijo muy despacio, más para sí mismo que para la psicóloga—. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco a simple vista, puedo manejar la situación sin que esta cambie.

—Creo que las cosas no funcionan así —respondió ella, en ese tono conciliador que a Jaejoong le parecía tan irritante.

—Me da igual cómo cree que funcionen las cosas —exclamó fuertemente, hastiado de esa conversación que _no_ quería tener y en la que había acabado cayendo—. No nos conoce más allá de lo que pueda haber visto por televisión, ni ha vivido con nosotros como para poder opinar al respecto. No sabe cómo nos comportamos cuando no hay cámaras grabando.

Por una vez la mujer guardó silencio, mirándolo de una forma totalmente especulativa, como si estuviera sopesando algo. Su mano daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno, aunque probablemente no era consciente de este hecho. Finalmente, tras un par de minutos en que no hicieron más que mirarse uno a otro, ella volvió a hablar:

—En eso tienes razón —dijo, todavía con esa extraña mirada en los ojos.

Jaejoong no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando. Por lo que había podido ver a lo largo de esa hora, la frase no acababa ahí. Siempre tenía algo más que añadir, algo que por lo general no significaban buenas noticias para él.

En cualquier caso, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. La voz de la psicóloga volvió a ser audible para sentenciar:

—Por eso mañana Changmin y tú tendréis sesión conjunta.


	2. Sesión Conjunta

 

Jaejoong se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá verde oscuro del salón, frente al televisor que no se molestó en encender.

Estaba en el infierno. O en algo que se le asemejaba mucho y que iba a transformarse en un auténtico calvario de un momento a otro. Exactamente cuando Changmin entrara por la puerta de casa y comenzara a preguntarle por qué razón eran los únicos que al día siguiente iban a tener una sesión conjunta con la psicóloga.

Sabía de sobra que en realidad a Changmin le daba absolutamente igual tener una sesión con él o con todo el grupo junto, porque no iba a variar en nada su actitud: seguiría pareciéndole la misma pérdida de tiempo. Pero le extrañaría, pues podía ser acusado de muchas cosas, pero ser tonto no era una de ellas. Con toda probabilidad lo interrogaría en cuanto pusiese un pie en casa y Jaejoong era consciente de que ni siquiera podía inventarse una mentira aceptable porque quedaría al descubierto cuando la maldita psicóloga abriese la boca. Y eso sería peor, mucho, mucho peor.

El único consuelo que le quedaba, si es que podía llamarse así, era que la psicóloga no podía contarle a Changmin nada de lo que había descubierto en su sesión anterior, ni siquiera las conjeturas a las que hubiese llegado. En ese sentido estaba amparado por el secreto profesional que la obligaba a permanecer en silencio. Pero había descubierto ese mismo día, muy a su pesar, que ella era capaz de hacerle hablar aun cuando estaba más que decidido a no hacerlo, lo que sin duda sería un completo desastre. Porque su modo de reaccionar a la presión solía consistir en meter la pata una y otra vez hasta enfangarse por completo sin la ayuda de nadie...

¡Cómo si necesitase más presión en su relación actual con Changmin! Desde que había puesto los ojos sobre el dichoso drama de su _dongsaeng_ , todo había cambiado, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Bueno, sí, intuía que tenía que ver en cierto grado con algunas de las escenas que habían rodado, escenas que le habían parecido aberrantes y espectaculares a partes iguales. No era que Changmin saliese más guapo de lo habitual, ni que actuase de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho en los _Banjun Drama,_ hacía ya unos cuantos años, no. Se trataba de algo bien distinto.

Era el verlo interactuar con esa chica, mostrarse tan encantador como Jaejoong sabía que podía llegar a ser, tan _íntimo_. Incluso cuando el personaje se mostraba enfadado era el tipo de enfado que requería una estrecha relación previa y no sólo sentimental, sino también física. Y por más que Jaejoong intentase convencerse una y otra vez de que sólo era una serie, pura _ficción_ , su mente era incapaz de procesarlo como tal.

No soportaba ver a Changmin en esa situación, ni siquiera cuando era falsa.

Jaejoong no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que Changmin tenía de inocente y virginal lo mismo que él, es decir, nada. De hecho, lo conocía lo suficiente como para dar por hecho que sus conocimientos en la materia estaban lejos de ser escasos. Y eso nunca lo había perturbado, porque era lo _normal_. De hecho, siempre le hacía muchísima gracia cada vez que leía en alguna parte que todavía quedaban fans que pensaban que cualquiera de ellos seguía siendo virgen.

Pero Jaejoong nunca había visto a su _dongsaeng_ desplegando todos sus encantos para ligar con nadie. Por supuesto sí había hablado de ello en algunas ocasiones, de tal o cual chica con la que había pasado un buen rato, pero nunca lo había _visto_. Porque cuando Changmin salía en _ese_ plan solía hacerlo solo y jamás les presentaba a las chicas si la _relación_ no se volvía algo más seria.

Había visto a Yoochun ligar incontables veces, y a Yunho. E incluso a Junsu en alguna que otra ocasión, pero nunca a Changmin. Y ver esa faceta distinta de él por televisión, esa parte de su vida que, a pesar de conocerlo tan bien, Jaejoong nunca había visto, lo había afectado más de lo que podía haberse imaginado nunca. Incluso cuando no paraba de repetirse que era una maldita farsa, pura y simple ficción.

Porque verlo de ese modo le había llevado inevitablemente a preguntarse cómo sería en la vida real, si las chicas caerían rendidas a sus pies a la primera o si tendría que trabajar algo más. Si usaría esa sonrisa de un millón de vatios y pondría cara de buen chico o si por el contrario usaría esa peligrosa mirada que era capaz de conseguir que se derritiera hasta la persona más fría; Si usaría el contacto físico y la cercanía para ganar la voluntad de cualquiera o preferiría que fueran ellas las que se acercasen, casi como si las estuviese retando...

Y por esos _estúpidos_ pensamientos todo se había ido al traste. Porque en algún punto su perturbada mente se había vuelto loca y había cambiado a ‘la chica sin rostro’ con la que Changmin pretendía ligar por sí mismo. Y sus fantasías no se habían detenido en el cómo Changmin pretendía seducirlo. Sus _malditos_ sueños habían ido más y más lejos cada vez hasta que ambos acababan en una cama, sudorosos y jadeantes tras hacer el amor de una forma salvaje. O en una mesa. O en el suelo si no había nada más cerca...

Jaejoong no podía ni alcanzar a describir cómo se había sentido las primeras veces que _esos_ sueños se habían manifestado. Por descontado, uno nunca esperaba despertarse en plena noche, con la respiración agitada y la ropa interior húmeda después de haber soñado con su hermano pequeño aprisionándolo contra la pared de una atestada discoteca y besándolo hasta dejarle sin respiración; y masturbándolo rápida y salvajemente con la mano mientras su boca hacía cosas que no deberían estar permitidas sobre la piel de su cuello. Algo rápido y frenético que lo despertaba justo en el instante en que se corría contra su pantalón y él lo miraba con esa sonrisa autosuficiente que tanto _odiaba_ ver en su cara...

No, nadie estaba preparado para eso. Y Jaejoong no había sido la excepción. Se había sentido extremadamente perturbado y confundido por ello, preguntándose no menos de un millón de veces qué diablos estaba mal con él. No es que le asquearan esos sueños —la reacción más que evidente de su cuerpo todas y cada una de las noches era prueba suficiente de que _no_ era así—, porque las relaciones sexuales entre dos hombres no le eran desconocidas. Era que fuese precisamente su _dongsaeng_ quien provocara en él todo eso, y más cuando ni siquiera lo veía más allá de una o dos veces al año.

Sin embargo, esa especie de temor inicial a quedarse dormido por culpa de ese tipo de sueños pronto había sido reemplazado por un deseo consciente de irse a dormir cuanto antes. A cada día que pasaba había anhelado más y más el momento de irse a la cama para poder soñar con Changmin. _Odiaba_ y _amaba_ esos sueños a partes iguales, consciente de que no _debería_ tenerlos y al mismo tiempo disfrutándolos como si cada uno fuese el último. Al fin y al cabo _eso_ eventualmente se le pasaría, y podría seguir con su vida y su rutina normal sin volver a pensar en ello jamás.

El problema era que antes de que eso hubiese ocurrido el tribunal había dictado sentencia y de un momento a otro había vuelto a vivir con el Changmin de carne y hueso. Un Changmin un par de centímetros más alto —si es que eso era posible—, con un corte de pelo distinto y un cuerpo aún más trabajado que el de sus sueños. Y eso no había ayudado en nada a que todas esas fantasías desapareciesen.

Más bien todo lo contrario. Ahora _no_ necesitaba estar dormido para que toda clase de pensamientos lujuriosos pasasen por su mente. No necesitaba cerrar los ojos para imaginarse a un Changmin semidesnudo cuando podía ver al de carne y hueso pasearse por el apartamento sólo con los pantalones del pijama. Ni necesitaba imaginar su olor, o el tacto de su piel, cuando podía sentirlo a su lado cada vez que veían una película juntos en ese mismo sofá.

Lo que _sí_ necesitaba ahora era ocultar la evidencia que su cuerpo traicionero mostraba en cuanto permitía que alguno de esos pensamientos se colara en su mente. Cuando se permitía relajarse durante un instante y se quedaba mirando a su _dongsaeng_ , imaginando sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta el amanecer y su lengua siguiendo el mismo camino hasta estremecerlo por completo... Odiaba tener que lidiar con una _innecesaria_ e _inexplicable_ erección cuando, por ejemplo, estaban todos relajados, riéndose de algún programa de la televisión, y Changmin apoyaba distraídamente la mano sobre su muslo o lo rozaba sin querer. Y tener que disimular y fingir que no se daba cuenta de nada y que nada lo afectaba...

Todas esas preocupaciones a las que tenía que hacer frente lo apartaban más y más de su _dongsaeng_. No quería que fuese así, pero como había dicho la psicóloga era inevitable. Porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba en compañía de Changmin, más probabilidades había de que se volviera completamente loco y comenzara a confundir fantasía y realidad; más posibilidades de que su cuerpo reaccionara con más rapidez que su mente e hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Algo que cambiaría irremediablemente su relación, que cruzaría esa invisible línea entre lo que _pueden_ hacer dos hermanos y lo que _jamás_ deberían intentar.

Una línea que Jaejoong hacía tiempo que veía muy, muy difusa.

Y que, estaba seguro, la psicóloga trataría de que cruzase en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Porque ella no sabía _todavía_ cuál era exactamente el _problema_ con Changmin, pero en cuanto pusiesen un pie en su despacho al día siguiente, no le quedaría ninguna duda. Sabría _exactamente_ qué era lo que pasaba en cuanto viese su interacción con Changmin, e insistiría en _solucionar_ el problema...

Lo que inequívocamente se traducía en _hablar_ sobre él.

Y lo último que necesitaba Jaejoong era poner en palabras todo el caos que había en su confusa mente.

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Cuando Changmin entró al despacho de la psicóloga Jaejoong aún no había llegado, lo que era bastante extraño porque su _hyung_ solía ser bastante puntual. Claro, antes de que se volviese tan raro, lo cuál hablando de él era mucho decir. 

Jaejoong siempre había sido raro.

Pero desde que habían vuelto a vivir juntos sus extrañas costumbres se habían multiplicado. Por ejemplo, antes siempre solía levantarse muy temprano y les preparaba el desayuno lo quisieran o no. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía costarle mucho abandonar la cama por las mañanas, y a juzgar por las ojeras que solían adornar su rostro, no era porque descansase mucho.

Tampoco era igual en cuanto a su higiene. Si bien a todos les gustaba ducharse a menudo, Changmin siempre había sido el más obsesivo en ese sentido, el que odiaba sudar por encima de todo y se duchaba más que los demás. Ahora Jaejoong le ganaba. Había días en que se duchaba hasta tres veces, y teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno invierno, no era precisamente por el calor.

Y salía solo a menudo. Antes siempre tenía algo que hacer fuera de casa, con alguno de los miles de amigos que tenía, ya fuera alguna fiesta o alguna reunión algo más íntima. Ahora salía con la misma asiduidad que en el pasado, pero la mayor parte de las veces lo hacía solo. Y a juzgar por lo empapado que había vuelto en más de una ocasión, se limitaba a pasear por la calle, oculto bajo uno de sus trescientos gorros y alguna de sus interminables bufandas.

Y cuando estaba en casa tampoco era igual. Había veces en que lo había sorprendido mirándolo de un modo muy extraño, como si tuviese la vista clavada en él pero su mente estuviese muy lejos, con la mirada algo desenfocada. Y cuando salía de su extraño ensueño del país de las hadas, se concentraba en clavar la vista en cualquier otra cosa mientras su sonrisa intentaba enmascarar el súbito calor que subía a sus mejillas.

Si no fuese por completo imposible, Changmin hubiese jurado que lo miraba con _deseo_.

Pero no podía ser. Porque a pesar de que _sabía_ que Jaejoong había tenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres, nunca lo miraría a él de ese modo. Lo sabía demasiado bien. Para Jaejoong nunca sería más que su hermano pequeño, cosa que no le había quedado más remedio que asumir hacía mucho tiempo.

No, probablemente tenía que ver con otra cosa, algo que perturbase su mente y que no tuviese absolutamente nada que ver con él. Aunque eso no explicaba el _por qué_ la psicóloga había puesto tanto empeño en que ese día tenían que acudir los dos juntos. Especialmente cuando el día anterior Changmin no había respondido más allá de monosílabos ante las absurdas preguntas de la psicóloga, al punto de exasperarla tanto que lo había _“despachado”_ antes de terminar la sesión. Claro, no sin antes aclararle dos o tres veces que _tenía_ que venir con Jaejoong la próxima vez. Como si fuese idiota y no pudiese entenderlo a la primera.

Changmin sospechaba que habían juntado las sesiones de ambos para que la psicóloga no tuviese que volver a _sufrirlo_ en solitario otros cuarenta y cinco minutos. Y para eso la solución era sencilla: juntarlo con Jaejoong o con Yoochun, que jamás tenían reparos en hablar de nada. Probablemente a lo largo de los días que les quedaban para asistir a las sesiones, lo mandarían venir cada día con uno.

Y por él que así fuese. Así sería una pérdida de tiempo de una hora en lugar de las dos que tendría que sacrificar la psicóloga atendiéndolos por separado.

Por fin apareció Jaejoong, subiendo perezosamente la escalera, tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba allí.

— _Hyung_ —lo llamó, poniéndose en pie.

Como había anticipado Jaejoong se sobresaltó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y luego mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más terrorífica del universo. Era una expresión tan cómica que Changmin no pudo más que sonreír ante el gesto.

—Llegas tarde. No es propio de ti, _hyung_.

Jaejoong no supo qué contestar. Había evitado conscientemente ir con Changmin hasta la discográfica, alegando que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas antes de la sesión, y su ‘tardanza’ había sido completamente deliberada. Sencillamente no quería estar a solas con su _dongsaeng_ por tiempo indefinido hasta la hora de entrar. Ya bastante dura iba a ser la sesión en sí como para agregar minutos de tortura por voluntad propia.

En lugar de eso se había mentalizado para actuar _normal_ , o lo que era normalidad en él. Se había planteado el asunto como si no se tratase más que de otro papel a interpretar en uno de los dramas que solía hacer. Aunque por alguna razón se le antojaba un papel muchísimo más difícil que en estos, cuando debería ser al contrario.

En cualquier caso, era mejor acabar cuanto antes. Tras hacer un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo a Changmin, se dirigió directamente a la puerta de la psicóloga y golpeó antes de entrar.

—Jaejoong —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en cuanto entró en su despacho—. Changmin. Sentaos, por favor.

Sin ninguna clase de ceremonias, ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá color crema y la miraron expectantes. Estaba claro que, si bien por diferentes razones, ninguno de los dos tenía demasiadas ganas de empezar la conversación.

—Bien —volvió a decir ella, tras coger su cuaderno y su bolígrafo—. Contadme por favor qué habéis hecho desde la última sesión.

Changmin levantó una ceja en dirección a la psicóloga y contestó antes de que Jaejoong pudiese abrir la boca.

—Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que hemos estado aquí, ¿Qué supone usted que podemos haber hecho en _tanto_ tiempo?

La sonrisa de Changmin que acompañó a sus palabras no podía ser más sarcástica, y Jaejoong se encontró a si mismo sonriendo a su vez ante la contestación de su _dongsaeng_. A Changmin siempre le habían molestado terriblemente las preguntas absurdas, aun cuando fuese la _‘obligación’_ de la psicóloga hacerlas. Por descontado, en veinticuatro horas podían pasar muchas cosas, pero lo _normal_ era que hubiesen transcurrido como las de cualquier otro día, lo cuál no merecía ni siquiera ser mencionado. Básicamente porque a nadie le interesaría saber que habían cenado, se habían ido a dormir, se habían levantado, desayunado, hecho la compra, jugado con el ordenador, comido y vuelto a la consulta. Era absurdo.

Jaejoong amplió su sonrisa al volver a mirar a la psicóloga y, a modo de disculpa, explicó:

—Hemos hecho lo normal de cada día. Nada que merezca especial atención.

La mujer ni se inmutó. No varió su gesto ni con la contestación de Changmin ni con la suya. Se limitó a anotar algo en su cuaderno antes de levantar la mirada y volver a clavarla en él con determinación.

—Eso es interesante —dijo, sin apartar la vista de él—. Pensé que os extrañaría el hecho de tener sesión conjunta, no sé, que lo comentaríais al llegar a casa...

Jaejoong entrecerró los ojos ante el obvio intento de manipulación. Él _sabía_ perfectamente por qué motivo estaban los dos ahí, juntos: porque el día anterior se había delatado más de lo que debiera respecto a con cuál de sus compañeros tenía un _pequeño_ problema... 

Pero en teoría Changmin no lo sabía. Era obvio que a ella ni siquiera le interesaba saber si se lo había contado, ya que daba por hecho que no. Lo que quería era ver su reacción al mencionar el tema delante de la persona interesada. Por eso en ningún momento había vuelto la vista hacia Changmin, aun a pesar de que había hablado para los dos.

—No —contestó Changmin, con cara de aburrimiento—. Ambos _teníamos_ que venir hoy aquí. Que fuera por separado o no carece de importancia.

Jaejoong volvió la vista hacia su _dongsaeng_ , sorprendido por sus palabras. Era cierto que el día anterior no habían hablado, pero porque él no le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Había estado en su cuarto encerrado la mayor parte de la tarde y durante la cena lo había evitado deliberadamente, al igual que durante la mañana de ese día. Sin embargo, sí había visto cómo Changmin lo miraba de una forma que no escondía su curiosidad, y conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras.

Changmin _sí_ quería saber por qué estaban _juntos_ ahí. Pero por alguna razón había decidido ‘protegerlo’ a él.

Volvió la vista hacia la psicóloga, confuso, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella seguía mirándolo a _él_. Y por algún motivo, su mirada le dio escalofríos.

—Entiendo —dijo ella con ese tono amistoso que resultaba tan irritante—. El ser humano tiende a cuestionarse todo, especialmente cuando más joven es. Que no lo haga sólo puede significar dos cosas: que se conoce la respuesta, o que no hay la suficiente confianza como para hacer dichas preguntas. En vuestro caso, la segunda opción queda descartada, porque doy por hecho que existe confianza de sobra...

—Se me ocurre otra opción —la interrumpió Changmin, sonriendo—: que el tema no sea en realidad interesante.

—Lo cuál en sí mismo es interesante —contrarrestó ella, sonriente—. ¿Por qué no te interesa saber qué haces aquí con Jaejoong?

—Porque no es un secreto que estas sesiones me parecen una pérdida de tiempo. Y el motivo que usted haya tenido para reunirnos puede ser por completo aleatorio, o un modo de que malgastemos el tiempo haciéndonos preguntas que no conducen a ninguna parte.

No contestó inmediatamente. La psicóloga miró durante unos segundos a Changmin, todavía con esa exasperante sonrisa en la boca, y luego volvió deliberadamente su vista hacia Jaejoong antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué piensas tu de eso, Jaejoong?

La miró y luego volvió la vista hacia Changmin. Realmente _quería_ que eso fuese cierto, que esas sesiones no fuesen más que una pérdida de tiempo en la que él no tuviese nada que ocultar, que le diesen igual. Pero no era así. Porque él sí tenía mucho que perder, mucho que callar y que ocultar a los ojos de su _dongsaeng_. Cosas de las que por nada del mundo quería hablar y en las que ni siquiera debería _pensar_.

Bajó la vista hacia el suelo y, con un tono que esperaba que sonase despreocupado, respondió:

—Estoy de acuerdo con Changmin.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio ante su afirmación, uno tan incómodo que obligó a Jaejoong a levantar la vista para _saber_ qué estaba pasando. Y lo que vio lo dejó helado. La mujer parecía extremadamente complacida consigo misma y seguía sonriendo. Y Jaejoong cayó en la cuenta de lo verdaderamente _peligrosa_ que era esa mujer. Porque _realmente_ le gustaba lo que hacía, lo disfrutaba. Y el instinto le decía que ella no pararía hasta dejar al descubierto todos los secretos de su alma.

—Siento digáis eso —dijo la psicóloga tras el prolongado silencio—. Pero sé que ninguno de los dos lo _piensa_. Lo creáis o no, en una sola sesión se pueden adivinar muchas cosas, entre ellas que tu —añadió señalando a Changmin— no eres una persona que acepte que las cosas _pasen_ sin cuestionarse nada, y que tu —se volvió hacia Jaejoong—, que sí sueles hacerlo, en lo que se refiere a Changmin eres incapaz.

—Entonces mentimos —comentó Changmin, obviando la última parte de la explicación y mostrando un semblante aburrido que hacía juego con su tono.

—Lo hacéis, pero ese punto es irrelevante —la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de la psicóloga antes de añadir—. No me importa que mintáis, estoy acostumbrada. Me importan las razones que hay detrás de las mentiras.

—Afirmación tras la cual se supone que debemos explayarnos en una diatriba sobre nuestros más profundos pensamientos, ¿verdad?

—No, en realidad no es necesario —afirmó ella, en respuesta al comentario de Changmin—. Tu actitud beligerante lo deja bastante claro. De hecho, tu forma de encarar la sesión es _tan_ diferente a la de ayer que resulta en extremo reveladora —hizo una pausa, para volver su siniestra mirada hacia Jaejoong una vez más y luego regresó a Changmin—. No mientes por ti, proteges a Jaejoong. A ti te da igual lo que yo pueda decir porque eres consciente de que si no quieres no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerte hablar. Pero sabes que _él_ no es así. Por ello atraes mi atención para que me centre en ti y evite cuestionarlo a él...

Jaejoong cerró los ojos, esperando la negativa de Changmin y el consecuente cuestionamiento hacia él, que era lo que la psicóloga pretendía. Que regresara su atención hacia él, hacia los ‘ _por qués’_ y los ‘ _cómos’_ que no _podía_ compartir con él... 

Pero no ocurrió ninguna de las dos cosas. Ante el silencio de Changmin, Jaejoong volvió a abrir los ojos para fijar la mirada en su _dongsaeng_ y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa autosuficiente que ponía cuando _ganaba_. Y si por un segundo había pensado que podría sentirse avergonzado porque lo hubiesen leído tan fácilmente, nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Estaba tranquilo, sereno, y completamente seguro de sí mismo.

—Si alguien no quiere hablar no debería ser obligado a hacerlo —respondió solamente.

Y entonces Jaejoong entendió por qué lo hacía. Changmin siempre había sido el miembro al que más le costaba abrirse a las personas, confiar en la gente, razón por la que en Corea era el menos querido de los cinco. Las fans siempre esperaban de sus ídolos que hablaran y hablaran, incluso contando cosas insustanciales, cosa que Changmin jamás hacía. Y si no hablaba de cosas insustanciales con aquellos a los que, según él, no le importaban, menos iba a hacerlo de otros temas. Desde el debut siempre había sido presionado para que fuese más extrovertido, cosa que no había llevado demasiado bien...

Y por eso _ahora_ lo estaba protegiendo a él. Porque _sabía_ que estaba ocultando algo, algo que no quería contar, y no quería que esa mujer se entrometiera en sus asuntos. 

_“Nadie debería ser obligado a hablar...”_

Su lealtad debería haberle hecho sentir bien, pero no era así. Porque dejaba en claro que no había sido tan buen actor como pretendía, que Changmin _sabía_ que algo pasaba.

Y eso lo aterraba.

—Encomiable por tu parte —dijo la psicóloga, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Pero quizás deberías ser tú el más interesado en que Jaejoong hable, ya que él _sí_ conoce las razones de que tú estés aquí hoy.


	3. Paradojas

 

Jaejoong fulminó a la mujer con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos ante su afirmación. Se suponía que ella _no_ tenía derecho a revelar la información que hubiese obtenido en las sesiones con sus otros pacientes, pero estaba obviando esa pequeña _obligación_ por completo. Era evidente que quería ponerlo contra las cuerdas y obligarlo a revelar que estaba obsesionado con Changmin hasta el agotamiento, que lo deseaba con una intensidad que rallaba la locura... ¿Pero de qué serviría que se lo confesara? Eso no solucionaría el problema, sólo crearía otro al poner a Changmin en su contra. No soportaría ver el asco, o peor, el desprecio, impreso en la mirada de su _dongsaeng_...

No podía hacerlo, de ninguna de las maneras. Mentiría si hacía falta, sería su palabra contra la de esa mujer y Changmin lo creería a él.

—No me importa —dijo entonces Changmin, quebrando el silencio que se había hecho tras la afirmación de la psicóloga.

Jaejoong se giró hacia él, con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. ¿Desde cuándo a Changmin no le importaba algo que lo involucrara directamente? Es más, ¿desde cuándo perdía una oportunidad de atormentarlo a él?

Estaba mintiendo. Changmin estaba mintiendo al igual que había pretendido hacerlo él. Jaejoong _sabía_ positivamente que la curiosidad debía de estar carcomiéndole por dentro pero era evidente que no quería darle el placer a la psicóloga de entrar en su juego. Sólo había una cosa que superase la curiosidad de Changmin, y era esa era su orgullo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la paradoja que tenía delante. En esa consulta estaba teniendo lugar una batalla de voluntades y la psicóloga iba perdiendo. No había nadie más obstinado que Changmin cuando se lo proponía.

—Vuelves a mentir—dijo la psicóloga, sin perder ni un ápice de su entusiasmo—. Pero entiendo el porqué lo haces. Piensas que si estoy decidida a decir algo, lo haré con tu consentimiento o sin él.

—No. Pienso que si hubiese pretendido decir algo de verdad ya lo hubiese hecho. Lo que usted quiere es enredarme para que sea yo quien le pregunte a Jaejoong el porqué. Y no voy a hacerlo. Si él quiere contarme algo, lo hará a su debido tiempo.

Jaejoong volvió a sorprenderse por la respuesta de Changmin, aunque realmente no hubiese debido sorprenderle. Podía acusarse a su _dongsaeng_ de mil cosas, pero ser irrespetuoso con los demás no era una de ellas. Podía ser borde, sarcástico y enfadarse de un modo que hacía que todos a su alrededor lo evitasen, pero los respetaba del mismo modo que esperaba que lo respetasen a él.

Volvió a sonreír, a pesar de que Changmin no se había girado en ningún momento hacia él, y luego se giró hacia la psicóloga para encararla. Ya estaba bien de que jugara con él, era el momento de coger el toro por los cuernos.

—Yo tengo una duda —dijo, relajado ahora, mirándola fijamente—. ¿No se supone que usted no puede revelar lo que averigua en sus sesiones a otros pacientes? Eso es muy poco ortodoxo...

Si había esperado que la mujer se mostrara contrita por su falta, se quedó con las ganas. Ella lo miró, esbozando nuevamente esa espeluznante sonrisa, y abrió la boca para responderle. Mas antes de que pudiese hacerlo, fue Changmin el que volvió a hablar.

—Puede hacerlo —a pesar de que le estaba respondiendo a él, Changmin no lo miró. Mantenía su mirada fija en la psicóloga, completamente helada—. Puede hacerlo sin faltar al secreto profesional por una simple razón.

Jaejoong esperó, completamente desconcertado, pero Changmin guardó silencio unos instantes más, sin apartar la vista de la mujer ni un sólo instante. Estaba claro que esa razón tan aparentemente _simple_ no le hacía más gracia que a él y por eso la mujer merecía ser receptora de toda la frialdad que podía proyectar con su mirada. Y no era poca. Jaejoong sabía muy bien lo mucho que podía perturbar la mirada de Changmin cuando decidía fulminarte con ella.

Tras unos segundos que se hicieron eternos por fin se giró hacia él y sus ojos se hicieron instantáneamente más cálidos antes de continuar:

—Ella puede hacerlo porque técnicamente su paciente es _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ , y eso nos incluye a todos. Por lo tanto _no_ está revelando información a _otros_ pacientes, sino a otras... _facciones_ del mismo.

Jaejoong hubiese debido sentirse furioso por ese ‘pequeño matiz’, y aun más furioso por no haberse dado cuenta él mismo de ese detalle, pero lo cierto era que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de esas ‘trivialidades’. Porque Changmin había apoyado distraídamente la mano en su pierna derecha mientras hablaba, como si no se diese cuenta de lo que hacía, y todo pensamiento racional de Jaejoong había salido por la ventana.

Él _sí_ había podido advertir el roce, el calor que transmitía la mano de Changmin allí donde se apoyaba sobre su pantalón, tanto que parecía quemar, y su vista se había perdido en esos largos y suaves dedos, en los marcados tendones que unían su mano con la muñeca, en el brazo duro y musculoso que nacía ahí... Y miles de las imágenes que poblaban sus sueños habían inundado su mente en un nanosegundo, imágenes de lo que esos dedos eran capaces de hacer, de las sensaciones que eran capaces de provocar en él...

Todo su cuerpo se había puesto en tensión en ese brevísimo instante, mientras su corazón hacía el intento de perforar su pecho a juzgar por la intensidad con que latía contra él.

Apartó la vista rápidamente, tratando de apartar también esos pensamientos, con tan mala fortuna que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la psicóloga y lo que vio en ellos lo aterró. Ella _comprendía_. Probablemente había hecho mil conjeturas de cuál sería el problema exacto que tendría con Changmin, pero como él se había negado a hablar sólo se habían quedado en eso, meras especulaciones.

Sin embargo le había bastado ese brevísimo instante de contacto entre ellos para comprender cuál era _exactamente_ el problema: porqué lo turbaba la presencia de Changmin, su mera mención y porqué se había negado sistemáticamente a hablar de ello...

Jaejoong se tensó todavía más, si es que era posible, al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba por completo en sus manos. Y si ella hablaba, como parecía estar dispuesta a hacer, estaba bien jodido. Porque si pensaba que debía hablarlo con Changmin para que este pudiera rechazarlo formalmente y olvidar el tema de una vez, estaba muy equivocada... Eso crearía un problema mucho, mucho peor...

Y lo destrozaría por completo.

—Es cierto, puedo hablar con todos vosotros de lo que sé de los demás —dijo entonces la mujer, y el corazón de Jaejoong latió aún más violentamente mientras esperaba sus siguientes palabras—. Pero puedo respetar vuestra voluntad si me pedís que no lo haga —añadió, mirándolo significativamente.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo, completamente desconcertado. Podía asegurar que esa era la reacción que menos esperaba. De hecho, no le habría sorprendido que la mujer se hubiese puesto a gritarle a Changmin un _“¡Apártate de él, quiere acostarse contigo!”_. Pero no. Por algún motivo había decidido callarse, y aunque Jaejoong no se fiaba ni un pelo de ella, se sintió medianamente aliviado.

—Se está haciendo tarde, y todavía tengo que hablar con vuestros compañeros— continuó, volviendo la vista hacia su cuaderno de notas y apuntando algo—. Nos vemos mañana, pero por separado. Volveréis a tener las sesiones individuales que estaba programadas.

 

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Jaejoong no quiso ni levantar la vista hacia Changmin mientras dejaban la consulta, y, aunque caminaba a su lado, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí. O bueno, no tanto. Más o menos un piso más arriba, girando por el pasillo de la derecha en la séptima puerta. La actitud de la psicóloga lo había desconcertado por completo. Cuando por fin lo tenía en sus manos, aprisionado completamente contra las cuerdas, lo dejaba escapar sin más, sin abrir la boca, y le quitaba la presión de tener que asistir nuevamente con Changmin a las sesiones.

No la entendía para nada y esa era una de las peores sensaciones que podía tener, porque no podía anticipar su siguiente movimiento y prepararse para él.

Necesitaba pensar y necesitaba hacerlo solo, porque la presencia de Changmin solamente lograría distraerlo y confundirlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo... tengo algo que hacer —dijo, sin levantar la vista.

Bueno, vale, no se trataba sólo del hecho de que necesitase pensar. También quería alejarse de su _dongsaeng_ y de su inquisidora mirada. Podía haber dicho en el despacho que no le importaba saber qué problema tenía con él, pero ambos sabían que no era cierto. No creía que fuese a hacerlo, pero mejor evitar la tentación de que le cuestionase nada.

—Bien —respondió Changmin, con tono cansado.

Jaejoong elevó la vista hacia él para despedirse con una sonrisa falsa y se preguntó vagamente qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza. Changmin tenía una expresión pétrea en la cara, _vacía_ , esa que ponía siempre que quería evitar que alguien supiese lo que pensaba. Lo que invariablemente significaba que había algo en su mente a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas...

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Jaejoong se detuvo, y sin pararse un instante a pensar en lo que iba a decir, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no quisiste saber los motivos por los que tuvimos sesión conjunta hoy?

En cuanto pronunció las palabras Jaejoong se flageló mentalmente. ¿No había pretendido evitar que Changmin lo cuestionase? ¿Por qué sacaba entonces el tema a colación? ¿Qué tornillo se le había perdido para hablar sin pensar siempre que debía mantener la boca cerrada?

Changmin se detuvo también, un par de pasos por delante, y se giró hacia él para mirarlo. Durante un segundo no dijo nada, se limitó a clavar sus ojos en él, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si estuviese midiendo sus palabras... Y luego dijo:

—No necesito que nadie me diga que te pasa algo conmigo, eso es más que evidente. Como también es obvio que no quieres hablar de ello —respondió, mirándolo todavía tras esa máscara que impedía leer nada en su rostro—. No quiero que me cuentes nada porque te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Quiero que cuando lo hagas sea porque confías en mí.

Y sin decir nada más volvió a darse la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Jaejoong completamente congelado sobre la acera. Changmin pensaba que no confiaba en él... y eso dolía, porque no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

 

 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

 _Un intenso gemido escapó de sus labios al tiempo que sentía cómo Changmin se deslizaba en su interior, lentamente, sin la rapidez que su propio cuerpo estaba exigiendo. Intentó retener algo de aire en los pulmones mientras forcejeaba, tratando de enterrar sus manos en ese cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser mordido y acariciado hasta el cansancio, pero la presión con la que su_ dongsaeng _las mantenía pegadas a la mesa de madera, por encima de su cabeza, era demasiada._

 _Frustrado, Jaejoong se mordió el labio, mirándolo suplicante, mientras movía sus caderas contra Changmin,_ exigiéndole _el ritmo que él necesitaba, el roce de ese cuerpo musculoso contra el suyo mientras el sudor de ambos se mezclaba... pero no lo consiguió. Changmin sólo lo miró, completamente quieto por un instante, y luego esbozó esa sonrisa torcida suya que lo volvía loco._

_—No hay ninguna prisa, Jaejoong —murmuró, acercándose a su oído y rozándolo con su aliento de ese modo que siempre lograba estremecerlo._

_—Por favor, Changmin..._

_Suplicando. Estaba suplicando. Pero en ese momento no le importaba nada más que conseguir que Changmin se enterrara una y otra vez en su interior, más rápido, más fuerte, mientras su vientre rozaba una y otra vez esa parte tan necesitada de su cuerpo..._

_Volvió a elevar sus caderas, revolviéndose bajo el peso de su_ dongsaeng _para pegarse más y más a él... y lo consiguió, porque el gemido que escuchó contra su oreja le dijo claramente que Changmin no estaba tan calmado como pretendía aparentar. Jaejoong repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, tentándolo, friccionando su miembro contra él en una caricia que lo estaba volviendo loco... y un instante después sintió como Changmin se rendía y comenzaba a moverse más y más rápido..._

_Jaejoong volvió a gemir, más hondo esta vez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la intensidad de lo que sentía. Dios, no podía haber nada mejor que eso, absolutamente nada._

_Los labios de Changmin buscaron los suyos, atormentándolo, impidiendo que el aire que tanto necesitaba llegase regularmente a sus pulmones... pero no importaba, porque las cosas que hacía con su lengua eran mucho mejores que el oxígeno. Y Dios, el ritmo de sus embestidas lo estaba volviendo completamente loco._

_Apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como Changmin aumentaba aun más el ritmo, embistiendo una y otra vez ese punto en su interior que lo llevaba directamente hacia el abismo... Y sintió como su_ dongsaeng _lo soltaba y colaba una de sus manos entre ellos para acariciarlo allí donde su cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado..._

_¡Joder! ¡Eso debería estar prohibido!_

_Jaejoong gimió roncamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su respiración se hacía aún más errática, y enterró su mano izquierda en el pelo de Changmin, tratando de aferrarse a algo, lo que fuera... Necesitaba más. Más hondo, más rápido, más fuerte..._

_—OhDiosDios..._

_Con un último y ronco gemido se corrió violentamente contra Changmin, arqueando la espalda y golpeándose con fuerza contra la superficie de madera..._

Jaejoong se despertó justo en el instante en que su ropa interior se humedecía por la intensidad con que su cuerpo había entrado en sus sueños.

Había sido tan real... Casi podía sentir el olor almizclado de Changmin, su cuerpo sudoroso contra el de él, su respiración agitada contra la piel sensible de su cuello...

Y deseaba tanto que hubiese sido real... ¡Dios, cuánto lo deseaba! Estaba cansado de despertarse todas las noches en el mismo estado, de tener que levantarse cada madrugada, tratando de no hacer ruido, para ir al baño a ponerse ropa interior limpia después de que su miembro decidiese hacer una fiesta por su cuenta... 

¡Era tan bochornoso!

Y sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de pensar en otras cosas, de acostarse tarde y completamente agotado para intentar no soñar nada... pero no había funcionado. Y cada vez era peor, porque los límites entre la realidad y la imaginación se volvían cada vez más difusos y su mente se llenaba del recuerdo de sus sueños en cuanto tenía a Changmin delante...

¿Pero cómo hacía para evitar que todas esas imágenes invadieran su mente? No podía evitarlo, no cuando _deseaba_ tantísimo que esos sueños se volviesen realidad... No cuando Changmin le sonreía de manera natural, genuina, _confiando_ por completo en él...

No podía traicionar su confianza de ninguna de las maneras... ¡Pero terminaría volviéndose loco si seguía así!

Jaejoong se llevó las manos al rostro, apretando las palmas contra sus ojos y resoplando con frustración. Había esperado que todo eso pasara, que en algún punto su mente recobrase la cordura, pero se daba cuenta de que cada día era peor. No se trataba de ningún caso de locura transitoria, ni nada que se le pareciera. Era otra cosa. Pero Jaejoong no quería ni siquiera preguntarse a sí mismo el qué.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

La voz de Yoochun lo sobresaltó, sacándolo por un instante de toda esa espiral de sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios. Había sonado a su izquierda, desde la cama de al lado, en un tono suave y completamente calmo. Por un momento Jaejoong pensó que su compañero estaba hablando en sueños, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que Yoochun nunca lo hacía. Además, su voz había sonado demasiado clara, sin ese tono pastoso y ronco de quien lleva dormido un buen rato.

En lugar de contestar, Jaejoong se giró en dirección a la voz de su compañero y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo, Chunnie?

Su amigo resopló y Jaejoong casi pudo verlo sonreír sarcásticamente, aun cuando la oscuridad de la habitación era absoluta.

—¿Contigo suspirando cada pocos minutos y dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada? Difícilmente...

—¡Yo no estaba haciendo ruido! —replicó Jaejoong, indignado.

Todas y cada una de las noches ponía especial cuidado en no perturbar el silencio, en levantarse y caminar sin que el más mínimo sonido quebrase la tranquilidad reinante. Ya bastante tenía él con lidiar con sus propia locura como para incluir en ella al resto de sus compañeros...

—Jaejoong —lo cortó Yoochun, con ese tono aburrido que podría emplear un profesor al hablarle a sus alumnos—, no voy a repetir lo que he escuchado, pero a juzgar por la clase de ruidos que estabas haciendo, apostaría a que estabas teniendo un sueño realmente interesante...

Jaejoong abrió la boca por la sorpresa, soltando una exclamación ahogada. ¿Yoochun había escuchado _eso_? ¿Había oído cómo él gemía e imaginado lo que estaba pasando?

Se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza, a pesar de que sabía que Yoochun no podía verlo en la oscuridad. ¡Por Dios! La situación ya había sido lo suficientemente bochornosa de por sí sin que nadie se enterara de ella... ¿Por qué tenía que compartir la habitación con alguien con un sueño tan ligero como Yoochun?

—Eso es... ¡Perturbador! —exclamó, con la voz ahogada por las mantas que aun cubrían su cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No es precisamente el sonido que uno quiere escuchar cuando está intentando dormir—respondió Yoochun, con voz evidentemente divertida—. Pero uno deja de sorprenderse después de las trescientas primeras veces...

Se lo estaba pasando en grande. El muy capullo estaba disfrutando como un enano atormentándolo, y a pesar del aturdimiento que le habían producido sus confesiones, Jaejoong podía darse perfecta cuenta de esto. 

¡No se trataba sólo de esa noche! Su compañero lo había escuchado alguna otra vez, a saber cuántas, y por eso había decidido acabar con su curiosidad y atormentarlo en el proceso. Señor, ¿por qué no podía ser una persona de esas a las que ni siquiera los terremotos despertaban?

—¡No tiene ni puta gracia! —volvió a exclamar furioso, apartando por fin las mantas de su rostro.

—En realidad sí la tiene, pero estás demasiado metido en el asunto como para verla.

—¡Joder, Yoochun! No me vengas con historias. Todo el mundo ha tenido esa clase de sueños alguna vez.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yoochun, aun con ese tono divertido en la voz—. En realidad no te molesta que yo haya escuchado alguna que otra de tus fiestas privadas. Lo que te molesta y perturba a un tiempo es que puedas haber desvelado algo que no quieres que sepamos...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que compartir habitación con _él_? ¿Por qué con el único de sus cuatro compañeros que se asemejaba de forma perturbadora a un verdadero psicólogo? ¿Es que estaban todos confabulados en su contra o qué?

Obviamente tenía razón, y como siempre había ido directo al punto clave del problema. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso, pero no con Yoochun, sino consigo mismo. Porque podía controlar lo que hacía estando consciente, pero la inconsciencia no podía dominarla... lo cual resultaba realmente aterrador. Nunca había sido una persona que hablara en sueños, lo sabía muy bien, pero sólo faltaba que quisiese ocultar algo como para que su _alter ego_ se pusiese a gritarlo en sueños...

—¿Vas a contarme cuál es el problema o no? —repitió Yoochun, haciéndose eco de la frase con la que había iniciado esa surrealista conversación—. Y ni se te ocurra decirme que no hay ningún problema, porque yo ni siquiera necesitaría conocer tus sueños para saber que hay algo que no está funcionando desde que nos hemos mudado.

Estaba jodido y lo sabía. Pero también estaba cansado de llevar el peso él sólo, de callarse y fingir, fingir y fingir. Era evidente que ese _problema_ no iba a desaparecer sin más, por mucho que él lo desease, y quizás si lo contaba...

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y en apenas en un murmullo dijo:

—No sé por dónde empezar, Chunnie. Es... complicado.

Su compañero guardó silencio unos instantes, instándolo a continuar, pero Jaejoong tenía tal lío en la cabeza que no era capaz de poner en palabras lo que le ocurría. Al menos no si quería emplear algo semejante a la coherencia. 

Y decirlo en voz alta lo haría tan irrevocable, tan _real_...

Al ver que no respondía, fue Yoochun quien volvió a hablar:

—Puedes comenzar por hablarme de Changmin.

—¿Cómo coño...? —exclamó Jaejoong, elevando exageradamente el tono de voz.

¿Es que lo llevaba pintado en la cara? Joder con sus dotes interpretativas, estaban resultando ser muy eficaces, sí señor.

—Joongie, no nos conocimos ayer. El modo en que miras a nuestro _dongsaeng_... el modo en que le evitas... y esos sueños... No hace falta ser Einstein para atar cabos.

No respondió. Jaejoong se quedó callado, mirando a la oscuridad, completamente avergonzado de sí mismo, de la situación y de todo lo que había pasado desde que había puesto sus ojos en esa maldita serie de televisión en la que salía Changmin. ¿Por qué no se había limitado a bombardearlos por teléfono en lugar de ponerse a seguir los trabajos que cada uno de ellos estaban haciendo? Si no la hubiese visto, nunca habría tenido esa clase de pensamientos, nunca se habría preguntado cómo era Changmin con las chicas ni cómo se las ingeniaba para ligar.

Podría haberle sorprendido su pequeño cambio físico, pero no se habría fijado en su cuerpo de _ese_ modo, ni admirado las líneas que definían sus músculos deseando acariciarlos con la mano para ver si eran tan duros como parecían, ni habría mirado su abdomen deseando enterrar su boca en él sólo para ver si era capaz de atrapar un pedazo de esa exquisita piel entre los dientes...

—¡Joder! —volvió a exclamar en alto, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para alejar esas imágenes—. Esto es una mierda.

—Puedo ver dónde está el problema, sí —susurró Yoochun, toda diversión olvidada.

—Esto es una mierda, Chunnie —repitió—. Yo debería mirarlo como mi hermano pequeño, que es lo que ha sido siempre, y no como...

Se calló, incapaz de poner en palabras el final de la frase. ¿Mirarlo como qué? ¿Cómo si él fuese un perro hambriento y Changmin un pedazo de carne? ¿Cómo una fan completamente obsesionada? ¿Cómo si se estuviese muriendo y Changmin fuese el remedio de todos sus males? ¡No era nada de eso!

—Dime una cosa, Jaejoong —dijo Yoochun, tras unos instantes de silencio—. ¿Cómo de... perturbador es lo que te pasa con Min? ¿Perturbador del tipo _‘odio tener estos sueños porque luego no puedo mirarle del mismo modo’_ o perturbador en plan _‘estoy bien jodido porque quisiera que esos sueños fuesen realidad’_?

Jaejoong suspiró, derrotado, antes de responder en apenas un susurro:

—Perturbador del tipo _‘ya no diferencio fantasía de realidad y en cualquier momento le salto encima’_.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Yoochun esta vez.

—Sí, justamente.

—Ahora entiendo que hayas estado evitándole de ese modo...

—Yoochun... —murmuró, y su voz sonó tan lastimera que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió—. Yoochun, no mejora. Pensé que se me pasaría, como tantas otras veces, pero no es así. Cada vez es peor. ¡Joder, cómo odio todo esto!

Estaba completamente desesperado y una vez que había empezado a hablar quería contarlo todo. A lo mejor su compañero tenía alguna solución, podía darle algún consejo... O quizás llamaba directamente al manicomio para que vinieran a recogerlo porque era una ‘especie potencialmente peligrosa’ para el género humano... Cualquiera que fuese el caso sería una buena solución, porque al menos lo alejaría de Changmin...

—Joongie, ¿cuándo exactamente empezó todo esto? Porque quizás me equivoque, pero por tus palabras no parece precisamente reciente... —dijo Yoochun, elucubrando—. Fue antes de mudarnos de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó simplemente.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, extrañado por la respuesta—. No le veías muy a menudo, ¿o sí?

Jaejoong volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

—Su drama, _Paradise Ranch_. Él y aquella chica...

Yoochun se echó a reír sin ni siquiera dejarle terminar la frase y Jaejoong le envió volando uno de los cojines de su cama, esperando que le diese en la cara.

No fue así, a juzgar por el sonido de la risa que seguía llegándole desde la cama de Yoochun. ¿Qué diablos era tan divertido? Se estaría volviendo un viejo amargado porque él no le veía ni pizca de gracia a todo el asunto.

—¡Por Dios, Jaejoong! ¡Estas cosas sólo podrían pasarte a ti! —exclamó Yoochun, todavía riéndose.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Has vivido un montón de años con el Changmin de carne y hueso, el de verdad, el que no está actuando con un guión predefinido... ¿Y te vas a fijar en él cuando sale en televisión? Dios, es tan absurdo, tan... tú.

Jaejoong entrecerró los ojos, deseando poder fulminarlo con la mirada, pero la profunda oscuridad le impedía poder distinguirlo siquiera. ¿Por qué sonaba tan mal cuando lo decía Yoochun? No había sido así para nada... Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero con matices. Él _no_ se había fijado en la personalidad del Changmin de la pantalla, ni le había sorprendido el hecho de verlo por televisión. Había sido precisamente la diferencia existente entre el Changmin que conocía y ese otro falso del televisor lo que le había llamado la atención, el saber que no era real y preguntarse cómo sería el de verdad en las mismas situaciones...

Era _muy_ distinto de lo que seguramente estaba imaginando Yoochun.

—Ahora entiendo que la psicóloga os haya citado para ir juntos hoy —continuó Yoochun, divertido—. En cuanto le contaste esto seguro que quiso verlo con sus propios ojos...

—No se lo he contado —dijo Jaejoong con firmeza, cortando en seco las conjeturas de su compañero.

—¿Perdón?

—No le he contado nada de esto. Ella sabe que existe un problema y que tiene que ver con Changmin, pero no sabe exactamente cuál. O bueno, no lo sabía, porque después de la desastrosa sesión de hoy...

Después de la mirada sagaz que había sorprendido en sus ojos justo en _aquel_ momento en que Changmin había apoyado la mano en su pierna, le quedaban pocas esperanzas de que no lo hubiese adivinado. A esa mujer no se le escapaba nada y temía el momento de volver a tenerla delante.

—¿Por qué no se lo has contado? —preguntó Yoochun extrañado.

—Porque... a ella no le interesa. Somos capaces de resolver nuestros propios problemas sin que nadie se inmiscuya en ellos.

—Sí, ya veo —respondió sarcásticamente—. Estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo superando esto, sí señor.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir...

—Jaejoong, eres idiota. Se supone que su trabajo es ayudarnos...

—Torturarnos más bien.

—No, ayudarnos —reiteró Yoochun, completamente serio—. Ya te torturas tu solo más que suficiente, no necesitas su ayuda para eso. Sin embargo, sí podría ayudarte a comprender mejor lo que te pasa y a superarlo... a no ser que realmente no quieras hacerlo.

—¿Piensas que me gusta esto? —preguntó Jaejoong más fuerte de lo que pretendía, completamente alterado por la sugerencia—. ¿Piensas que es agradable soñar todas las puñeteras noches que te acuestas con quien deberías considerar tu hermano pequeño? ¿Piensas que me gusta desear cada maldito minuto del día a alguien que jamás podrá mirarme de ese modo? ¿Crees acaso que es fácil apartar la vista y apretar los puños hasta enterrarte las uñas en las palmas para evitar hacer algo de lo que luego vas a arrepentirte?

No, no era ni remotamente fácil. Era lo más difícil del mundo, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta de que su autocontrol cada vez era menor... Apartarse dolía casi de un modo físico, y la certeza de saber que Changmin nunca lo vería así no hacía más que echar sal a esa herida.

—No —dijo Yoochun tras un instante de silencio, con ese tono calmado y racional que en esos momentos le parecía tan odioso—, imagino que no. Pero dime una cosa, Jaejoong, ¿En qué mejora tu situación el guardar silencio con la psicóloga?

Jaejoong lo pensó durante un instante y enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que Yoochun tenía razón.

—En nada... —susurró derrotado.

—Exacto. Sin embargo si se lo cuentas la situación sí puede mejorar, ella podría ayudarte... Piénsalo.


	4. Verdad relativa

 

Yunho miró hacia Changmin, a través de la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, preguntándose si debía acercarse a él o no. Estaba algo preocupado por su _dongsaeng_ , ya que desde hacía algunos días no era el mismo de siempre. Lo notaba preocupado e inquieto, y por más que había intentado adivinar la razón de su comportamiento no se le ocurría nada. Uno podría pensar que se debía sólo a los nervios de volver a vivir los cinco juntos, el ajetreo de la mudanza y todas esas pequeñas cosas a las que todos habían tenido que readaptarse, pero Yunho sabía que no se trataba de eso. Si fuese así, Changmin se hubiese mostrado de esa manera desde que pusieron un pie en esa casa, pero su _dongsaeng_ había estado completamente feliz los primeros días, relajado, como si todo estuviese en su lugar...

Y de pronto había vuelto a esa extraña reserva en la que se escudaba cuando le preocupaba algo. Yunho podía reconocer ese estado perfectamente porque había sido la tónica habitual durante los primeros meses en que habían vivido los dos solos, sin la compañía de Yoochun, Jaejoong y Junsu. Le había costado Dios y ayuda que Changmin dejase aparte su mal humor y admitiese que los echaba de menos. Y más tiempo aún que dejase de preocuparse _en exceso_ por toda la situación. Claro que los consejos perdían eficacia cuando era él quien los pronunciaba, conocido no precisamente por dejar a un lado las preocupaciones...

Sin embargo todo eso había pasado y nadie se había mostrado más feliz que Changmin de que volviesen a vivir y a trabajar todos juntos. Ni siquiera Jaejoong, que solía ser el paradigma de la unidad familiar. Hasta hacía unos días, Yunho había estado seguro de que ningún problema lograría opacar su buen humor... 

Y de pronto todo había cambiado.

Yunho ni siquiera podía explicarse por qué. Sabía que sus compañeros no habían discutido entre ellos, ya que siempre se enteraba de esas cosas con bastante facilidad, y sabía además que las sesiones con la psicóloga estaban yendo bien porque era una de sus grandes preocupaciones cuando hablaba con ella, y la mujer no había hecho más que tranquilizarlo al respecto. ¿Entonces qué podía ir mal?

Necesitaba averiguarlo o la curiosidad y la inquietud acabarían con él.

Si le preguntaba directamente a Changmin era probable que lo ignorara, pero teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie más en casa, esa era la única posibilidad. Además, prefería no incluir al resto de sus compañeros en el asunto, puesto que eso sólo lograría atraer más atención sobre su _dongsaeng_ , que estaba seguro de que era lo último que necesitaba.

Y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Changmin _sí_ decidiese hablar con él, al fin y al cabo, después de todo el tiempo que habían vivido los dos solos, su relación se había hecho mucho más cercana.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Yunho abrió la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón y salió al exterior. Changmin tenía los codos apoyados sobre la barandilla de metal, con la espalda encorvada y las manos unidas, en una posición que, a quien no lo conociese le parecería relajada. Pero jamás engañaría a ninguna de las cuatro personas que vivían con él: su pie derecho no paraba de golpear contra el suelo y sus dedos se entrelazaban denotando que si bien su cuerpo se encontraba en ese pequeño balcón, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí.

Changmin ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte, y aunque las vistas eran bastante buenas, Yunho sabía que Changmin no les estaba prestando ni un ápice de atención. Se acercó a él y se apoyó sobre la barandilla, imitando la postura de su _dongsaeng_ , aunque fijó su mirada en el rostro de su compañero, en lugar de en la estampa que tenía delante.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Min? —preguntó.

La sutileza no era lo suyo y nunca lo había sido. Además, el ir directo al punto generalmente le daba excelentes resultados. Claro, si su interlocutor no era Shim Changmin, que como no tuviese ganas de hablar ningún método sería capaz de arrancarle una sola palabra.

Yunho esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo, sin apartar sus ojos de él, deseando que por lo menos reconociese su presencia con una de sus miradas de _“piérdete”_. Pero no fue así. La vista de Changmin no se desplazó ni un milímetro del horizonte que parecía estar contemplando, y sus dedos siguieron entrelazándose sistemáticamente como si ni siquiera lo hubiese oído.

Yunho frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a repetir la pregunta, aun sabiendo que Changmin lo había oído perfectamente. Mas antes de que pudiese decir tan siquiera una palabra, la voz de Changmin lo interrumpió:

—Comenzaba a preguntarme cuánto tiempo más aguantarías sin venir a hablar conmigo.

Yunho sonrió, consciente de que Changmin estaba intentando meterse con él. Aunque no lo pareciese, esa era una buena señal, ya que significaba que su humor no era tan malo. Su _dongsaeng_ no era de los que tenía reparos a la hora de decirle a quien fuese que lo dejase en paz, aunque normalmente ni siquiera tenía que abrir la boca para lograrlo: una de sus fulminantes miradas, unida a su impresionante altura, era más que suficiente para lograr ese propósito.

Sin embargo, no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas. Y eso sólo podía significar que _sí_ quería hablar con él.

—Sí, vale, soy predecible.

Por toda respuesta, Changmin sonrió, todavía sin mirarlo, pero no era para nada una sonrisa divertida. Había una cierta tristeza en el gesto que hizo que el buen humor de Yunho se esfumara y la preocupación volviese a ser su prioridad.

—En serio, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —volvió a preguntar, ya sin rastro de sonrisa en su rostro.

Changmin guardó silencio nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión Yunho no lo presionó. Las cosas con él siempre llevaban su tiempo, el tiempo que su _dongsaeng_ marcaba, y Yunho sabía por experiencia que por mucho que hiciese no iba a lograr que su curiosidad fuese saciada más rápido. Es más, normalmente era al contrario. Así que aunque iba en contra de su naturaleza no le quedaba más remedio que esperar en silencio a que Changmin encontrase las palabras justas para expresar todo aquello que pasaba por su mente.

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos que a Yunho se le hicieron eternos, Changmin volvió a hablar:

—Jaejoong me desconcierta... —dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, sin apartar la vista de ese punto lejano que parecía encontrar tan interesante.

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Changmin no le extrañaron lo más mínimo. Es más, lo que encontraría verdaderamente raro es que ‘Jaejoong’ y ‘desconcierto’ no fuesen en la misma frase.

—¿Y cuál es la novedad? —preguntó, volviendo a sonreír.

Y una vez más Changmin correspondió a su gesto, con esa misma sonrisa triste y desganada que lo hacía parecer cinco años mayor. Vale, Jaejoong no era la persona más adecuada para poner de ejemplo si uno buscaba ‘lógica’, porque la mayor parte de las veces sus palabras, y sobre todo sus acciones, carecían de ella. Pero eso siempre había sido así y ninguno podía sorprenderse ya por sus extrañas salidas.

Que Changmin estuviese preocupado por algo relacionado con Jaejoong implicaba algo más serio, porque probablemente su _dongsaeng_ era, de los cinco, el que menos se inquietaba por trivialidades.

Ante ese pensamiento Yunho volvió a impacientarse, deseando saber qué demonios estaba pasando con esos dos y por qué él no estaba enterado. Pero sabiamente guardó silencio. 

—Tengo la sensación... —comenzó Changmin, entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. Creo que Jaejoong desconfía de mi.

Yunho frunció el entrecejo ante la afirmación. ¿Estaría bromeando? Vale que la situación le estaba pareciendo de todo menos divertida, pero es que las palabras de Changmin no tenían ningún sentido. ¿Jaejoong desconfiando de cualquiera de sus compañeros? ¿En qué universo paralelo?

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó, elevando las cejas con incredulidad.

—Cuando he dicho _‘creo’_ , quería decir en realidad _‘estoy seguro’_ —respondió en tono seco, girando por fin el rostro hacia él—. Dudo que hayas reparado en ello, pero Jaejoong no es el mismo desde que nos hemos mudado. O mejor dicho, no es igual _conmigo_ , porque con vosotros sí que es el mismo de siempre.

Yunho sonrió, completamente seguro ahora de que _tenía_ que estar gastándole una broma. Si Jaejoong se hubiese comportado de modo diferente con alguno de sus compañeros él lo habría notado. No por nada Jaejoong y él siempre habían sido especialmente cercanos. Vale que habían empleado la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos en ponerse al día de todo lo que habían hecho, hablar sobre los conocidos de ambos y planear cosas que querían hacer ahora que volvían a ser cinco; pero si hubiese alguna faceta distinta en su compañero se hubiese dado cuenta. Ni siquiera él podía ser tan despistado...

—¿Jaejoong? —preguntó incrédulo, ampliando su sonrisa ante lo absurdo de la conversación—. ¿El mismo Jaejoong que te sigue obligando a comerte hasta el último pedazo de carne del plato aun sabiendo que ya no eres un adolescente escuálido?

—El mismo Jaejoong que no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos ni siquiera cuando está sentado frente a mi en la mesa, hablando directamente conmigo. El que disimula clavando sus ojos en cualquier otra parte y se escuda en su deslumbrante sonrisa para fingir que todo está bien —respondió Changmin, sin un ápice de diversión ni en la cara ni en el tono—. Dime, Yunho, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos has visto a Jaejoong y a mi sentados en uno de los sillones hablando de nada en particular? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Jaejoong ponerme una mano encima aunque fuera de manera accidental?

Yunho frunció el entrecejo, pensando seriamente en lo que su compañero estaba diciendo. Ahora que lo mencionaba, hacía siglos que no veía a Jaejoong con Changmin bromeando como solían hacerlo en el pasado, ni en el sofá ni en ninguna otra parte. Y no recordaba la última vez que había oído la risa escandalosa de Jaejoong en ese apartamento, provocada por alguna de las salidas de su _dongsaeng_ que sólo Yoochun era capaz de anticipar...

Vale, era cierto. Pero por alguna razón se le hacía difícil imaginar que Jaejoong no hubiese _tocado_ a Changmin de alguna forma, sobre todo cuando su compañero era tan dado a mostrar su afecto con el tacto. A la que se descuidaban, ahí estaba Jaejoong, abrazándolos o tocándolos siempre que tenía oportunidad. Yunho no podía precisar si era cierto que el contacto con Changmin en ese sentido era inexistente, porque no le había prestado atención, era algo que daba por hecho. Pero si se ponía a pensarlo... ninguna imagen reciente de contacto entre esos dos pasaba por su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Era absurdo. ¿Qué problema podía tener Jaejoong con Changmin?

—Mira, estoy seguro de que las cosas no son así —dijo, apartando la vista para mirar al horizonte—. Seguramente Jaejoong está preocupado por lo del nuevo disco, la nueva compañía, la vuelta a la convivencia... Tendrá un millón de cosas en la cabeza, y con lo despistado que es ni se habrá dado cuenta de que tu estás preocupado...

—Joder, Yunho, en esta casa el único despistado eres tu —resopló Changmin, exasperado.

Yunho volvió a girarse hacia él, sonriendo ante la poca paciencia de su _dongsaeng_ cuando se le llevaba la contraria.

—Min, no estás siendo objetivo, tu...

—¿Y la opinión de la psicóloga te parece lo suficientemente objetiva? —preguntó Changmin, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente y elevando el tono de voz.

Yunho frunció el entrecejo ante la beligerante respuesta de Changmin. Todo su semblante había cambiado por completo. Frente a él ya no había ni rastro de esa indiferencia que su compañero sabía simular tan bien, y toda la calma que pudiera haber sentido se había esfumado. El rostro de Changmin mostraba ahora cuán preocupado estaba en realidad... y cuán alterado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la psicóloga en todo esto? —preguntó confuso, sin entender nada de nada.

Changmin suspiró de forma pesada, cerrando los ojos, mientras sus hombros se hundían ligeramente. Cuando los volvió a abrir clavó su vista en el horizonte antes de contestar en apenas un susurro:

—Ayer Jaejoong y yo tuvimos una sesión conjunta con ella. A esa mujer le bastó una hora a solas con él para saber que tenía algún problema conmigo y pretendía enfrentarlo a mí para que me hablara de ello.

Yunho frunció aún más el entrecejo ante las palabras de Changmin. Para empezar, ni siquiera se había enterado de que sus compañeros habían tenido una sesión conjunta. Había estado en casa poco tiempo, ultimando la grabación del disco, reuniéndose con los directivos, con los diseñadores, con los expertos en _marketing_ , y había dado por hecho que cada uno se había reunido con la psicóloga exactamente como el primer día. Y para terminar, ninguno de sus compañeros había comentado ese acontecimiento tan extraño. Normalmente, tanto Changmin como Jaejoong habrían hablado de ello en la cena, preguntándose qué diablos querría la mujer esa y creando hipótesis con los demás, a cada cual más esperpéntica. 

Pero ninguno de los dos lo había hecho. Jaejoong llevaba dos días sin cenar con el grupo, alegando malestar estomacal, y Changmin había permanecido taciturno y reservado, en su semblante habitual de los últimos tiempos.

Verdaderamente no entendía una mierda.

—¿Estás seguro de que os reunió por ese motivo? —preguntó, completamente perdido—. Quizás simplemente cada día nos pida que vayamos dos juntos...

—No, no se trata de eso. La mujer estaba completamente decidida a meter a Jaejoong en un aprieto para que me contara todo, y estoy seguro de que lo hubiese conseguido si yo hubiese tenido ganas de participar en su juego —dijo Changmin apesadumbrado, girando su rostro de nuevo hacia él.

Yunho lo miró en silencio, pensando en las palabras de su _dongsaeng_. Lo que le estaba contando significaba que había tenido la oportunidad de salir de dudas y la había desaprovechado, porque él también estaba convencido de que, viéndose atrapado, Jaejoong hubiese soltado la lengua. Todo lo que habría tenido que hacer Changmin era permanecer callado y su compañero lo hubiese hecho todo solo... 

Pero no le había dejado.

No entendía ese comportamiento. Estaba ahí, atormentándose e imaginándose quién sabe qué, cuando podría haber despejado todas sus dudas. No era propio de Changmin quedarse con la duda, sobre todo si en el proceso podía mortificar a Jaejoong de un modo u otro.

Sin embargo esa no parecía ser una de sus típicas discusiones o alguna de sus bromas pesadas. Changmin se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, y Jaejoong, al parecer, también.

—Min, no te entiendo. ¿Por qué no dejaste que te lo contaran?

Su compañero elevó una ceja con completo escepticismo, mirándolo como si de repente le hubiese salido en la cara un tercer ojo.

—¿Con qué objeto? Obligar a Jaejoong a que me cuente algo no entra dentro de mis planes, gracias. Si hubiese dejado que esa mujer lo acorralara habría hablado, sí, y luego se arrepentiría, huiría, se escondería rumiando lo que había hecho y al final me echaría la culpa por haberlo obligado a contármelo cuando bajo ningún concepto quería hacerlo. Y eso siendo optimista...

Vale, tenía razón. Lo que Changmin estaba describiendo era un comportamiento muy propio de Jaejoong. Y si la cosa era realmente seria, como parecía, Jaejoong podría enfurruñarse y dejar de hablar a su compañero durante meses, lo que no era para nada la situación idónea de un grupo que estaba a punto de sacar un disco después de años. Y menos para una convivencia pacífica.

Pero el no saber... Él mismo no se hubiese aguantado si estuviera en la situación de Changmin. La curiosidad hubiese sido mucho más fuerte, y luego siempre podría encontrar la manera de que Jaejoong lo perdonase. En cierto sentido eso era mucho mejor a la incertidumbre, sobre todo si, como su _dongsaeng_ , luego iba a atormentarse con cosas tales como que Jaejoong no confiase en él y los motivos que habría detrás de eso...

—¿Y no tienes _ni idea_ de cuál es exactamente el problema?

No contestó. Changmin apartó la vista de él y volvió a mirar al horizonte, como si meditara sus palabras. Conociéndolo como lo hacía, Yunho estaba seguro de que habría creado en su mente mil y una hipótesis, y analizado meticulosamente todos y cada uno de los gestos y palabras de Jaejoong para luego desechar la mitad de ellas. Y luego habría analizado su propio comportamiento para desechar la mayor parte de las hipótesis que le quedaban...

Lo que tenía claro es que si Changmin no tenía una idea _precisa_ de lo que pasaba, al menos tendría sospechas fundadas...

—No —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, tan bajo que Yunho apenas lo oyó—. Las opciones que se me ocurren son... demasiado descabelladas.

Ante tal afirmación, Yunho no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hablamos de Jaejoong... Ninguna hipótesis sería lo suficientemente descabellada.

Changmin sonrió también, aunque ni siquiera lo miró. Con los ojos aun clavados en el horizonte dijo:

—Sí lo son, créeme. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que estuviese enfermo, que le hubiesen descubierto alguna enfermedad crónica o algo así y que se estuviese callando para que no nos preocupáramos —comentó, entrelazando las manos sin darse cuenta—. Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido, porque si fuese así su comportamiento sería raro con _todos_ , y no solamente conmigo. La otra opción que se me ocurre...

Un ruido sonó a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo a Changmin, y ambos se giraron hacia la puerta abierta del balcón a tiempo de ver a Jaejoong de pie, con cara de sorpresa, parado justo en frente de una de las macetas de Yunho, hecha añicos.

Se suponía que él y Changmin estaban solos en casa, pero en algún punto Jaejoong había regresado y ambos habían estado tan absortos en su conversación que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Y a juzgar por la expresión culpable y mortificada del mayor, su charla había sido de todo menos privada.

—¡Jaejoong! —exclamó Yunho, intentando amenizar la situación—. No te oímos llegar...

Jaejoong ni siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Changmin y cuando Yunho volvió la vista hacia su _dongsaeng_ se dio cuenta de que su _máscara indiferente_ volvía a estar en su lugar. No había ni rastro de emoción en su cara: ni furia, ni confusión, ni preocupación, ni ningún otro sentimiento que uno pudiese imaginarse en una situación así. Estaba completamente sereno, tanto, que no había un solo músculo de su cuerpo que traicionase esa _fachada_.

—Mi sesión con la psicóloga ha sido algo más corta hoy —respondió Jaejoong, sin volverse a mirarlo siquiera.

Por algún motivo, la mirada que Jaejoong dirigía a Changmin lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo. No era una mirada de disculpa, como cabría imaginar dada la situación, ni una mirada recelosa de quien sabe que dos de sus amigos han estado especulando con su privacidad. Era pura curiosidad, tan intensa que Yunho hubiese jurado que casi podía palparse; y atravesaba a Changmin de un modo tan _íntimo_ que estaba haciendo sentir a Yunho _excluido_.

Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo, y en un tono que esperaba que sonase convincente, dijo:

—Yo... tengo una reunión con Choi MinSu a la que creo que ya llego tarde —anunció, esquivando los trozos de arcilla que había en el suelo y pasando junto a Jaejoong.

Ni siquiera supo si lo habían escuchado, porque ninguno de los dos se volvió a mirarlo, ni mucho menos contestó. Y honestamente, hubiese mentido si dijese que no se lo esperaba. Había algo muy extraño entre esos dos, algo que era evidente que tenían que resolver _solos_. Y cuanto antes saliera él de ahí, antes podrían hacerlo.

Se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo y, tras una última mirada hacia el balcón, abandonó el apartamento.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, Jaejoong dio un paso en dirección a Changmin, pisando los pedazos de la maceta que sin querer había roto. En ningún momento había pretendido escuchar lo que hablaban sus compañeros, ni mucho menos hacerlo a hurtadillas como un vulgar ladrón... Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido en cuanto escuchó su propio nombre de labios de Changmin.

Había entrado en casa sin ni siquiera percatarse de si estaba alguien más, completamente absorto en su conversación con la psicóloga —a la que por fin había confesado cuál era su _problema_ — y se había dirigido sistemáticamente a su habitación para encerrarse en ella a reflexionar sobre lo que la mujer le había dicho. Pero al atravesar el salón había escuchado la voz de su _dongsaeng_ pronunciando su nombre, y al girarse hacia ella los había visto en el balcón.

La curiosidad había sido más fuerte que la sensatez. Se había acercado despacio, en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras de Changmin: como le contaba a Yunho su desastrosa sesión con la psicóloga del día anterior, y como este lo “reprendía” por no haber averiguado todo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Y cuando había comenzado a hablar de las hipótesis que tenía sobre él el terror lo había invadido ante la posibilidad de que realmente _acertara_. Sin darse cuenta había tropezado con sus propios pies y al apoyarse sobre el mueble que tenía más cerca había empujado una de las macetas de Yunho, que se resquebrajó contra el suelo, revelando su presencia.

La mirada que Changmin le había dirigido en ese segundo que tardó en reconocerlo le había hecho sentir exactamente igual que esa maceta, aunque luego se hubiese escudado bajo _ese_ semblante indiferente que Jaejoong tanto odiaba. Estaba enfadado, mucho, y con razón. Changmin había respetado su intimidad de forma completamente impecable, y él ni siquiera tenía la decencia de hacer lo mismo con su _dongsaeng_...

Y estaba _dolido_. Que no _confiase_ en él, que no le contase lo que le pasaba, le dolía, por mucho que quisiera aparentar que no.

Jaejoong se mordió el labio inferior, mientras salía al balcón, deteniéndose justo frente a Changmin. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle para intentar excusar algo que no tenía justificación, pero _necesitaba_ contarle que _sí_ confiaba en él, que toda esa absurda situación no tenía nada que ver con la confianza...

Abrió la boca, intentando encontrar una explicación, y dijo:

—No estoy enfermo.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo ante sus propias palabras. ¿Qué mierda había dicho? Eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pretendido decir. Definitivamente a su cabeza le faltaba algún tornillo, porque las cosas que hacía, que pensaba y que _sentía_ no eran ni medio normales.

—Quiero decir que...

—Sé lo que quieres decir —lo interrumpió Changmin, con voz seca y cortante—. Y tú sabes _exactamente_ el motivo por el que he descartado esa opción.

No le iba a dar tregua, era evidente. Su compañero no estaba por la labor de dejarle pasar esa falta, ni tampoco iba a permitirle dar ningún tipo de explicación. Estaba cabreado aunque su apariencia indiferente lo contradijera y Jaejoong lo entendía. Si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa, si Changmin hubiese escuchado, por ejemplo, su conversación de la noche anterior con Yoochun, él también estaría muy enfadado. Y avergonzado, y completamente aterrorizado... aunque sus motivos serían muy distintos a los de su _dongsaeng_.

—Changmin —dijo con voz estrangulada sólo de imaginarse tal posibilidad—, podría decirte que siento haber escuchado tu conversación con Yunho, pero a ninguno de los dos nos serviría esa excusa. Evidentemente no puedo dar marcha atrás y olvidar lo que he oído, y aunque pudiera eso no mitigaría tu enfado —hizo una pausa, intentando poner en orden sus ideas, y levantó la vista hacia Changmin para mirarlo directamente a la cara—. Y lo entiendo —añadió, clavando su mirada en esos ojos castaños y comenzando a retorcerse inconscientemente las manos—. Pero _necesito_ que tu entiendas otra cosa y es que...

—No tienes que darme ninguna explicación —volvió a interrumpirlo Changmin, sin variar ni un ápice ni su expresión ni su tono de voz—. Yo no te la he pedido, y honestamente no me interesa escuchar tus excusas...

—¡Joder, Changmin! No estoy intentando excusarme —dijo, elevando el tono de voz por la frustración que le provocaba su compañero siempre que se ponía en _ese_ plan—. No tengo justificación, lo sé, lo entiendo, ¿vale? ¡Pero escúchame!

—Es que no quiero escucharte, Jaejoong —respondió Changmin, con ese tono tan irritante—. _No_ quiero oír cómo me dices que tienes un buen motivo para comportarte así conmigo, ni quiero oír cómo intentas convencerme de que _sí_ confías en mí y de que me estoy preocupando por nada. Son sólo palabras...

Jaejoong volvió a morderse el labio inferior ante la respuesta de Changmin. Una vez más había adivinado correctamente sus intenciones, había leído en su rostro lo que pretendía hacer y no quería darle tan siquiera una oportunidad. No quería escuchar de su boca lo que sus acciones negaban una y otra vez... _“Son sólo palabras”_ , había dicho, y Jaejoong sabía que tenía razón. Él no podía demostrar con hechos que sí confiaba en él, porque eso sería infinitamente más desastroso que la situación tal como estaba...

—Es la verdad... —murmuró entre dientes, más en respuesta a sus propios pensamientos que a las palabras de Changmin.

—Según dicen, la verdad es relativa. Esa puede ser _tu_ verdad, pero a mí no me sirve, Jaejoong.

Y sin darle tan siquiera tiempo a responder, Changmin entró en el salón y se dirigió directamente al vestíbulo, con obvias intenciones de largarse de casa como minutos antes había hecho Yunho.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Cuando Changmin regresó a casa, pasada la medianoche, sus compañeros todavía no habían vuelto. Recordaba vagamente que Yoochun y Junsu habían quedado con algunos de sus ex compañeros de Super Junior, medio de incógnito, ya que la SM no les permitía ningún contacto con _‘los ingratos que nos deben todo y al final nos han dado la espalda’_ ; y Yunho había avisado de que pasaría toda la noche fuera, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenía antes del lanzamiento para pasarlo con su novia.

No sabía dónde estaba Jaejoong, pero conociéndolo no le extrañaría nada que hubiese aprovechado la noche “libre” de sus compañeros para salir a emborracharse con algún amigo. Bien, que se divirtiera, a ver si así dejaba de hacer el gilipollas y volvía a ser el Jaejoong de siempre, porque ya estaba empezando a cansarse de todo eso.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche y luego regresó al salón con la intención de ponerse a ver un rato la tele. Pero antes de que pudiese ni siquiera encender el televisor, su móvil comenzó a sonar y la pantalla de su teléfono le indicó quien lo estaba llamando. 

Era Jaejoong.

Durante uno o dos segundos Changmin consideró seriamente la posibilidad de no cogerle el teléfono. Claro que eso supondría tener que apagar el móvil para el resto de la noche, porque no dejarían de llegar mensajes...

Pero tratándose de su _hyung_ , no era descabellado pensar que se hubiese metido en algún lío importante, como hacer cosas que no debería en un sitio público o meterse con las personas equivocadas. Cuando Jaejoong estaba realmente preocupado por algo, su mente tendía a focalizarse en eso, por lo que no le quedaba espacio para pensar en las cosas que hacía o decía a los demás...

Suspirando, arrastró el dedo por la pantalla para descolgar y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres, Jaejoong?

—Eres un cabrón —contestó la voz pastosa de su _hyung_ al otro lado de la línea—. Eres un auténtico cabronazo y no sabes cómo me gustaría poder odiarte.

Changmin elevó una ceja ante sus palabras, reconociendo al instante el tono de voz de su compañero. Era evidente que Jaejoong había estado bebiendo, como había pensado, pero a juzgar por lo pastoso de su voz y lo mucho que parecía costarle vocalizar, había tomado más alcohol del que tomaba habitualmente.

—Estás borracho.

—Las cosas siempre tienen que ser como tu quieres —continuó, ignorándolo por completo—. Dices lo que te da la gana y luego te largas sin darme opción a responderte.

Changmin volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos, y respondió con voz paciente.

—No tenías nada que decirme, Jaejoong...

—¡Sí! —exclamó, elevando el tono de voz—. Sí, sí, sí. Tenía que decirte precisamente eso: eres un cabrón. Tú dices que no quieres que te cuente nada obi...oblivi... que no te cuente nada a la fuerza, pero luego me _presionas_ cada vez que puedes insistiendo en que no confío en ti...

Vale, en parte tenía razón. Él no quería obligar a Jaejoong a nada, pero al mismo tiempo toda la situación le parecía surrealista, y su curiosidad natural no hacía más que volverlo loco. Mil y una posibilidades habían pasado por su mente, posibilidades que había descartado prácticamente al instante por ser absolutamente imposibles. Sólo dos le parecían medianamente razonables y aun así era imaginar demasiado...

Sólo quería saber de una maldita vez lo que pasaba. No era tanto pedir, ¿o sí?

Volvió a suspirar, consciente de que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de todo eso.

—Jaejoong, no voy a discutir contigo, estás borracho —dijo, intentando no hacer mucho caso a sus palabras.

—Sí, estoy borracho, ¡pero hablo muy en serio! —gritó, provocando que tuviese que apartarse un poco el móvil de la oreja—. Joder, Changmin, ¿por qué no entiendes que no te puedo contar lo que me pasa? Tú menos que nadie deberías querer saberlo...

¿Él menos que nadie? ¿De qué coño iba Jaejoong? Él era el único interesado en todo eso ya que le afectaba directamente. Y si cualquiera de las hipótesis que había pensado eran remotamente posibles, mucho más. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo iba a ignorar algo así y actuar como si nada pasara?

—Haz el favor de bajar la voz, que aun no estoy sordo —dijo, intentando no alterarse también—. Y mejor hablamos mañana, cuando sepas lo que estás diciendo.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA COLGARME! —volvió a gritar su _hyung_ , ahora con más fuerza—. Esta vez no vas a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, _dongsaeng_ malcriado.

Changmin volvió a suspirar, cansado. Si quería hablar, que lo hiciera. Cuando se ponía en ese plan era mejor no discutir con él y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

—Bien, te escucho —respondió resignado.

Exactamente como esperaba, desde el otro lado de la línea sólo le llegó la música del garito perdido donde Jaejoong había estado bebiendo. Su compañero se quedó en silencio, seguramente confundido por el hecho de que hubiese decidido no discutir con él, e inseguro porque realmente _no_ podía decir nada, al menos nada de lo que seguramente tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Lo ves? —respondió Changmin, después de un par de minutos de silencio—. Realmente no _tienes_ nada que decir.

Una especie de resoplido de Jaejoong se escuchó a través del auricular, pero nuevamente guardó silencio.

Realmente era un caso perdido.

Changmin abrió la boca para despedirse, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la voz pastosa de Jaejoong susurró:

—No soporto que me odies.

Changmin frunció el entrecejo ante la afirmación. ¿Qué se supone que quería decir eso? Era evidente que él no lo odiaba, ni mucho menos, sino toda esa idiotez le traería sin cuidado. Vale que podían discutir una y mil veces pero eso siempre lo habían hecho y no por ello habían dejado de ser como hermanos. Y Jaejoong lo sabía, aun estando completamente borracho... 

No, no se trataba de eso.

Jaejoong había hablado en presente, pero no se refería a que él lo odiase en ese momento. Se refería al futuro, a lo que él creía que podía ocurrir si le contaba lo que tanto estaba tratando de esconder. Jaejoong estaba convencido de que si se lo contaba arruinaría su relación actual...

¿Realmente podría ser lo que pensaba? ¿No era tan descabellado que Jaejoong...?

Changmin se puso en pie y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el vestíbulo al tiempo que decía:

—Dime dónde estás, Jaejoong. No estás en condiciones de conducir, voy a ir a recogerte.


	5. Alcohol

 

Tendría que haberse imaginado que estaría allí. Honestamente, hacía tiempo que se preguntaba por qué a ese local aún no le habían puesto el nombre de Jaejoong, porque la mayor parte de las noches que salía acaba allí. Hasta tenía reservada permanentemente una de las salas privadas del primer piso, con mesas y cómodos sillones, necesaria para que las fans no invadiesen su intimidad. Tanto era así que, cuando comenzó lo de la demanda, la SM les había prohibido a él y a Yunho la entrada al local para evitar que se encontrasen con sus ex-compañeros.

Changmin entró sin problemas en cuanto el portero lo reconoció, aun cuando se suponía que el local exigía una cierta etiqueta y él no llevaba más que unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el primer piso, sin buscar entre la multitud y tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible; Jaejoong sólo bajaba cuando pretendía ligar, y tal como estaba la situación _sabía_ que no era el caso.

Afortunadamente Changmin no se encontró con ningún conocido en todo el trayecto y nadie lo abordó con peticiones tontas de fotos o autógrafos. Esa noche su paciencia era bastante escasa y tener que atender a Jaejoong la colmaría por completo, por lo que mejor que nadie se acercara o al día siguiente todo el país estaría enterado de que Choikang Changmin de _‘Dong Bang Shin Ki’_ se había vuelto _aun_ más borde de lo que ya era. Lo que sería todo un logro...

Por fin alcanzó el reservado, prácticamente al fondo del local, y ni siquiera se molestó en llamar antes de abrir la puerta y pasar al interior.

Como había imaginado un buen numero de botellas de licor estaban esparcidas sobre la pequeña mesa que había entre los sofás, la mayoría de ellas mediadas, y a juzgar por lo mojado que estaba el cristal de la mesa, una buena parte del contenido había sido derramado sobre ella. El culpable de ese desastre, Jaejoong, estaba sentado sobre uno de los sillones, con la espalda encorvada y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo precariamente entre las manos lo que parecía ser el enésimo whisky de la noche. Y miraba el vaso con ojos vidriosos y desenfocados como si fuese lo más interesante del universo.

Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que Changmin había previsto, estaba solo. Al parecer no había podido convencer a ningún amigo para que lo acompañara esa noche, o quizás ni siquiera lo había intentado. En el pasado, hubiese sido prácticamente imposible encontrarlo en ese o cualquier otro garito bebiendo solo, ya que por lo general no soportaba la soledad. Pero en el presente a Changmin ya no le sorprendía prácticamente nada del extraño comportamiento de su _hyung_.

—Jaejoong —dijo a modo de saludo, cerrando la puerta, aun cuando sonó más a suspiro cansado que a otra cosa.

Su compañero no respondió. Siguió mirando como el hielo se derretía en ese vaso que tenía entre las manos, completamente ajeno a su presencia. Changmin se preguntó vagamente si no lo habría oído o si en realidad estaba tan borracho que era incapaz de articular palabra. Aunque a juzgar por la vehemencia con que lo había encarado por teléfono, suponía que sus capacidades vocales seguían funcionando a la perfección. O bueno, todo lo perfectamente que pueden funcionar en un hombre cuya sangre debía de ser el líquido menos abundante en su organismo en ese momento...

Puso los ojos en blanco ante ese pensamiento y dio un par de pasos en dirección a Jaejoong. Sabía de antemano que sería difícil sacarlo de allí sin tener que emplear la fuerza, que convencerlo iba a llevar un tiempo superior a cualquier previsión que pudiese hacer, pero no iba a permitir que comenzara ignorándolo. Así que en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Changmin apoyó la mano derecha sobre su hombro pretendiendo hacerle notar de ese modo su presencia, y se dispuso a volver a hablar...

Pero nada más tocarlo Jaejoong pareció cobrar vida y se movió como un resorte, apartándose violentamente de él y golpeándole la mano que había apoyado en su hombro para alejarla. Sus ojos, que antes habían estado clavados en la bebida, se volvieron hacia él, mirándolo con una furia que, estaba seguro, nada tenía que ver con ese breve e inocente contacto de su mano.

—¡No me toques! —dijo con ese tono pastoso que había empleado por teléfono, elevando la voz mucho más de lo necesario.

Changmin frunció el entrecejo, confundido por la reacción de Jaejoong. En el pasado habían discutido miles de veces, e incluso habían llegado a las manos en más de una ocasión, pero en cierto modo siempre era _justificado_. Y normalmente estaban en igualdad de condiciones...

Esta situación era por completo diferente. Su estado y el de Jaejoong no tenían nada que ver y la exagerada reacción de este ante su contacto carecía de explicación, al menos de una lógica.

—Sigues enfadado —dijo Changmin, remarcando lo obvio, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había frente a Jaejoong, al otro lado de la mesa—. Y sigo sin saber por qué.

Por toda respuesta, Jaejoong lo atravesó con esa mirada vidriosa cargada de furia y dio un trago al vaso que todavía tenía en la mano. Puede que estuviese borracho y puede que sus capacidades y su razonamiento en esas condiciones fuera prácticamente inexistente, pero Changmin _sabía_ que si su mente estaba centrada en algo, ni todo el alcohol del mundo podría hacerle olvidar.

Changmin no quería hablar con él así. Si lo que se imaginaba era cierto, si realmente lo que le pasaba a Jaejoong tenía que ver con esa opción que en un principio le había parecido tan remota, no quería que fuese así. Porque probablemente su _hyung_ no se acordaría al día siguiente de lo que había dicho, ni recordaría ninguna de sus palabras en respuesta, pero él _sí_ se acordaría. Y la experiencia le decía que la mayor parte de las veces las conversaciones en el estado en que estaba Jaejoong no merecían la pena.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Changmin tras un instante de silencio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Ya has bebido demasiado.

Un murmullo apenas entendible salió de los labios de Jaejoong.

—Vete tu. Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

Changmin suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Como había previsto no sería fácil convencerlo. Por supuesto siempre le quedaba la opción de sacarlo a rastras empleando la fuerza, pero eso probablemente causaría un gran revuelo y era algo que él prefería evitar.

—¿Por qué quieres quedarte? —preguntó, intentando usar la lógica, sabiendo que era un término desconocido para Jaejoong aun estando sobrio—. A juzgar por tu expresión no te lo estás pasando precisamente bien...

Su compañero frunció el entrecejo, como si le costase entender la pregunta, y aprovechó para dar otro trago a la bebida que dejó el vaso sólo con hielo.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca —respondió.

Changmin puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá, apoyándose en el respaldo.

—Siempre lo haces.

Por alguna razón su respuesta pareció enfurecer todavía más a Jaejoong, que apretó el vaso con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Su mirada colérica volvió a atravesar a Changmin de un modo incluso más intenso que antes y la furia era tal en su tono cuando habló que apenas se distinguieron unas palabras de otras:

—Si hiciese lo que _quiero_ tu _no_ podrías soportarlo...

Changmin se preguntó vagamente qué querría decir con una respuesta tan críptica, pero no dijo nada. Estando sobrio, Jaejoong le daría una respuesta que lo confundiría aún más. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que podría responder en ese estado, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y contestó:

—Lo que tu digas.

Jaejoong apartó la mirada para coger una de las muchas botellas que había sobre la mesa y volver a servirse un trago de whisky. Y una vez hubo llenado el vaso, bastante torpemente, se dejó caer hacia atrás, hacia el respaldo, quedando en una postura desmadejada, con la bebida apoyada prácticamente sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto, Jaejoong? —volvió a preguntar Changmin ante el silencio obstinado de su _hyung_ —. Pocas veces te he visto beber solo...

Por un breve instante, Changmin pensó que no iba a responder. Sus ojos volvían a estar clavados en el vaso que tenía sobre el pecho, y su atención parecía estar a kilómetros de ese pequeño reservado. Sin embargo, finalmente respondió erráticamente:

—Tú nunca ves nada.

Era un reproche. No era una respuesta a su pregunta y Changmin estaba seguro de que ni siquiera tenía que ver con la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Era otra cosa, la piedra angular de toda esa situación, lo que de verdad lo enfurecía y lo había llevado a ese estado de embriaguez en el que ahora se encontraba. Jaejoong estaba cabreado con él porque no era capaz de _ver_ lo que ocurría, porque no era capaz de _ayudarlo_ , pero tampoco de quedarse al margen...

Jaejoong pretendía que huyera, que lo dejara solo con sus propios problemas, esos que sabía que _no_ iba a solucionar pero que tampoco quería compartir con él por nada del mundo. Él mismo lo había dicho: no quería ser odiado, al menos no por él.

Y Changmin lo entendía. Jaejoong no podría soportar más odio del que él mismo tenía dentro, del que sentía hacia sí mismo...

—Puede parecerlo —respondió Changmin calmadamente, mirándolo a los ojos, aun cuando se había prometido que _no_ iba a intentar conversar seriamente con su compañero—, pero no estoy ciego.

Ante su afirmación, Jaejoong volvió la vista hacia él, alejando el vaso de su pecho en un gesto violento y derramando algo de su contenido sobre el sofá. Su expresión, entre furiosa y dubitativa, dejaba en claro que no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir y que _esperaba_ que sólo lo estuviese vacilando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo.

Changmin sonrió, recostándose contra el sofá y apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo de este, en un gesto que exudaba confianza y determinación.

—Por la tarde —dijo calmadamente, sin apartar la mirada de Jaejoong—, cuando escuchaste lo que no debías, hubo algo que no llegué a decirle a Yunho: la segunda opción, esa que me parecía también bastante improbable y de la cual, a cada minuto, me convenzo más.

Jaejoong abrió los ojos por completo durante un segundo, con una expresión que denotaba tanto _terror_ que hizo que Changmin ampliase su sonrisa autosuficiente. Temía que hubiese adivinado lo que en verdad le pasaba, que hubiese descubierto ese secreto que estaba empeñado en mantener oculto. Y si era lo que pensaba, Changmin lo entendía.

—No quiero saberlo —murmuró Jaejoong, apartando la mirada para volver a clavarla en su vaso medio vacío.

—Mientes —respondió Changmin, aun sonriendo—. Pero este no es el momento y mucho menos el lugar para hablar de ello.

—Sólo quieres confundirme —insistió Jaejoong, sin levantar la vista de ese vaso que parecía encontrar tan interesante.

—No me necesitas para eso.

Era evidente que Jaejoong no sabía de qué estaba hablando, o más bien _pretendía_ no saberlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él no se hubiese dado cuenta, porque eso echaría por tierra todos los esquemas que hubiese hecho. Probablemente había imaginado un sin fin de situaciones en las que él descubría la verdad, pero Changmin estaba seguro que ni siquiera una de esas premisas se acercaba a lo que de verdad ocurriría si estaba en lo cierto.

—Quieres que te cuente que yo... que tu... —insistió Jaejoong, desesperado—. No, no voy a hacerlo.

—Yo no te he pedido eso.

Jaejoong dio un trago a su bebida, a todas luces intentando calmarse, y replicó más furioso de lo que la situación ameritaba:

—Yo tampoco te pedí que vinieses, y aquí estás.

Changmin sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. Jaejoong no había perdido oportunidad de recordarle que no lo quería ahí y que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero era evidente que _sí_ lo necesitaba, en más de un sentido.

—Sí —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Vine para llevarte a casa y es exactamente eso lo que vamos a hacer.

La mirada de terror de Jaejoong se incrementó y casi gritando replicó:

—No. No, no, no —exclamó, arrastrándose por el sofá en un intento de alejarse de él—. Tu no... Yunho. ¡Quiero a Yunho! —frunció el entrecejo y añadió—. O a Yoochun.

Changmin volvió a sonreír y, acercándose a él, susurró:

—Es una lástima que sólo me tengas a mi.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Jaejoong miraba al frente, a través de la luna del coche, tratando de imaginarse que en realidad no estaba metido en ese automóvil y que su acompañante nada tenía que ver con Changmin. Claro que la empresa era difícil cuando sus ojos tenían la molesta costumbre de desplazarse cada pocos minutos hacia la derecha, donde su compañero estaba sentado, conduciendo. O cuando su olor impregnaba todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese magnífico coche. O cuando debía mantener los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para evitar que sus manos comenzasen a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo...

En realidad no debería estar ahí. En ese momento Jaejoong debería estar todavía en su local favorito disfrutando en soledad de la bebida hasta perder el sentido, o mejor, hasta recuperar el que en algún punto había perdido. Pero no. Había tenido que marcar el teléfono de su _dongsaeng_ y gritarle cosas que no había sido capaz de decirle a la cara y que, en el fondo, sólo tenían el propósito de lograr su atención, fuese como fuese.

Y vaya si lo había logrado. Changmin se había presentado rapidísimamente en el establecimiento, aun cuando se había negado a decirle donde estaba, y lo había encarado de forma calma y directa. Era evidente que ya no estaba enfadado por su pequeño desliz al escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación que había mantenido con Yunho por la tarde, y su llamada, lejos de alterarlo, lo había dejado completamente indiferente.

Jaejoong no podía soportarlo. _Odiaba_ profundamente su calma, cómo desechaba todas y cada una de sus palabras como si no tuviesen importancia, escudándose en el hecho de que estaba borracho. Y odiaba que lo mirase de esa forma tranquila y _confiada_ de quien es dueño de la situación y va a hacer su voluntad por encima de quien sea.

¡Cómo le hubiese gustado estar en verdad tan borracho como para no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando! Cuando lo _oyó_ aparecer había tratado de ignorarlo, concentrándose en cualquier tontería, pero había sido completamente en vano. Todos sus sentidos eran sensibles a Changmin en un grado que jamás había experimentado. El alcohol, lejos de embotarle la mente volviéndolo insensible a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto, incrementado mil veces todas las sensaciones que su _dongsaeng_ le producía...

Con la salvedad de que era menos dueño de sí mismo y de sus actos, y sentía que en cualquier momento podría hacer algo que dejase al descubierto todo ese estúpido asunto con Changmin.

Cuando lo había tocado en el hombro, Jaejoong hubiese podido saltarle encima. Ese breve e inocente contacto lo había desestabilizado por completo y había tenido que apartarse violentamente porque toda su concentración se había ido al traste. Su mente había quedado en blanco durante unos segundos donde todo su ser le gritaba que tenía a Changmin para él, que estaban _solos_ , en ese lugar apartado en el que nadie los molestaría nunca. Y una considerable cantidad de imágenes que _no_ debería permitirse habían inundado su mente un segundo después ofuscándolo del todo...

Afortunadamente, el hecho de que Changmin tuviese _tanto_ poder sobre él, que lograse desestabilizarlo con _tan_ poco, lo había enfurecido por completo y había decidido aferrarse a esa ira para mantenerse a sí mismo a ralla. Changmin era el _enemigo_. Sólo tenía que repetirse eso una y otra vez hasta volver a estar a salvo en su habitación y poder dar rienda suelta a todos esos pensamientos turbadores...

Sin embargo, ese mantra se hacía difícil de mantener en ese espacio tan reducido donde todo le recordaba a Changmin, y donde con apenas estirar una de sus manos podría tocarlo. Su mente se distraía a la mínima oportunidad cada vez que sus ojos se volvían hacia Changmin: sus manos sobre el volante, agarrándolo con tal suavidad que casi parecía una caricia; su pelo rebelde, despeinado por el viento que entraba a través de la ventanilla; su boca ligeramente abierta, con los labios algo resecos que provocaba que su lengua se desplazase por ellos cada poco tiempo para hidratarlos...

¿Por qué puñetero motivo todas esas cosas tan _normales_ lo atraían de ese modo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ser él quien hidratase esos labios con su lengua, lenta y pausadamente, hasta que sus labios se uniesen impidiendo que el aire se escapase? Y sentir las manos de Changmin en su cuerpo acariciándolo con la misma suavidad con la que se aferraban al volante...

Jaejoong tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior por enésima vez desde que había subido al coche. Señor, se suponía que el alcohol iba a hacerle olvidar, iba a hacerlo sentir bien por una vez, y sin embargo... Todo lo que podía sentir era calor, un calor abrasador y asfixiante que lo recorría de arriba abajo mientras su sangre se acumulaba en un incómodo punto de su cuerpo que no iba a poder ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al garaje del edificio donde vivían, ni de que su _dongsaeng_ había apagado el motor del coche tras aparcar. Todo lo que podía hacer era repetir una vez y otra, y otra más ese mantra que lo ayudaba a mantener la cordura; y permanecer con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho para evitar que tomaran su propio camino hacia el cuerpo de su compañero...

Sólo cuando la voz de Changmin, completamente serena, sonó a su lado, Jaejoong abrió los ojos:

—Hemos llegado —dijo solamente.

¿Por qué su voz parecía tan _seductora_ al decir algo tan normal? Sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente por un instante, parecía profundamente incitadores, excitados, y cada uno de sus movimientos cuando un instante después abandonó el coche, parecían gritar su nombre reclamando su contacto.

Jaejoong volvió a morderse el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¿Y por qué justamente Changmin de entre todas las personas del mundo? Cualquiera habría sido mejor, cualquiera, incluido el excéntrico Heechul y toda su mala leche... O el resto de sus propios compañeros. Incluso eso podría haberlo soportado.

Pero Changmin...

Sintió como la puerta de su lado del coche se abría pero no se movió ni un milímetro. No quería ver la diversión de Changmin ante su estado, o peor, su exasperación ante lo descoordinado de sus movimientos. Quería que se fuese y lo dejase ahí, completamente solo, donde todo lo que podría hacer sería contra sí mismo; donde podría dar rienda suelta a su desesperación. O a su _excitación_. Ni siquiera sabía cuál de las dos era más apremiante...

Jaejoong escuchó un profundo resoplido de cansancio a su izquierda y al instante siguiente _sintió_ cómo Changmin intentaban ayudarlo a salir del coche. Una de sus manos lo cogió por la parte superior de su brazo, con fuerza, mientras la otra rodeó su cabeza por detrás hasta apoyarse sobre su hombro derecho. Y, al igual que la primera vez que lo había _tocado_ , toda su concentración se dispersó por completo, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuese su _tacto_ , imaginando _esas_ manos tocándolo por todo su cuerpo, acariciando y excitando a su paso hasta hacer que se estremeciera y gritase de necesidad...

No. No, no, no, no, no. ¡Eso nunca ocurriría!

Abrió rápidamente los ojos para ayudar a su mente a centrarse sobre el lugar en que estaban y sobre la situación. Y acto seguido, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, apoyó las manos sobre la cintura de Changmin y lo empujó violentamente, logrando que lo soltara y haciéndolo trastabillar en el proceso.

—¡QUE NO ME TOQUES! —gritó, todo lo fuertemente que pudo.

Changmin lo miró confundido, apoyándose en la parte superior de la puerta del coche para mantener el equilibrio que casi le había hecho perder con el empujón. Y luego frunció el entrecejo y su mirada _acusadora_ se clavó en sus ojos de forma casi dolorosa.

—¿Qué coño es lo que te pasa, Jaejoong? —preguntó, evidentemente cabreado—. Ya empiezo a estar cansado de tanta gilipollez junta.

Jaejoong trató de ignorarlo, apoyándose precariamente en la puerta del coche y en el propio asiento para levantarse. Estaba claro que Changmin no iba a dejar que se quedase en _su_ coche, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era buscar el propio y meterse dentro hasta volver a ser por completo dueño de sus actos. O hasta que hubiese la suficiente gente alrededor como para que Changmin dejase de ser el foco de todo su universo. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Miró alrededor, evitando conscientemente los ojos de Changmin, pero su plaza estaba vacía. Frunció el entrecejo, confuso, y recordó que su coche se había quedado cerca del local donde había estado bebiendo.

Mierda. ¿Por qué los coches nunca estaban ahí cuando se los necesitaba?

Intentó erguirse completamente para alejarse del coche de Changmin —y del propio Changmin—, pero trastabilló al tropezar con sus propios pies y se hubiese caído al suelo si su _dongsaeng_ no hubiese estirado el brazo para agarrarlo por la cintura, con tan _mala_ fortuna que su camiseta se elevó unos centímetros y terminó con la mano directamente apoyada sobre su piel.

Jaejoong sabía que no era una caricia y mucho menos intencionada, pero no podía evitar sentirla como tal. Su mano estaba estirada, adaptada a la forma de uno de sus costados, quemando su piel como si de un hierro candente se tratase... Y sentir su brazo allí, a la altura de su ombligo, sujetándolo suave y firmemente era la sensación más electrizante del mundo. Jaejoong se estremeció al imaginarse esa mano bajando suavemente, sólo unos centímetros, y acariciando su cuerpo por encima del pantalón allí donde más lo necesitaba. Y deslizándose luego siguiendo su piel, más allá de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, para rodear su erección y masajearla de arriba abajo, despacio, firmemente...

Gimió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar mirar a su _dongsaeng_.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Changmin ante el sonido, con la preocupación patente en su tono de voz.

No. No estaba bien. Nunca volvería a estar bien mientras Changmin estuviese a su lado, tan cerca como para...

Se apartó de su brazo, dejándose caer con todo su pecho contra el coche, aun sin abrir los ojos. _Tenía_ que salir de ahí cuanto antes, a donde fuese, era igual. Sólo lejos de Changmin...

—Estoy bien —mintió, con los ojos aun cerrados.

—No es cierto —dijo Changmin, con ese tono calmado tan irritante—. Tu expresión te contradice.

Su voz sonó tan cerca que Jaejoong abrió los ojos, aterrado. Changmin apenas se había movido. Seguía con el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre la puerta del coche, pero más cerca, y sus ojos preocupados estaban clavados en él de una forma tan _íntima_ que hicieron que Jaejoong tuviese que tragar saliva para poder seguir respirando apropiadamente.

Por Dios, ¿en qué momento se había convertido en alguien capaz de excitarse _tanto_ ante la mera compañía de Changmin? No era justo, _nadie_ debería tener tanto poder sobre él...

—¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz? —preguntó, en apenas un murmullo inaudible, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos—. ¿Por qué?

Por un instante le pareció que Changmin iba a decir algo, pero en el último momento guardó silencio. Se limitó a mirarlo de _esa_ forma tan extraña y Jaejoong sintió el peregrino impulso de golpearlo para ver si lograba hacerlo reaccionar, que se fuese y lo dejase solo, que se alejase de él y no volviese a acercarse nunca...

Nunca...

Sólo el pensamiento ya resultaba doloroso. Changmin era una parte tan importante de su _todo_ que no volver a tenerlo cerca sería como arrancarse un brazo, o una pierna, un miembro sin el que su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. 

—Te odio —murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos ante el horror que le provocaba pensar en ello—. Te odio, te odio...

Estaba siendo irracional y lo sabía. Seguramente Changmin no entendería sus actos y mucho menos sus palabras, y honestamente ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo. Pero en ese momento se sentía completa y totalmente atrapado, paralizado, incapaz de avanzar, de pie justo sobre el centro de la línea que separaba el _necesitar_ a Changmin cerca y el _quererlo_ lejos para no estropear más sus vidas...

¿Qué podía hacer en una situación así? ¿Cuál era el camino correcto? ¿Por qué todos eran capaces de comprender su situación, de _adivinar_ lo que le pasaba, pero nadie era capaz de darle una _solución_? Nadie podía entender cómo se sentía sencillamente porque ninguno de ellos _estaba_ en su piel y las palabras jamás serían capaces de expresar ni siquiera una mínima parte del tormento que sentía...

Frustrado, golpeó a Changmin con el puño, alcanzándole en el vientre, deseando liberar de alguna manera la tensión. No lo logró, pero no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, así que volvió a golpear una y otra vez, bastante torpemente, mientras su _dongsaeng_ lo esquivaba con facilidad. Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que Jaejoong había pensado, Changmin no le devolvió los golpes. Se limitaba a bloquear sus puños con las manos y con los brazos, tratando de calmarlo, y al final consiguió inmovilizarlo contra el coche, llevando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y presionando sus antebrazos contra la parte superior del cristal.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Changmin, tan cerca que sintió su respiración sobre la frente mientras clavaba con ferocidad sus ojos en él.

Jaejoong no podía pensar en nada, apenas sí podía respirar. Sentía las manos de Changmin sobre su piel, presionando con apenas fuerza, apresándolo de un modo muy parecido a cómo lo hacía en sus sueños; su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión, marcándose todos y cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos, de su pecho, y de su cuello; sus ojos, clavados en él eran feroces y lo atravesaban de un modo casi físico, con una mirada capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta; y respiraba contra su piel, con su aliento rozando su frente en cada espiración, sus labios entreabiertos y ligeramente brillantes por la saliva estaban a menos de un palmo de su rostro, tan apetecibles, tan, tan deseables...

Volvió a tragar saliva, intentando calmarse, intentando alejar ese mar de pensamientos irracionales que se mezclaban en su cabeza y todas esas sensaciones que su sola cercanía le provocaba. Pero entonces inspiró y el olor almizclado de Changmin lo envolvió por completo, arrancándole hasta la última partícula de raciocinio que pudiese quedarle...

No pudo evitarlo. Antes de ser capaz de pensar en lo que iba a hacer giró su cabeza hacia Changmin y estiró el cuello para besarlo en los labios. El contacto fue frío y torpe, pero a Jaejoong no le importó porque la sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado, mucho, mucho mejor que en sus sueños. Sus labios eran suaves, incitadores, y Jaejoong se apretó contra ellos, tratando de obtener más, de fundirse con su _dongsaeng_ aunque fuese durante un pequeño instante. Se movió contra ellos, tratando de atrapar su esencia, de descubrir su sabor, y finalmente los acarició con su lengua, deseando, _necesitando_ obtener mucho más...

Fue en ese momento, cuando intentó profundizar el beso, cuando Changmin reaccionó, apartándose hacia atrás y soltándolo en el proceso, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Pero Jaejoong estaba más allá de cualquier capacidad de raciocinio.

Aprovechando la repentina libertad de movimientos dio un rápido paso hacia Changmin, cerrando la distancia que este había puesto entre ellos y, agarrándolo por el cuello para impedirle huir, Jaejoong volvió a besarlo. Realmente no le importaba si su _dongsaeng_ estaba dispuesto o no a colaborar, ni las consecuencias que sus actos tendrían después, porque no era capaz de pensar más que en la deliciosa sensación de tener a Changmin para sí, tan pegado que apenas podía colarse el aire entre ellos; y en sentir su piel bajo los dedos, cálida y suave, recortada contra el final de su cabello que se colaba entre sus dedos; y en la mareante sensación de _al fin_ tener sus labios contra los de su compañero, saboreando lo que había soñado tantas veces, pero esta vez de verdad...

No podía detenerse. Abrió nuevamente los labios, tratando de profundizar el beso, de hacerlo más _real_ de algún modo, mientras sus manos aferraban firmemente a Changmin. Sabía que, si este quería apartarse, su fuerza no iba a ser suficiente para impedírselo, pero aun así _tenía_ que intentarlo, tenía que aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiese de ello porque no habría más oportunidades...

Tanteó con su lengua los labios de Changmin, tratando de abrirse camino, _necesitando_ más, mucho, mucho más, y se pegó más a él, curvando los dedos sobre su cabello hasta atrapar algunos de sus mechones fuertemente. Si tan sólo pudiera besarlo _de verdad_ , aunque sólo fuese una vez... Si pudiese sentir por un instante la lengua de Changmin contra la suya...

Como si hubiese pronunciado esos pensamientos en voz alta, Changmin entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole el acceso, y su lengua se unió a la propia en una caricia apenas tentativa, insegura.

Y al instante siguiente, era Changmin quien lo estaba besando, quien lo aprisionaba contra el coche bruscamente y lo agarraba por la cintura, mientras su lengua se mezclaba con la propia en una apasionada batalla que estremeció hasta el último poro de su piel...

Dios, se sentía tan bien, tan... _perfecto_.

No había ni el más mínimo ápice de ternura en el beso de Changmin, era salvaje y urgente, totalmente impulsivo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo por encima de la ropa de un modo que nada tenía que ver con la suavidad. Pero era Changmin _en estado puro_ , sin reglas, sin cinismo, sin ningún pensamiento en su mente más allá del momento. Sólo sintiendo, exactamente como él. En ese momento no existía nada más, sólo ellos dos...

Jaejoong deslizó la mano derecha hasta su pecho, tratando de sentirlo a través de la ropa, e inclinó más la cabeza intentando besarlo más profundamente. En un acto reflejo movió la cadera contra Changmin, rozando su más que despierta erección contra él en una caricia desesperada, y la sensación lo volvió loco. Gimió fuerte y profundamente, aun dentro del beso, y repitió el movimiento...

Y en ese instante Changmin se apartó.

Jaejoong abrió los ojos, completamente desorientado por el brusco final del beso y vio a su _dongsaeng_ con los ojos aún cerrados y la respiración completamente agitada. En realidad no se había alejado, al menos no completamente. Permanecía con las manos apoyadas en la parte superior del coche, al lado de sus hombros, y con los brazos completamente estirados. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante y, por su expresión, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recuperar la calma.

¿Qué mierda había hecho? La comprensión comenzó a penetrar despacio en el cerebro de Jaejoong mientras trataba de calmar también su respiración, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ambos, de lo que _él_ había provocado. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su _dongsaeng_ , ni lo que lo había inducido a besarlo de una forma _tan_ arrebatada, tan _pasional_ ; pero el _horror_ ante su propio comportamiento era tal que Jaejoong no podía pensar en nada más...

Finalmente, Changmin abrió los ojos, clavándolos en él. Y su mirada estaba tan cargada de excitación que hizo que Jaejoong se estremeciese por completo.

—Así no —dijo solamente, con un tono de voz tan _ronco_ que le puso el vello de punta.

Y luego se irguió por completo, cerró la puerta del coche de un golpe seco y lo rodeó para entrar por el asiento del conductor y ponerlo en marcha.

Jaejoong no necesitó mirarlo para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, y por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con él. Se apartó torpemente del coche para apoyarse en una de las columnas del garaje y vio cómo Changmin se alejaba hasta alcanzar el portal y abandonar el edificio en su automóvil.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Cuando Junsu y Yoochun llegaron se encontraron a Jaejoong sentado al pie de una columna, en el garaje, exactamente en el lugar en que Changmin les había dicho. Y a juzgar por su expresión y lo desgarbado de su postura, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, dispersa en algún asunto que probablemente tenía que ver con el alcohol que, resultaba evidente, había estado bebiendo.

Junsu salió del coche, preguntándose por qué estaba en ese estado y qué demonios tenía que ver Changmin en todo eso. Su _dongsaeng_ había llamado a Yoochun hacía apenas un cuarto de hora para decirle que _debían_ regresar a casa porque Jaejoong estaba solo y borracho en el garaje, donde era probable que se quedase si nadie iba a recogerlo.

Y, por raras que pareciesen la situación y las vagas indicaciones de Changmin, Yoochun no había preguntado, lo cual escapaba a todas las leyes de la lógica. Su compañero se había limitado a asentir y decirle a Changmin que no se preocupase, que ellos se encargaban. Y acto seguido se había disculpado con sus amigos de Super Junior y se lo había llevado de allí sin darle ninguna explicación.

De hecho no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, lo cual incrementaba la inquietud de Junsu, puesto que Yoochun nunca perdía oportunidad de hablar. Sobre todo si se trataba de sus compañeros y los extraños comportamientos de estos, algo que su _hyung_ adoraba analizar.

Por supuesto, Junsu se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Jaejoong y Changmin en los últimos días, de su extraña y forzada comunicación, o más bien la falta de ella. Pero había dado por supuesto que ambos solucionarían el problema que fuese que tenían y todos seguirían adelante con sus vidas, como siempre. Además, era un asunto entre los dos y nadie debía meterse, ni siquiera ellos. Si hubiesen necesitado su ayuda la habrían pedido, así de simple.

Sin embargo, por lo que veía, la situación no tenía nada de sencilla. Si, como parecía, Changmin había dejado a Jaejoong en ese estado en el garaje, sin ayudarlo a llegar a casa, algo fuerte tenía que haber pasado entre ellos. Uno podría llegar a pensar que su relación se había enfriado al vivir tanto tiempo separados, que ya no eran tan cercanos como solían serlo, pero Junsu sabía que no se trataba de eso. Si ese fuese el caso, Changmin nunca hubiese llamado esa noche y simplemente habría dejado que Jaejoong se las apañase como pudiese.

Esa corta y críptica llamada indicaba lo mucho que en realidad Changmin se preocupaba por Jaejoong, lo que hacía difícil de explicar que lo hubiese dejado solo en ese estado lamentable. Aunque al parecer Yoochun _sí_ conocía la respuesta a todas esas cuestiones.

Junsu se acercó despacio a Jaejoong, siguiendo a Yoochun, y ambos se detuvieron ante él.

—Joongie —dijo suavemente Yoochun, agachándose para quedar a la altura de su compañero—. ¿Tienes fuerzas para levantarte?

El aludido lo miró, enfocando los ojos como si no pudiese distinguir bien quién le estaba hablando, o como si su mente estuviese verdaderamente embotada como para poder pensar con claridad.

—Chunnie —dijo solamente, reconociéndolo.

Yoochun sonrió y extendió la mano derecha para tomar la de Jaejoong y ayudarle a levantarse. Lo hizo torpemente y tuvo que apoyarse en la columna que tenía detrás, pero aun así lo logró. Y cuando estuvo completamente erguido se lanzó hacia Yoochun y lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiendo por completo a Junsu.

Vale que Jaejoong era el más dado a las muestras de cariño de ese tipo y que el alcohol solía incrementar esa tendencia natural de su _hyung_. Pero _ese_ abrazo no parecía el típico de ‘exaltación de la amistad’ de cuando uno llevaba algún trago de más encima. No. Era más bien un abrazo de _necesidad_ , como si Jaejoong estuviese completamente perdido y precisase anclarse a algo _seguro_ para seguir adelante.

Junsu observó, curioso, como Yoochun le devolvía el abrazo, y por la mirada cómplice que compartió con él por encima del hombro de Jaejoong, supo que a este no le había sorprendido para nada la actitud de su compañero.

—Has fallado, ¿verdad? —preguntó crípticamente Yoochun.

Jaejoong no contestó, pero se aferró a su compañero aún con más fuerza.

—No importa, lo solucionaréis.

Junsu se acercó para apoyar la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Jaejoong en un mudo gesto de consuelo. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero era evidente que su _hyung_ no se encontraba para nada bien, y no se refería sólo a físicamente.

Ante su gesto, Jaejoong levantó la mirada, y al reconocerlo sonrió.

—Junsu —dijo, a modo de saludo y como agradecimiento implícito por su gesto. Luego volvió a girarse hacia Yoochun, separándose apenas de él, y añadió—. La he cagado, Chunnie, profundamente. No pude resistirlo...

Una vez más Junsu se preguntó de qué demonios estarían hablando, pero no preguntó. No sólo sería desconsiderado preguntarle a su compañero cuando no tenía sus facultades mentales en perfectas condiciones, sino que además, lo que Jaejoong necesitaba era su apoyo, no un interrogatorio. Si él quería, ya se lo contaría cuando estuviese sobrio.

Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar a que eso ocurriera porque las siguientes palabras de Yoochun despejaron gran parte de sus dudas.

—¿Lo besaste? —preguntó, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Jaejoong se mordió el labio inferior y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Y Yoochun, por toda respuesta, se echó a reír ante lo afligido que se veía su _hyung_ por ese hecho.

—¿Besaste a Changmin? —preguntó Junsu, sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos completamente abiertos —. ¿Besarlo cómo?

—¿A ti que te parece, Junsu? —preguntó Yoochun, completamente divertido por la situación—. En los labios, obviamente.

La mortificación de Jaejoong se hizo aún más evidente cuando se separó completamente de Yoochun para recargarse en la columna de cemento.

—Pensé que el alcohol me ayudaría a olvidarme de todo...

—No es por nada, pero ese razonamiento es tan malo que estoy seguro de que hasta tú podrías haberlo visto venir —replicó Yoochun.

Junsu no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Desde cuándo Jaejoong tenía _ese_ tipo de sentimientos por Changmin? No podría haberlo imaginado ni en diez vidas. Pensaba que el problema era de otro tipo, alguna discusión, o algo que habían hecho que no había acabado muy bien... ¿Pero eso?

—Joder, ¡Changmin va a odiarme toda la vida! —murmuró Jaejoong, mirándolos fijamente de un modo que casi parecía una disculpa—. Lo siento tanto...

¿Se estaba disculpando con ellos? Claro, probablemente pensaba que Changmin no querría volver a acercarse a él y que por su culpa el grupo iba a romperse después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todo lo que habían superado para volver a estar juntos...

Creía que por su culpa _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ volvería a romperse.

Entonces Junsu comprendió con meridiana claridad por qué Yoochun se había reído de esa forma ante el _problema_ de su _hyung_. Y no pudo evitar reírse también. Puede que la situación no tuviera nada de gracioso en ese momento para ninguno de los implicados, pero la situación en sí, en su conjunto, lo era. Porque Jaejoong estaba preocupado porque su relación con Changmin se hubiese ido al traste debido a todo lo que había comenzado a sentir por él, que lo odiase por lo que había hecho...

Pero Changmin siempre había adorado a Jaejoong, más de lo que este se imaginaba, y Junsu hubiese _jurado_ que hacía _años_ que esa adoración iba mucho más allá de la simple amistad.


	6. Recursos de la mente

 

Malditas las ganas que tenía de enfrentarse con la sesión de la psicóloga esa tarde. Su paciencia era más bien escasa y sus capacidades mentales no estaban en su mejor momento como para tener que lidiar con las insidiosas preguntas de esa mujer que no parecía darse por vencida aun cuando uno trataba de ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Por supuesto, sabía que estaba _obligado_ a ir, aun sin la insistente llamada de Yunho para recordarle la cita, cosa que no solía hacer. Claro que Changmin no se había tragado ni por un minuto esa ‘inocente’ llamada, y cuando el líder había preguntado disimuladamente —con su _“infinito”_ tacto— qué demonios había pasado entre él y Jaejoong, sus sospechas se habían confirmado. Al parecer, su compañero estaba _tan_ raro que era imposible estar en la misma habitación que él sin acabar de los nervios.

Changmin se había excusado, alegando que estaba en un atasco, y había colgado aun cuando Yunho le había _gritado_ a través del auricular que no se le ocurriese hacer tal cosa. Pero Changmin no estaba para escuchar los reclamos de Yunho y sus insistentes preguntas cuando ni siquiera él tenía muy clara la respuesta a la mayoría de ellas.

Además no era con Yunho precisamente con quien _debía_ mantener esa conversación, al menos no antes de haber hablado con Jaejoong. Ya estaba bien de dar absurdos rodeos, era hora de pasar a la acción y coger el toro por los cuernos. Y por Dios que lo haría en cuanto se librase de esa penosa obligación...

Changmin sonrió siniestramente ante ese pensamiento. Sí, definitivamente lo de pasar a la _acción_ sonaba bien.

Terminó de subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso y se encaminó directamente al despacho de la psicóloga, quien le indicó que pasara tras golpear suavemente a la puerta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer, sentada en su lugar habitual.

Changmin inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y cerró la puerta para dirigirse al sofá donde solía sentarse. Ya se había convertido en rutina permanecer allí y mirar a la mujer completamente hastiado, respondiendo sus insistentes preguntas con monosílabos y guardando silencio el resto del tiempo. Actitud que, aunque le pesara, no había hecho mella en el ánimo de la mujer, que seguía intentando pacientemente que le contara todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Bien —comenzó ella, con su sonrisa amigable—. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Changmin sonrió, tratando de imitar el gesto de la mujer, y en un tono de voz exactamente igual al de la psicóloga, respondió:

—¿Nunca va a cansarse de hacer la misma pregunta?

La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo aún más amplia ante su evidente sarcasmo e hizo una de sus comunes anotaciones en el bloc de notas que tenía sobre el regazo. Todo eso le aburría profundamente, sobre todo cuando su cabeza estaba centrada en otra parte, y la psicóloga _no_ era precisamente la compañía que hubiese elegido de haber podido escoger.

—No, no realmente —dijo ella, a todas luces divertida—. Es interesante, en cierto modo, ver la diferencia existente entre vosotros cinco. Todos habéis convivido una buena cantidad de tiempo juntos, tanto que lo normal sería que se os hubiesen pegado manías de los demás, o formas de ser o reaccionar parecidas. Y sin embargo cada uno es diametralmente opuesto a los demás.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Changmin con tono aburrido, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto despreocupado.

La mujer no pareció advertir su tono, ni su completa falta de interés, o si lo hizo decidió ignorarlo por completo, como venía siendo habitual.

—Por supuesto. Por ejemplo, el primero en venir hoy, Junsu, ante la misma pregunta se lanzó a contarme que había soñado que entre todos componíais una canción espectacular y que triunfabais en todos los lugares del planeta, lo que pone en perspectiva sus prioridades —comenzó ella, como si hubiesen invertido los papeles y fuese Changmin el psicólogo y ella la paciente.

—Qué interesante —murmuró Changmin, poniendo toda la ironía del mundo en la frase.

—Yoochun, por el contrario —continuó la mujer, como si no lo hubiese oído—, prefiere evitar las cuestiones directamente relacionadas consigo mismo y dedicarse a analizar al resto de sus compañeros siempre que tiene oportunidad. Es realmente fascinante cómo es capaz de advertir cosas que el resto de la gente no ve. Sería un magnífico psicólogo...

—Lástima que ya haya elegido profesión —dijo, elevando las cejas en un gesto que pretendía parecer comprensivo.

—Verdaderamente —asintió la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír—. Yunho es todo preocupación. Al contrario que Yoochun no es para nada intuitivo y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndose preguntas a sí mismo que tienen que ver con _‘cómos’_ y _‘por qués’_. Ni siquiera necesito cuestionarlo para que se lance a relatar todas las preocupaciones que lo atormentan. Afortunadamente os conoce tanto que puede suplir gran parte de su natural falta de intuición con conocimiento y es capaz de advertir casi siempre cuando a alguno de vosotros le pasa algo...

—Fascinante... —replicó Changmin, con un tono tan aburrido que no dejaba espacio a la imaginación.

—Y luego está Jaejoong —añadió ella, ampliando más su sonrisa—. Cuya única preocupación en estos momentos pareces ser tú y lo mucho que lo odiarás después de que anoche te besara... —hizo una pausa, observando cuidadosamente su reacción y casi al instante añadió—. Ah sí, y que el grupo se rompa por culpa de eso.

Obviamente la psicóloga había preparado ese discurso para hacerlo hablar, para observar su reacción ante sus palabras, ante el conocimiento de que su _pequeño interludio_ ya no era un secreto. Pero si había esperado encontrar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro o ponerlo nervioso de algún modo, se quedó con las ganas. Changmin no varió su expresión ni su postura y siguió mirándola con completo hastío pintado en la cara.

Puede que la mujer fuese muy buena en su trabajo pero no podía conocer a Jaejoong tanto como él, por mucho que su compañero le hubiese contado en una semana. Era evidente que su _hyung_ había aguantado una gran cantidad de tensión sobre sus hombros en los últimos días, y de algún modo tenía que descargar. Y la candidata natural para ello era la psicóloga, cuyo trabajo era precisamente ese, escuchar.

Por ende, las palabras de esa mujer no podían sorprenderlo en absoluto, porque era algo que Changmin había anticipado.

Sonrió, completamente sereno, y sin variar la postura, respondió:

—Jaejoong es gilipollas, eso no es ninguna novedad.

Lejos de perturbarla, la psicóloga pareció entusiasmarse con su reacción. No era algo evidente, ya que apenas varió su postura, pero la expresión de sus ojos denotaba cuánto le divertía la conversación y lo verdaderamente interesante que le parecía que alguien pudiese rivalizar con ella en cuanto a control de sus reacciones.

—¿Debo entender con eso que la acción de Jaejoong te parece absurda? ¿Que no le das importancia a algo tan significativo como un beso?

—No —respondió Changmin, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de la psicóloga—. Debe entender exactamente lo que he dicho, ni más, ni menos.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante un instante, probablemente tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos y lo que sus palabras escondían, pero a Changmin no le preocupaba lo que pudiese averiguar, o si sus conjeturas eran acertadas o no. En realidad no le molestaba esa actitud ni sus múltiples esfuerzos por conseguir que él hablase, porque al fin y al cabo era su trabajo. Y sus métodos podían resultar incluso divertidos si uno los miraba en perspectiva. Pero en ese momento hubiese preferido estar hablando con Jaejoong y no con ella, ya que su compañero era la persona implicada en todo el asunto y la única a la que en realidad deberían interesarle sus palabras.

—Creo que lo comprendo —dijo entonces la mujer, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente—. El temor de Jaejoong a que el grupo se rompa te parece absurdo, lo que significa que no estás para nada enfadado con él —elucubró—. Y si no estás enfadado quiere decir que entiendes por qué lo hizo...

Changmin sonrió torcidamente antes de responder:

—Sólo eran las acciones de un hombre borracho que no era dueño de sus actos.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinándose hacia él con abierta diversión pintada en el rostro. Puede que no obtuviese muchas respuestas de su parte y que sus silencios pudiesen llegar a resultarle frustrantes, pero nunca se aburría con él. Y lo que Changmin consideraba peor, nunca desistía.

—Estoy segura de que a estas alturas eres perfectamente consciente de que mentir no funciona conmigo —dijo, ampliando aún más su sonrisa—. Nadie creería que pienses eso de verdad.

—¿No? —preguntó Changmin, con fingida inocencia—. Eso es técnicamente lo que fue. Jaejoong no me hubiese besado estando sobrio —afirmó rotundamente—. Si lo hizo fue porque el alcohol inhibió su capacidad para mantener el control sobre sus acciones.

Su respuesta pareció entretener aún más a la psicóloga, si es que era posible. Bajó la vista hacia su cuaderno para hacer otro par de anotaciones y luego volvió a mirarlo con fijeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Changmin podía entender donde estaba la gracia del asunto. Eran dos adultos tratando de ganar una especie de guerra de voluntades en la que ninguno tenía intención de ceder terreno. Tanto la psicóloga como él sabían lo que en realidad pasaba pero querían obligar al otro a decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, Changmin tenía una clara ventaja sobre ella en esa situación: él _sabía_ lo que pasaba por su propia mente, y tenía muy, muy claro lo que iba a hacer al respecto con Jaejoong.

Pero la psicóloga no. Por muy buena que fuese aun no podía leer su mente.

— _‘Técnicamente’_ —repitió ella, remarcando la parte fundamental de la frase—. Pero no en esencia. Si perdió el _control_ significa que había algo que controlar...

—O no —comentó Changmin, inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si estuviese considerando la cuestión seriamente—. Un hombre ebrio hace cosas que no necesitan estar avaladas por una explicación lógica.

—Puede ser— rebatió la psicóloga—. Pero también dicen que los borrachos hablan y actúan sin ningún tipo de filtro, es decir, conforme a lo que en realidad piensan... o sienten.

Changmin no respondió inmediatamente. Siguió mirándola por espacio de unos cuantos minutos mientras pensaba si contestarle o no. Por supuesto sabía a donde quería llegar la psicóloga, y si le decía lo que quería oír acabarían llegando al punto que, en sustancia, le interesaba. No es que le importara realmente que ella conociese sus pensamientos, pero era una cuestión de principios.

Sencillamente _no_ quería darle el placer de dejarse manejar tan fácilmente, en especial cuando su propio humor era tan volátil como en esos momentos.

—Veamos si entiendo —comenzó Changmin, descruzando los brazos e inclinándose hasta apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas—. Según su teoría, lo que Jaejoong hizo y dijo ayer es lo que en realidad piensa de mi...

La mujer no contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo con esa exasperante sonrisa en la cara mientras esperaba sus siguientes palabras y Changmin entendió por qué. Si le respondía se delataba. Ella _no_ había hecho una afirmación y Changmin estaba seguro de que sabía que ese dicho popular no era cierto. Una vez más se trataba de una artimaña pensada para hacer que él reflexionase, o que hablase de lo que sentía...

—Entonces tenemos un serio problema —continuó Changmin, volviendo a sonreír siniestramente—: Jaejoong es _bipolar_ , ya justo antes de besarme me repitió hasta el agotamiento que me odiaba.

La mujer amplió su sonrisa ante las palabras de Changmin, completamente entusiasmada por sus palabras. Anotó algo más en su cuaderno y, seguidamente, le respondió:

—Hay conceptos, palabras, que nuestro cerebro asimila de tal forma que acaban teniendo un significado distinto para nosotros del que tiene para el resto de los mortales. Una mera forma de protección, la mayor parte de las veces ante uno mismo... Recursos de la mente, se llaman.

—O igual las palabras tienen el sentido correcto y nosotros las interpretamos a nuestra conveniencia... —replicó inmediatamente Changmin.

Estaban dando vueltas en círculos y lo sabía, pero no iba a llegar bajo ningún concepto a la cuestión que ella quería analizar, es decir, a lo que pensaba hacer él al respecto con Jaejoong y su más que obvia declaración de intenciones. Eso era _su_ problema, y el de Jaejoong, y a nadie más debía concernir por el momento.

Si esa mujer averiguaba algo no iba a ser por su boca y menos en ese momento en que ni siquiera había podido todavía enfrentarse a su _hyung_.

Es más, la situación ya empezaba a resultarle molesta, y por ello iba a ponerle fin cuanto antes.

—Tengo la sensación —comenzó Changmin suavemente tras unos minutos de silencio, clavando sus ojos en la psicóloga— de que usted está interesada en todo este asunto de una forma que va más allá del ámbito profesional. Creo que es evidente que no necesito ni quiero un psicólogo y que no voy a perder la cabeza y crear problemas en el grupo que interfieran con nuestro trabajo, que es lo que usted necesitaba averiguar con toda esta charada de las sesiones —afirmó tajantemente, con un tono que era de todo menos especulativo—. Sin embargo sigue intentándolo y empiezo a sospechar que lo que la mueve es algo tan _mundano_ como la _curiosidad_.

La mujer no dejó de sonreír ante el brusco cambio de tema, ni siquiera cuando sus palabras la acusaron directamente. Se limitó a mirarlo de forma fija, con las piernas cruzadas y la libreta y el lápiz olvidados sobre ellas, y en tono completamente calmo, respondió:

—Es decir, piensas que todo mi interés en este caso es porque tengo alma de cotilla...

No negó la acusación, hecho que en ningún momento le pasó por alto a Changmin.

—No, no todo —dijo suavemente, sonriendo a su vez—. Su voluntad de ayudar es genuina y realmente le gusta su trabajo —hizo una pequeña pausa para contemplar su reacción y seguidamente añadió—. Pero está deseando saber qué voy a hacer al respecto con toda esta situación por el mero placer de saber cómo termina la historia.

Una vez más no lo negó. Se limitó a mirarlo en silencio, todavía con esa sonrisa en la cara, y ni siquiera hizo ademán de detenerlo cuando Changmin se levantó lentamente del sofá con intención de abandonar esa consulta de una buena vez.

—Siento decepcionarla —dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, pero caminando hacia la puerta—, pero tendrá que esperar a que Jaejoong se lo cuente mañana si gusta hacerlo.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

¿Dónde demonios estaría Changmin?

Yoochun no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta cada vez que Jaejoong tropezaba contra algo o contra alguien; o cada vez que metía los palillos dentro del vaso, en lugar de en el cuenco de la comida; o cada vez que saltaba en su asiento cuando escuchaba hasta el más mínimo ruido... Por no hablar de su _inexistente_ concentración en cualquier tema del que estuviesen hablando.

Vale que el día anterior había tenido la excusa del alcohol para su comportamiento errático y extraño, y Yoochun no le había dado importancia a que se pusiese a gritar por la escalera todo lo que le gustaría hacerle a Changmin, lo cual era bastante irónico si se tenía en cuenta lo mucho que Jaejoong había tratado de ocultar su pequeño _problema_. Ni tampoco le había parecido raro que hubiese acabado en la ducha completamente vestido, porque había que comprender que el alcohol embota la mente de cualquiera, incluso la de alguien que solía soportarlo tan bien como su _hyung_...

Pero en ese momento estaba tan sobrio como él mismo y sin embargo seguía comportándose de ese modo tan sumamente extraño. Si hasta el día anterior había logrado más o menos disimular que le pasaba algo, ahora parecía llevarlo escrito en la frente con luces de neón. Yunho, preocupado, no había dejado de preguntarle desde que había llegado a casa, a eso de las diez de la mañana, pero Jaejoong había guardado silencio. Lo que había provocado que el líder se frustrase por completo y acabase cabreándose con su compañero por _‘no confiar en él cuando podría ayudarle’_.

Yoochun sospechaba que Jaejoong no quería decirle a Yunho lo que había hecho por temor a que este lo censurase duramente. Yunho podía ser el hombre más comprensivo del mundo, pero en cuanto algo podía alterar la paz del grupo se volvía una fiera. Yoochun podría apostar que a Yunho no le importaría que Jaejoong se liase con una mujer, con un hombre o con un chimpancé siempre que eso no interfiriese con el grupo y no fuese potencialmente desastroso para la unidad que tanto les había costado volver a formar. Y Jaejoong lo sabía...

Claro que Yoochun estaba convencido de que todos los temores de su _hyung_ eran absurdos. Changmin iba a estar más que encantado con la situación y lo único de lo que Yunho iba a tener que preocuparse en los próximos meses sería de que no se _agotasen_ mutuamente _en exceso_ como para no poder cumplir en condiciones con el trabajo. Lo cual sería una estampa realmente divertida de contemplar.

Bueno, eso si Changmin se dignaba a aparecer.

Su _dongsaeng_ había pasado la noche fuera, cosa que Yoochun había dado por sentada al saber qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. No se trataba, como pensaba Jaejoong, de que Changmin hubiese _huido_ de él asqueado por lo que había pasado o al darse cuenta de a quién estaba besando, no. Era por otra razón, exactamente la _misma_ que había llevado a Jaejoong a comportarse tan erráticamente desde que se habían mudado a la nueva casa: _control_. Probablemente Changmin había estado _a punto_ de perder por completo la razón y follarse a Jaejoong allí mismo, en ese garaje oscuro y para nada apropiado, especialmente cuando su compañero estaba tan ebrio...

Y cuando no podía ser por completo consciente de sus actos.

Porque vale que el beso en sí mismo había sido lo suficientemente revelador como para despejar las dudas que pudiesen quedarle a Changmin sobre el extraño comportamiento de Jaejoong, pero _no_ lo había hecho de forma _consciente_. Jaejoong _no_ había querido besarlo, sino que, en cierto modo, se había visto _obligado_ a hacerlo, ya fuera por el alcohol o la simple cercanía de Changmin. Y podía apostar que a su _dongsaeng_ esa sutil diferencia _sí_ le importaba...

Yoochun podía entender todo eso, pero no podía comprender por qué Changmin seguía sin aparecer. Al principio había pensado que llegaría a la hora del desayuno para aclarar las cosas con Jaejoong, pero no lo había hecho. Y al ver la cara de Jaejoong evidenciando la falta de sueño y la ligera resaca, había comprendido el motivo de su _dongsaeng_ para dilatar el tiempo antes de hablar con él.

Luego había pensado que se presentaría en la comida, porque Changmin tenía la mañana ocupada con la sesión de fotos individual para la promoción del nuevo disco. Pero una vez más su _dongsaeng_ había estado ausente, lo que no había hecho más que empeorar los nervios de Jaejoong y por ende los del pobre Yunho, que no entendía nada.

Por último pensó que Changmin había decidido abordarlo fuera de casa, aprovechando que la sesión con de Jaejoong con la psicóloga iba justo antes de la suya, y que lo habría interceptado en la consulta para poner las cosas en claro. Pero en cuanto vio aparecer a su _hyung_ en el apartamento se dio cuenta al instante de que no había ocurrido nada de nada, y que ni siquiera se habían cruzado.

Y la verdad, ya estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco impaciente él también. Con lo fácil que sería buscar a Jaejoong y terminar lo que ambos llevaban tanto tiempo deseando hacer...

—¡Ya está bien, Jaejoong! —exclamó Yunho ante la enésima vez que Jaejoong tropezaba con él de camino a la cocina—. Vas a contarme lo que te pasa y vas a hacerlo ya. ¿Qué coño ha pasado entre tú y Changmin?

Yoochun observó, desde el sillón donde estaba sentado, como su _hyung_ esquivaba a Yunho y terminaba de llevar los platos a la mesa casi como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del pequeño tropiezo. _Casi_. Porque las palabras _‘ha pasado entre tú y Changmin’_ provocaron un rubor que no había estado del todo presente antes y sus ojos se desenfocaron como si estuviese recordando por milésima vez _exactamente_ lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Yunho lo siguió, completamente decidido a no ser ignorado.

—¡Jaejoong! —volvió a exclamar el líder, subiendo el tono de voz—. ¡No voy a permitir que volváis a vuestras antiguas peleas, así que si le has hecho algo discúlpate y todos en paz!

—¿Por qué das por sentado que soy _yo_ el que ha hecho algo? —replicó Jaejoong tras unos instantes de silencio, sin dejar de caminar de la cocina a la mesa para llevar los utensilios para la cena.

—No me jodas, Jaejoong, que nos conocemos. Changmin estaba preocupado porque _tú_ estabas raro, y que no haya aparecido en todo el día es realmente significativo. Sin contar con tu lamentable estado...

Yoochun no escuchó la respuesta de Jaejoong, si es que realmente había dado alguna, porque ambos entraron en la cocina justo en ese momento y sus voces llegaban amortiguadas. Sin embargo si sintió cómo alguien se sentaba junto a él, sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

—¿Aún están así? —preguntó Junsu con voz aburrida.

Había estado en uno de los cuartos _’de música’_ toda la tarde, trabajando en una canción que lo tenía por completo abducido en los últimos días, y seguramente había esperado que la situación se hubiese normalizado después de casi cinco horas. Lo que obviamente no había sido más que una esperanza vana. Cuando Yunho y Jaejoong estaban en ese plan eran incapaces de ceder, ni uno, ni el otro.

—No creerías de verdad que con el tiempo cambiarían de hábitos —respondió Yoochun, sonriendo.

Junsu suspiró exageradamente.

—Ni siquiera yo soy tan iluso —dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, por la que volvían a asomar sus _hyungs_ y añadió—. ¿Aún no se sabe nada de Changmin?

Yoochun abrió la boca para responderle que si las cosas estaban así entre Yunho y Jaejoong era evidente que Changmin no había aparecido todavía, pero no le dio tiempo. Porque justo en ese instante, como si Junsu lo hubiese invocado, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Changmin apareció en el umbral.

Durante un segundo se quedó parado exactamente donde estaba, con la puerta aún abierta y las llaves en la mano. No los saludo y Yoochun hubiese jurado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cuatro personas en el salón, porque sus ojos se clavaron en Jaejoong con tal fijeza que casi parecía que podría atravesarlo con esa mirada...

Y al instante siguiente la puerta se cerró con violencia a su espalda y Changmin caminó directamente hacia Jaejoong hasta cogerlo por el brazo derecho y arrastrarlo casi literalmente hacia el pasillo, con toda probabilidad en dirección a alguna de las habitaciones.

Yoochun sonrió y Junsu, a su lado, hizo lo mismo. Ahora por fin se solucionarían la mayor parte de los problemas de esa casa, aunque probablemente se crearían otros mucho peores...

Sin embargo Yunho no pareció tomárselo tan bien. Frunció el entrecejo en dirección al pasillo, completamente desconcertado... Y luego hizo ademán de seguirlos, pensando que iban a pelearse o quién sabe qué otra extraña ocurrencia...

Yoochun se levantó inmediatamente del sillón e interceptó a Yunho justo antes de que alcanzase la puerta del pasillo.

—Será mejor que los dejes solos... —dijo, mirándolo divertido.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó Yunho, volviendo la vista hacia él—. No voy a permitir que sigan peleándose, toda esta tontería ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Yoochun sonrió ante la preocupación de Yunho e inevitablemente se imaginó a su compañero interrumpiendo a Jaejoong y Changmin y su _acalorada discusión_. Sería realmente divertido... pero una gran putada para sus compañeros y no era plan de terminar de joder las cosas... en más de un sentido.

—Créeme, _no_ necesitan tu ayuda en este momento —respondió, aun sonriendo—. Mejor vamos a comer fuera, porque intuyo que la cena en esta casa se ha pospuesto indefinidamente.

—Sí, esa es una _gran_ idea —lo secundó Junsu, sonriendo abiertamente.

Yunho frunció aún más el entrecejo, confuso, y lo miró de forma acusadora mientras Yoochun intentaba conducirlo en dirección contraria.

—Tú sabes lo que está pasando... —acusó, señalándolo con el dedo. Luego volvió la vista hacia Junsu y agregó—. Ambos lo sabéis.

Tanto Junsu como Yoochun se rieron mientras entre los dos empujaban a Yunho hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—Sí —respondió Yoochun, sin poder dejar de reírse—. Pero no nos corresponde a nosotros contarte nada.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

—¿Tu planeas volverme loco o qué? —preguntó Changmin, aparentemente furioso.

Jaejoong lo miró fijamente sin saber qué responder. En cuanto lo había visto entrar en el apartamento su corazón se había paralizado durante un segundo para seguidamente lanzarse a una desbocada carrera cuando se dio cuenta del modo en que su _dongsaeng_ lo miraba; estaba potencialmente colérico, pero había algo más, algo que le había puesto el vello de punta: 

_Deseo_.

Un deseo tan brutal como el propio, que Jaejoong habría podido reconocer en los ojos de cualquiera, y que _jamás_ habría esperado ver en los de Changmin.

Se había estremecido ante el descubrimiento, preguntándose por qué lo miraba así o si simplemente lo estaría imaginando, y había apretado con fuerza los palillos que tenía entre las manos, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que no los había apoyado sobre la mesa como había sido su intención. _Tenía_ que estar equivocado, porque no tenía ningún sentido que Changmin lo mirase _a él_ así.

Pero entonces su _dongsaeng_ había avanzado en su dirección, decidida y firmemente, y lo había agarrado por el brazo derecho y arrastrado tras él. Sólo lo había soltado una vez hubieron entrado en su habitación y cerrado la puerta.

En la habitación de Jaejoong, no la de Changmin. La habitación que compartía con Yoochun.

Eso lo había desconcertado aún más, si es que era posible. ¿Por qué su habitación cuando la de Changmin era la que quedaba más cerca del salón? Uno hubiese pensado que si tenía tanta prisa por hablar con él, por aclarar lo sucedido o incluso por pegarle, hubiera elegido la primera habitación vacía que encontrara, fuese la suya o no. Pero su _dongsaeng_ lo había conducido directamente al cuarto más alejado del salón y había cerrado la puerta con pestillo una vez estuvieron dentro.

Era como si no quisiera que escapase. O como si...

Jaejoong abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante la repentina idea que se había formado en su mente y dejó caer al suelo los palillos que todavía sujetaba en la mano. ¿Querría Changmin concluir lo que habían comenzado la noche anterior?

No, no podía ser. Changmin _nunca_ tendría ese tipo de relación con él. Debía dejar de imaginarse cosas porque terminaría perdiendo la razón si seguía así.

—Joder, Jaejoong, eres de lo más frustrante —exclamó Changmin ante su silencio, pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello en un gesto que no hacía más que reafirmar sus palabras.

¿Él era el frústrate? ¿Él, que había tenido que contenerse para no saltarle encima? ¿Para no sucumbir ante sus devastadoras sonrisas ni dejarse llevar por el contacto de sus manos contra su cuerpo? Ahí el único frustrado era él, quien ni siquiera podía ser dueño de sus actos.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo y levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos oscuros de su _dongsaeng_.

—Vete a la mierda, Changmin —dijo, empujándolo para apartarse de la puerta—. ¿Tú te sientes frustrado? No tienes _ni idea_ de cómo me siento yo.

Changmin correspondió a su mirada y guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Luego sonrió, de una forma tan sarcástica que Jaejoong pensó durante un breve momento que iba a pegarle.

—En realidad creo que sí —respondió Changmin, dando un paso en su dirección y haciéndolo retroceder en el proceso—. A juzgar por los hechos recientes me inclino a pensar que te sientes profundamente atraído por mí, en más de un sentido —dijo, dando otro paso lento y deliberado en su dirección—. Si a eso le unimos tu más que _extraño_ comportamiento de las últimas semanas, yo diría que no es algo reciente, lo que implica que has estado reprimiéndote una buena cantidad de tiempo —dio un último paso hasta dejarlo completamente arrinconado contra la puerta y, con voz apenas susurrante, añadió—. Eres tu quien no tiene _ni idea_ de lo que yo siento.

Jaejoong tragó saliva ante su cercanía, y lo acertado de sus palabras hizo que su corazón latiera aún más violentamente. Por supuesto sabía que Changmin estaba lejos de ser tonto y que con su beso de la noche anterior se había delatado por completo, pero había esperado ilusamente que su _dongsaeng_ lo asociase al alcohol y lo disculpase por eso. Uno siempre encontraba excusas para disculpar cosas que no quería detenerse a analizar...

Pero era evidente que Changmin _sí_ lo había analizado minuciosamente y había llegado a las conclusiones obvias.

Negarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Y además Changmin tenía razón. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía su _dongsaeng_. La noche anterior le había devuelto el beso de un modo tan apasionado que Jaejoong había pensado que se trataba sólo de inercia, de un acto reflejo ante sus actos... Claro que si a eso unía sus crípticas palabras en el local donde lo había recogido, la cosa cambiaba sustancialmente...

—Tú no puedes sentir nada —dijo, más en respuesta a sus propios pensamientos que a las palabras de Changmin—. Siempre has odiado que me acerque a ti y te manosee más de lo que tú consideras necesario...

Changmin suspiró, completamente frustrado.

—¡Eres idiota, Jaejoong! ¿No puedes ver dónde está el error en tu razonamiento? —preguntó, alzando la voz más de lo necesario—. ¿Cómo has reaccionado tu cada _maldita_ vez que te he tocado, accidentalmente o no, en las últimas semanas? ¿Acaso has buscado más contacto o te has apartado como si quemara?

Jaejoong lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta, tratando de comprender sus palabras. ¿Le estaba diciendo Changmin que no le dejaba abrazarle tanto como a los demás porque sentía lo mismo que él? Eso no tenía sentido, porque hacía _años_ que Changmin se comportaba así... Si eso fuese cierto significaría que su _dongsaeng_ había pasado por el mismo infierno que él había pasado en los últimos meses, pero desde hacía mucho, mucho más tiempo...

—No puede ser... —murmuró, completamente asombrado.

—Sí, sí puede —respondió Changmin con voz baja y calmada, mientras apoyaba las manos sobre la puerta, a ambos lados de su cabeza —. Me había resignado a que siempre me miraras como tu _maldito_ hermano pequeño, y cuando casi lo he logrado llegas y desbaratas por completo mis planes —se inclinó levemente, hasta quedar a su altura, y cuando estuvo a apenas unos centímetros de sus labios, preguntó—. ¿En serio crees que yo no te deseo?

Era una pregunta pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder. En un solo movimiento lo acorraló contra la puerta y unió sus labios con los propios, de un modo casi furioso, desesperado. La boca de Changmin se movió contra la suya reclamando más, arrebatándole el aliento y degustando su sabor. No iba a ser suave, y honestamente Jaejoong no quería que lo fuese. Todo lo que quería era sentir su boca moviéndose sin control sobre sus labios, _exigiendo_ todo aquello que él estaba dispuesto a darle... y sentir su lengua batallando con la propia, despertando todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, saboreando hasta el último rincón...

Las manos de Changmin se enterraron en su cabello, obligándolo a girar su rostro en un ángulo más pronunciado mientras se pegaba a él por completo, presionándolo aún más contra la puerta. Y ese contacto, aun a través de la ropa, provocó en Jaejoong una necesidad insaciable de tener más, de _sentir_ bajo sus dedos esa piel que tanto había anhelado, con la que había soñado tantas veces y que se había _obligado_ a no tocar.

Buscó con sus dedos el borde del jersey de Changmin y metió sus manos por debajo, apartando también la camiseta en su desesperado camino por encontrar la piel de su _dongsaeng_...

El contacto fue completamente electrizante. Ni siquiera era una verdadera caricia, sólo sus manos contra la piel de la espalda de Changmin, apretándolo contra él con todas sus fuerzas, pero para Jaejoong era la mejor de las sensaciones. La piel de su compañero irradiaba tanto calor como la propia y la urgencia de su beso se incrementó con ese simple contacto.

Dios, ¿cuántas veces habría soñado con eso? Ni siquiera podía contarlas...

Subió sus manos despacio, sintiendo la piel de Changmin bajo sus dedos, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto y provocando que se le erizara ante el cambio de temperatura... y Changmin gimió ante su caricia, aun dentro del beso, moviéndose desesperadamente contra él... pegándose aun más a su cuerpo, si era posible, y moviendo sus manos hasta acariciar su cuello de una manera que no tenía nada de casual.

Y entonces movió su cadera contra la propia, rozando su miembro semierecto en el proceso, y ambos gimieron a la vez. Dios, esa sensación era mil veces mejor que cualquiera que hubiese sentido jamás... mucho, mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

Jaejoong rompió el beso, tratando de que el aire volviese a llegar a sus pulmones, _necesitando_ normalizar su respiración, y apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta en un intento por conseguirlo... Mas Changmin no desaprovechó la ocasión. Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y los hundió contra él, en una caricia mitad beso, mitad mordisco, que hizo estremecer hasta el último poro de su piel...

Demonios, ¿dónde habría aprendido _su_ Changmin a hacer eso?

La lengua de su _dongsaeng_ se abrió camino entre sus labios y saboreó su piel, siguiendo las líneas de su cuello hasta sus hombros y localizando con facilidad su pulso acelerado. Y una vez lo encontró lo besó allí, profundamente, succionando de una manera que probablemente le dejaría marcas, pero que provocó tal estallido de placer en Jaejoong que no le importaba si era así.

Volvió a gemir y apretó sus dedos contra la espalda de Changmin, mientras este continuaba su sendero de besos por su cuello, acariciando con su lengua hasta el último rincón... Pero era evidente que no iba a conformarse con eso. Sus manos bajaron por su cuerpo, acariciando sus costados por encima de la ropa de un modo realmente enloquecedor, provocando que Jaejoong quisiese sentir esas manos directamente contra su piel, _necesitando_ sus caricias mucho más que respirar...

Y Changmin no se hizo de rogar. En cuanto alcanzó el borde de su camiseta coló sus manos bajo la prenda y tocó directamente su piel, subiendo hacia su pecho en una deliberada caricia que hizo arder la piel de Jaejoong como si de una llama se tratase.

Por todos los santos, ¿desde cuándo su piel era _tan_ sensible a las caricias? Las manos de Changmin parecían conocer a la perfección su cuerpo, aun cuando nunca lo habían tocado de ese modo, y sus labios... sus labios castigaban su cuello con la misma eficacia, impidiendo a Jaejoong respirar de forma apropiada ante esa avalancha de sensaciones.

No se detuvo al llegar a su pecho. Changmin siguió acariciando su piel, tirando hacia arriba hasta obligar a Jaejoong a apartar sus manos de él. Y en un movimiento rápido y experto se libró de su camiseta, quitándosela por encima de la cabeza, dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente expuesta...

Jaejoong se mordió el labio inferior con anticipación, esperando volver a sentir las caricias de Changmin contra su piel, su boca arrastrándose por su cuerpo... Y no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Su _dongsaeng_ volvió a pegarse completamente a él, posando sus manos directamente en su cintura y sus labios contra la piel más que sensible de su cuello... y en una caricia ascendente, completamente abrasadora, alcanzó sus pezones y frotó sus dedos sobre ellos.

Jaejoong cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, y abrió la boca para soltar un gemido completamente ronco. Señor, ¿en verdad había hecho eso cientos de veces en el pasado? No podía recordar las pobres sensaciones que le habían deparado todos sus demás amantes, porque lo que Changmin estaba haciendo con su cuerpo era absolutamente devastador... Y eso que _todavía_ quedaba mucho más...

El sólo pensamiento de lo que estaba por venir lo encendió por completo. Movió su cadera contra Changmin una vez más, y otra, mientras sentía a través de la tela del pantalón cómo su miembro no era el único excitado... Y ese conocimiento provocó en él el instantáneo deseo de _oír_ a Changmin gemir como él, de sentirlo tan _perdido_ , tan _abandonado_ a las sensaciones como él mismo se sentía...

Se movió contra él, una y otra vez, mientras sus manos descendían hasta abarcar las nalgas de Changmin y apretarlo contra él... Y sus deseos fueron concedidos cuando escuchó la voz gutural de Changmin gemir contra su cuello y cuando _sintió_ los dedos de su _dongsaeng_ apretarse con más fuerza contra su piel.

En un brusco movimiento Changmin se apartó de él, pero no fue muy lejos. Jaejoong abrió los ojos para ver cómo su compañero se libraba del jersey y la camiseta que todavía llevaba puestos, dejando al descubierto esos músculos marcados que tanto había deseado acariciar... Y luego lo cogió por el brazo, tirando de él para conducirlos a ambos a su propia cama.

No fue precisamente suave cuando lo empujó contra el colchón, pero a Jaejoong le daba completamente igual. Todo lo que quería era enterrar sus manos en ese cuerpo y sentirlo, realmente sentirlo contra él, _dentro_ de él...

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Changmin se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, mirándolo de una forma tan _íntima_ , tan _pasional_ , que volvió a estremecerse por completo. _Nunca_ había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su _dongsaeng_ , una mirada que le indicaba claramente que no pensaba detenerse, que no _podía_ hacerlo... Y luego se recostó sobre él y volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, mezclando sus lenguas de un modo tan urgente que hizo que ambos se olvidasen de respirar...

Mas sus manos no perdieron el tiempo. En un diestro movimiento desabrochó el pantalón de Jaejoong y coló su mano más allá de la ropa interior, hasta rodear su erección.

Jaejoong arqueó la espalda, pegándose a Changmin, mientras gemía contra la boca de su _dongsaeng_. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien? Había hecho eso en incontables ocasiones, tanto solo como acompañado, pero la sensación de que fuese precisamente _Changmin_ quien lo hiciese la volvía una experiencia irrepetible. Su _dongsaeng_ no dudaba y movía con firmeza la mano sobre su miembro, con una destreza que sólo un hombre acostumbrado a tocarse a sí mismo podía adquirir.

Volvió a gemir, una y otra vez, mientras Changmin atormentaba su cuello y su miembro a la vez. Dios, se sentía tan, tan bien... _Demasiado_ bien. Si seguía así...

—Changmin... —gimió en advertencia, volviendo a morderse después el labio inferior, incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

Su _dongsaeng_ entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de ninguna otra palabra. Separó su mano del miembro de Jaejoong y se irguió nuevamente hasta quedar sentado sobre él. Sus ojos estaban completamente oscurecidos por el deseo y había tanta _necesidad_ en ellos que Jaejoong no se lo pensó dos veces: se sentó también sobre la cama y, aprovechando su posición, desabrochó los pantalones de Changmin y bajó su ropa interior todo lo que la posición le permitía.

El miembro de su _dongsaeng_ quedó por fin a la vista, completamente erecto, con el glande húmedo por el líquido preseminal, demasiado _tentador_ , demasiado _perfecto_... Y Jaejoong no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó, arqueando la espalda, y lo tomó con su boca, sujetando la base de su pene con la mano izquierda...

Changmin gimió con fuerza, probablemente sorprendido por su repentina acción, y clavó los dedos sobre sus hombros con tanta presión que Jaejoong sintió que le crujían los huesos. Pero en ese momento nada más importaba que seguir acariciando el miembro de su _dongsaeng_ , que seguir escuchando esos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios y que eran capaces de hacer que su piel se estremeciera por completo...

Jaejoong resiguió con su lengua las marcadas venas del miembro de Changmin, acariciando y succionando a partes iguales, y luego volvió a metérselo en la boca, rodeando el pene con sus labios y acompañando la caricia con su mano izquierda...

Sintió cómo Changmin se estremecía y un instante después fue apartado bruscamente del miembro de su _dongsaeng_ , quien tiró de él hacia arriba y giró su cabeza para besarlo en la boca de manera salvaje, totalmente desesperada.

No había ni el más mínimo ápice de ternura en su beso, mucho menos de _suavidad_. Era urgente y necesitado, exigente y al mismo tiempo completamente entregado. Jaejoong gimió y el sonido se hizo eco en los labios de su _dongsaeng_ , que gimió a su vez.

Dios, no _podía_ esperar más, quería, _necesitaba_ sentirlo dentro de él...

Changmin pareció leer sus pensamientos. Se apartó de él, poniéndose de pie, y se quitó de un solo tirón pantalones y calzoncillos, mientras Jaejoong hacía lo propio. Y antes siquiera de que su _dongsaeng_ pudiese regresar a la cama, se estiró hasta abrir el cajón superior de su mesilla y palpó con la mano hasta localizar un pequeño tubo de lubricante que siempre guardaba ahí.

Ante el gesto, Changmin sonrió, mientras volvía a subirse a la cama, y dijo con un tono de voz ronco y completamente _sensual_ :

—No quiero saber por qué guardas lubricante en la mesilla...

Jaejoong sólo sonrió de forma lasciva mientras le pasaba el pequeño tubo a su compañero. En ese momento no estaba para dar ningún tipo de explicación, y a pesar de la aparente calma en la voz de Changmin cuando había hecho ese breve comentario, sabía que él tampoco.

Su compañero se echó una pequeña cantidad de lubricante en los dedos y los frotó un poco, tratando de entibiar la sustancia. Aun así, cuando llevó la mano a su entrada, Jaejoong se estremeció por completo debido al pequeño cambio de temperatura. Claro que no le quedó demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, porque su _dongsaeng_ se tumbó sobre él, aplastándolo contra el colchón, mientras tomaba su boca en asalto y uno de sus dedos comenzaba a introducirse lentamente en su trasero.

La sensación siempre era incómoda al principio, pero Changmin parecía ser muy bueno ayudándole a olvidarse de ello. Su lengua se restregaba contra la propia, mientras sus dedos se iban abriendo camino en su interior, y cuando se irguió, rompiendo el beso, su mano libre volvió a rodear su erección en una caricia que lo volvió completamente loco.

El doble tormento era enloquecedor; los dedos de Changmin se introducían en su interior con una lentitud exasperante, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su miembro con una cadencia abrasadora...

Jaejoong arqueó la espalda, tratando de friccionar su miembro más contra la mano de Changmin, mientras gemía profunda y prolongadamente. ¡Por todos los infiernos! Sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento, que no era más que una masa de pedazos pobremente unidos que en cualquier momento se desintegrarían por completo...

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de acallar los gemidos, pero era absolutamente imposible. No quería averiguar cómo Changmin era tan diestro haciendo estas cosas, pero juraba por cualquier deidad que anduviese cerca que estaba profundamente agradecido por ello.

—¡Joder Changmin! —exclamó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y echando la cabeza hacia atrás —. ¡Hazlo de una puta vez!

Al contrario que en sus sueños su _dongsaeng_ no se hizo de rogar, probablemente porque tenía tanta necesidad como él de _sentirlo_ , de unir sus cuerpos y fundirse en uno... Apartó los dedos de su trasero y se situó sobre él, colocando su miembro contra su entrada, donde segundos antes había estado su mano.

Y al instante siguiente lo penetró, mucho más lento de lo que Jaejoong hubiese necesitado.

Ambos gimieron ante la sensación y sus respiraciones se volvieron aún más erráticas, más desesperadas... Changmin apretó los ojos, intentando a todas luces quedarse quieto para darle tiempo a adaptarse, pero Jaejoong no lo necesitaba. Dolía, sí, pero estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor y la necesidad era mucho más apremiante en ese momento. Movió su cadera, intentando urgirlo a que se moviera, a que comenzase a embestir contra él como quería, como necesitaba...

Como _ambos_ necesitaban.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Evidentemente Changmin estaba más allá de toda capacidad de raciocinio y era su cuerpo quien tenía el control, quien demandaba ser saciado, quien urgía de necesidad... Casi como el propio. Jaejoong levantó sus caderas, tratando de frotar su miembro contra el cuerpo de su _dongsaeng_ , y cuando lo consiguió gimió con fuerza.

Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, mientras sentía como Changmin embestía contra su próstata, volviéndolo completa y totalmente loco... Gimió, más y más fuerte, clavando sus dedos en la piel de Changmin, ni siquiera sabía exactamente en qué parte de su cuerpo... No podía pensar, sólo sentir y gritar con desesperación, con puro y completo anhelo...

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y arqueó la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Dios, iba a correrse! Sólo un poco más, más fuerte, más hondo...

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo un momento antes de alcanzar el clímax y derramarse con brutalidad contra el abdomen de Changmin, gimiendo tan fuerte que probablemente se quedaría ronco. Y entonces sintió cómo su _dongsaeng_ aceleraba aún más el ritmo, de forma frenética, hasta que el más sensual de los sonidos escapó de sus labios mientras sentía cómo se corría con fuerza en su interior.

Changmin se dejó caer sobre él, completamente agotado, y Jaejoong luchó por intentar seguir respirando bajo el peso muerto de su _dongsaeng_. Aunque tampoco es que le importase mucho. Si se daba el caso moriría completamente saciado y feliz de haber podido disfrutar de esa experiencia con su compañero.

Finalmente este se apartó, rodando sobre la cama, y quedó acostado a su lado, respirando todavía más que agitadamente.

—Espero que eso te haya dejado las cosas meridianamente claras —dijo Changmin en apenas un susurro.

Jaejoong se rió ante el comentario y se giró hacia él para golpearlo en el pecho con su mano derecha. ¿Es que ni siquiera después de follar con él iba a dejar de ser un completo descarado? Claro que, si fuese así, no sería _su_ Changmin.

—No sé —respondió, aprovechando la mano que todavía estaba sobre el pecho de su _dongsaeng_ para acariciarlo—. Quizás necesite una o dos aclaraciones al respecto... Ya sabes que me cuesta entender las cosas a la primera.

Esa vez fue Changmin quien rió, apoyándose sobre el codo derecho para poder mirarlo a la cara. Y un instante después se inclinó hacia él para volver a besarlo, esta vez con toda la calma y la suavidad que no habían tenido sus anteriores besos.

Era mucho, mucho mejor que en sus sueños, definitivamente. Y lo mejor era que no iba a tener que ampararse en estos nunca más para poder disfrutar plenamente de Changmin.


	7. Epílogo

 

Jaejoong observaba cuidadosamente, aun recostado sobre la cama, cómo Changmin se subía los pantalones vaqueros que había llevado puestos en el momento en que había irrumpido en el apartamento. Por supuesto consideraba que era casi un delito que volviese a tapar ese cuerpo bajo la ropa, pero aun así lo disfrutaba enormemente, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que reprimirse y apartar la vista, sino que podía deleitarse con cada uno de sus músculos, con cada poro de su piel, y podía imaginar lo que le haría la próxima vez que lo tuviera desnudo y completamente entregado. O demandante, como había sido en esa ocasión.

Realmente no le importaba cómo, ni dónde, lo que importaba era que volviese a suceder y él se encargaría de que así fuese. Y podía apostar a que Changmin no pondría objeciones al respecto...

En serio, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Que no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que Changmin sentía tenía un pase en la actualidad, porque su mente había estado demasiado ocupada con sus propios temores como para percatarse de nada más. Pero que no lo hubiese visto en el pasado, cuando se supone que estaba en plenitud de facultades... no tenía perdón.

Claro que si lo hubiese sabido en su momento no tenía ni idea de cómo hubiese reaccionado. Seguramente se hubiese sentido incómodo, sin saber cómo actuar con su _dongsaeng_ , o habría acabado gritándole y peleando con él para que entrase en razón, o... no sabía. Pero las cosas no hubiesen acabado de ese modo, estaba seguro.

O tal vez sí. Al fin y al cabo Changmin siempre había sido su debilidad y podía ser _realmente_ persuasivo si se lo proponía. Y Jaejoong hubiese odiado no ver más esa sonrisa genuina en su rostro por culpa suya...

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, complacido por el resultado final de toda esa situación tan surrealista. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que las cosas terminarían así? Él, desde luego, no.

—¿Puedes dejar de sonreír como un idiota y levantarte de una vez? —preguntó su _dongsaeng_ , girándose hacia él, mientras se echaba el jersey por encima del hombro izquierdo sin molestarse en ponérselo—. Tengo hambre.

Jaejoong bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero aun así la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

—Tu romanticismo esa abrumador —respondió, sentándose sobre la cama.

—Seré todo lo romántico que quieras cuando tenga el estómago lleno —replicó Changmin, sonriendo a su vez—. Te recuerdo que no he cenado y que nuestro _pequeño ejercicio nocturno_ no es precisamente el remedio contra el hambre, sino un medio para incrementar la sensación —se agachó para recoger la camiseta y el pantalón de Jaejoong, que estaban desperdigados en el suelo, y añadió—. Además, Yunho debe estar preguntándose si nos hemos matado, y Yoochun y Junsu se lo estarán pasando genial a su costa.

La mención de sus compañeros hizo desaparecer por completo la sonrisa del rostro de Jaejoong. No había dedicado ni un sólo segundo a pensar en ellos, pero ahora que lo recordaba los había dejado con la mesa a medio preparar y la cena enfriándose en la cocina, y ni él ni Changmin habían dado explicación alguna de su repentina salida hacia los dormitorios.

Y lo que era peor, con el escándalo que habían hecho era _imposible_ que sus voces no hubiesen llegado hasta el salón. Porque vale que las habitaciones de trabajo estaban insonorizadas, pero los dormitorios no. Y no había manera humana de que sus compañeros hubiesen confundido _esos_ sonidos con cualquier otra cosa...

—¡Joder, Yunho! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a vestirse con rapidez.

—Si hubiese sabido que mencionarlo te haría reaccionar tan rápidamente lo hubiese hecho antes —dijo Changmin, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y mirándolo con evidente diversión.

Mas Jaejoong en ese momento estaba más angustiado que divertido. Puede que Yoochun y Junsu supiesen lo que él sentía y se hubiesen imaginado el resultado de esa _discusión_ entre Changmin y él, pero Yunho no. Y con el empeño que había mostrado en averiguar lo que pasaba entre ellos, no quería ni imaginar cómo habría reaccionado al atar cabos y descubrirlo.

—¡Joder! —volvió a exclamar, abrochando como pudo los botones del pantalón—. Yunho nos va a matar, especialmente a mí.

Changmin frunció el entrecejo ante su afirmación, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —replicó Jaejoong, pasándose el jersey por la cabeza—. Se supone que no deberíamos hacer este tipo de cosas entre nosotros... por preservar la unidad del grupo y todo eso.

Ante su respuesta, Changmin bufó, negando levemente con la cabeza. Era evidente que consideraba sus preocupaciones una soberana tontería y que no iba a malgastar ni medio segundo considerando esa opción.

—No seas idiota —dijo acercándose a él—. Esto no altera en nada la unidad del grupo, es más, yo diría que nos hace incluso más cercanos, ¿o no? —sonrió, dando otro paso hacia él, y agregó—. Y solucionamos el problema que había entre nosotros. Yunho estará encantado.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo, reticente, aunque cuando Changmin apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron ante la cercanía de su _dongsaeng_ , que parecía saber con exactitud lo que tenía que hacer para convertirlo en un montón de gelatina.

—No estoy tan seguro —replicó, intentando mantener el tono de voz firme y fallando miserablemente.

No coló ni por un segundo. La sonrisa de Changmin se hizo más amplia mientras se pegaba por completo a él y añadía en un tono suave y _seductor_ :

—Probablemente nos sermoneará sobre que debemos tener el grupo presente y nos preguntará hasta la saciedad si estamos seguros de esto porque no quiere que después se creen malos rollos entre nosotros. Pero no se opondrá. No es asunto suyo con quien salimos o con quien nos... _acostamos_.

Jaejoong tragó saliva ante el tono de Changmin y su intoxicante cercanía, deseando sentir esos labios contra los suyos de una vez... Pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Él tenía razones para estar preocupado, buenas razones... no recordaba cuales, pero sabía que eran buenas.

—Pero... —comenzó, intentando centrarse en la conversación y no en las caricias de Changmin contra su rostro—, a diferencia de Yoochun y Junsu, Yunho se sorprenderá, seguro. Y no sé si lo asimile con tanta facilidad como ellos...

Si pensaba lograr que Changmin se preocupase obviamente fue en vano. Su _dongsaeng_ sonrió de forma torcida, completamente _sensual_ , y se acercó a sus labios hasta rozarlos antes de añadir en apenas un susurro:

—Para eso está la psicóloga del infierno a la que te empeñas en contarle todo —dijo.

Y Jaejoong ya no fue capaz de hilar ningún otro pensamiento porque los labios de Changmin se unieron a los suyos y todo lo que pudo sentir fue _deseo_.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

En cuanto los vio entrar, Seuyeon se dio cuenta de que Changmin y Jaejoong habían solucionado las cosas, y evidentemente de un modo muy positivo para ambos. En el caso del _maknae_ del grupo no se trataba de algo evidente, puesto que seguía con esa expresión característica suya, mezcla de aburrimiento y desafío, que había aprendido a reconocer tan bien. Pero no había ni el más leve rastro de preocupación en sus ojos oscuros, y podría jurar que la diversión era el rasgo predominante en su persona en ese momento.

En el caso de Jaejoong el cambio era tan brutal que daba la impresión de que en las sesiones anteriores había estado desdibujado y borroso, en comparación con la luminosidad que irradiaba en ese momento; su sonrisa era tan amplia que podría ser portada de cualquier anuncio de dentífrico, y sus ojos eran tan claros, tan _brillantes_ , que era probable que pudiesen distinguirse aun en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Sin embargo, aun sin las reacciones de los principales implicados, ella hubiese adivinado el resultado final de la _conversación_ entre el mayor y el pequeño del grupo. La completa sorna en el rostro de Yoochun al mirarlos, acompañada de la más adorable de sus sonrisas, era muestra suficiente de que había ocurrido lo que él había esperado tan pacientemente. Les había dado tiempo a los chicos para que descubriesen las cosas por sí mismos, sin intervenir, y ahora al fin podía divertirse al contemplar lo que había visto venir desde hacía años.

Por otro lado las miradas que Junsu lanzaba cada pocos minutos a sus compañeros, llenas de lo que se podría definir como profundo e incondicional cariño, y los gestos cómplices que compartía con Yoochun, dejaban en claro que algo relacionado con ellos le había alegrado más allá de lo que era habitual en él.

A pesar de todo esto, de las evidencias que cada uno de los cuatro mostraba en su comportamiento, ninguno fue tan claro como el del líder. Yunho se veía confuso, contrariado y profundamente enfadado. Y a juzgar por las miradas acusadoras con que atravesaba a todos sus compañeros, no podía entender cómo le habían ocultado algo así.

Seuyeon sintió el peregrino impulso de sonreír ante la previsible reacción del líder. Estaba segura de que lo que había hecho enfadar a Yunho no era el hecho en sí —que de repente dos de sus compañeros tuviesen una relación más _íntima_ de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado—, sino que se debía a una respuesta automática de su mente ante el descubrimiento de que él era el único que no lo había visto venir. Y que todos sus compañeros hubiesen decidido ocultárselo no ayudaba en absoluto a mitigar la sensación de ser excluido.

Por supuesto, que comprendiese y aceptara el comportamiento de sus compañeros iba a ser su principal cometido en esa última sesión. Sería la única que iban a compartir los cinco, lo cual era completamente necesario para reafirmar que todo estaba bien entre ellos y que no iban a necesitar ni sus servicios, ni los de cualquier otro psicólogo, en una buena temporada.

Sonrió, sin tener que fingir una cordialidad que realmente sentía, y preguntó:

—¿Hay algo que queráis contarme?

Yoochun y Junsu, sentados en uno de los sofás laterales, se rieron como si la pregunta fuese lo más gracioso del mundo. Ellos no tenían nada que perder en todo eso; no estaban involucrados directamente en la situación y sabían que el cabreo del líder no llegaría mucho más allá, por lo que podían apreciar toda la gracia que había en el asunto.

Jaejoong, inconscientemente, se acercó un poco más a Changmin, separándose de Yunho, mientras su sonrisa se hacía aún más amplia en su rostro, si era posible. Y el _maknae_ apenas elevó una de sus cejas en un gesto tan expresivo que Seuyeon casi pudo escuchar su voz diciendo _“Te mueres por escucharlo en voz alta, ¿verdad?”_.

Fue Yunho, tal como esperaba, quien rompió el silencio sin ni siquiera mirar en su dirección, completamente concentrado en fulminar con la mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros.

—En realidad son muchas cosas las que me gustaría decir, pero no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado —dijo marcando fuertemente cada sílaba.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Seuyeon, segura de que terminaría hablando tarde o temprano.

Yunho no tenía el temple de Changmin o Junsu a la hora de ocultar sus emociones y mantenerse serenos, ni la habilidad de Yoochun para conducir la conversación a donde él quería. El líder poseía mucha determinación, pero a menudo no sabía enfocarla en la dirección correcta. Y eso siempre jugaba a favor de la persona que intentaba provocarle, porque generalmente lo conseguía.

—Porque es un tema que no tiene que ver con usted —replicó Yunho, aun sin mirarla—. Ni se imaginaría _jamás_ lo que ha pasado...

Seuyeon amplió su sonrisa ante el convencimiento de Yunho, quien en cada sesión había estado tan ensimismado en contar sus preocupaciones y temores que no le había dado ocasión de mostrarle esa parte de su personalidad que los otros cuatro conocían tan bien. Ella no había necesitado mostrarse persuasiva, ni había tenido que emplear sus dotes deductivas o su intuición para averiguar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, porque había sido evidente que lo que Yunho decía era exactamente lo que pensaba.

Pero si pretendía ayudarlo, como era su deber, tendría que enfrentarlo directamente al problema, es decir, a sus compañeros. Y sabía muy bien como lograr eso.

—Tengo una imaginación muy, muy amplia —le dijo directamente al líder, a modo de provocación.

Ante su tono de voz, Yunho volvió por fin la vista hacia ella, absolutamente contrariado y receloso. E inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiese oído bien y volvió a clavar la vista en sus compañeros, especialmente en Jaejoong.

Mas antes de Seuyeon volviese a hablar, Changmin se le adelantó:

—Yunho —lo llamó, en un tono absolutamente calmado. Seuyeon hubiese jurado que la frase iría acompañada de un _‘eres idiota’_ si no se estuviese dirigiendo al líder, a quien era obvio que todos seguían respetando—. Ella lo sabe —añadió.

La mirada de sorpresa no pudo haber sido más evidente en el rostro de Yunho, que se giró hacia ella durante un instante, con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en su _dongsaeng_.

—¿Lo sabe? —preguntó con tono acusador, poniéndose de pie —. ¿A ella se lo habéis contado y ni siquiera habéis tenido un minuto para compartir conmigo lo que os estaba pasando?

La furia apenas controlada que había estado presente en Yunho desde que entró al despacho había hecho por fin erupción, lo cuál iba a facilitar las cosas para todos. Esa conversación entre ellos era absolutamente inevitable, y cuanto antes la tuviesen, mucho mejor.

Seuyeon guardó silencio, expectante, y se dio cuenta de que tanto Junsu como Yoochun hacían lo mismo.

Fue Changmin quien respondió, apenas sin inmutarse, mientras levantaba la vista hacia su compañero con lo que parecía completa resignación.

—Yo no he hablado del asunto con nadie, mucho menos con ella. Eso es cosa de Jaejoong- _hyung_.

El aludido fulminó a Changmin con la mirada ante la acusación directa, y este, por toda respuesta, sonrió torcidamente en su dirección.

—Eso no es exactamente así —replicó Jaejoong, volviéndose hacia Yunho y pareciendo un poco avergonzado—. Ella lo averiguó antes de que pudiese contarle nada. Y una vez que lo sabía hubiese sido una completa tontería no aprovechar para... intentar aclarar algunas cosas.

—¿Aclarar qué? —preguntó Yunho, todavía en pie, elevando considerablemente el tono de voz—. ¿Que estás completamente loco? ¡Eso podría habértelo dicho yo!

Ante la acusación directa Jaejoong no pudo contenerse. Se puso en pie, al igual que su compañero, y lo encaró subiendo aún más que él el volumen de su voz.

—¡No estoy loco! Al menos no más de lo que lo estaba antes de esto.

—¿No? ¿Follarte a tu _hermano pequeño_ te parece muy normal?

La discusión probablemente habría seguido subiendo y subiendo en el tono de las acusaciones mutuas si la risa completamente desinhibida de Yoochun no los hubiese interrumpido.

Tango Jaejoong como Yunho se giraron hacia él, ambos con el ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante en la cara. Y Changmin, sentado en el sofá que habían compartido los tres hasta hacía unos minutos, comenzó a reírse entre dientes aun antes de que Yoochun hubiese puesto en palabras lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Yo diría que fue más bien al revés, Yunho —dijo Yoochun, sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente—. ¿O acaso no recuerdas quién encerró a quién en la habitación con intenciones más que obvias?

Jaejoong enrojeció, ahora sí de forma evidente, mientras intentaba reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que parecía querer asomar a su cara ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Y Seuyeon se encontró imitando el gesto al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y de todas las preocupaciones que había compartido con ella, Jaejoong no se arrepentía, ni se arrepentiría jamás, de lo que había pasado. Sus compañeros podrían tratar de mortificarlo como había sido la intención de Yoochun, pero lo iba a consentir gustoso porque cada una de las pullas de sus compañeros le recordaría que era real, que había pasado, y que Changmin era más suyo que del resto. Mucho más.

Sin embargo Yunho no se tomó tan bien la interrupción de su _dongsaeng_. Se quedó congelado donde estaba, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, como si hubiera ido a decir algo y se hubiese interrumpido a mitad de camino, y su mirada mostraba tal consternación que Seuyeon misma tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír.

El líder tenía toda la pinta de estar intentando convencerse de que esa conversación _no_ estaba teniendo lugar.

—Chunnie —dijo por fin Changmin, divertido, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había creado—, ¿podrías dejar atormentar a Yunho con imágenes mentales que _no_ necesita?

Yoochun puso su expresión más inocente antes de responder:

—Me pareció que era importante hacer esa aclaración, puesto que Yunho _-shii_ estaba acusando a Jaejoong de algo que _técnicamente_ no ha hecho.

—¡Parad los dos! —exclamó Yunho, elevando ambos brazos en señal de ‘stop’, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Esto es absolutamente surrealista...

Suspiró y se llevó ambas manos al rostro para restregar las palmas contra los ojos, en un gesto que era una perfecta muestra de cómo se sentía.

Seuyeon lo miró, sin intervenir, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Podían estar discutiendo pero cuando el líder mandaba callar todos le obedecían y ella podía entender por qué. Yunho podía ser muy impulsivo pero no era para nada irracional y procuraba tratarlos a todos de manera justa. No era fácil ser el líder pero, en cierto sentido, ese rol parecía haber sido diseñado especialmente para él, porque sabía desarrollarlo a la perfección.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Jaejoong ya se había vuelto a sentar en su sitio, junto a Changmin, y Yunho los contempló apreciativamente antes de hablar.

—Yo no... —comenzó, pero se interrumpió a medio camino, como si estuviese considerando elegir mejor las palabras—. Joder, sé que en realidad no tengo derecho a meterme en lo que hacéis, pero... no quisiera...

—No va a ocurrir, Yunho —lo interrumpió Jaejoong, con toda la calma que no había sido capaz de emplear antes, mientras miraba a su compañero con tanto _cariño_ que parecía como si la discusión previa nunca hubiese tenido lugar—. La relación general entre los cinco no va a cambiar.

Yunho volvió a suspirar pesadamente, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Cualquiera podría ver que Jaejoong estaba siendo completamente sincero, que creía lo que decía, pero la preocupación natural de Yunho iba mucho más allá de las simples palabras. Necesitaba hechos, seguridad... cosas que Jaejoong no podía darle en ese momento.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —preguntó entonces Seuyeon, decidiendo por fin intervenir en la conversación—. Es más fácil que ellos puedan tranquilizar tus temores si les cuentas cuales son...

El líder se volvió hacia ella, mirándola apreciativamente, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras, y finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá, en el mismo sitio que había ocupado antes. No contestó inmediatamente, sino que apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y miró con intensidad al suelo, como si estuviese intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos.

—El grupo podría romperse —murmuró, con voz derrotada, todavía mirando al suelo—. Y a diferencia de lo que hemos pasado, esta vez sería por nuestra culpa, porque nosotros quebrásemos lo que _somos_ , lo que hemos compartido...

Jaejoong apoyó la mano izquierda sobre la espalda de Yunho, acercándose a él en un mudo gesto de consuelo. No consideraba el temor de su compañero una tontería, pero no estaba preocupado, al menos no a juzgar por la cariñosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Comprendía a Yunho, pero no compartía sus temores porque obviamente le parecían infundados.

Pero a pesar del gesto de Jaejoong no fue él quien respondió. La voz de Changmin, completamente calma, interrumpió drásticamente el curso de los pensamientos de Yunho.

—Jaejoong y yo siempre nos hemos peleado, y probablemente lo hagamos muchas veces más en el futuro, exactamente igual que con el resto de vosotros —dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para poder ver el rostro de Yunho—. La relación en sí no ha cambiado, porque siempre nos hemos querido, los cinco, y eso es extremadamente difícil que cambie. La única diferencia entre Jaejoong y yo es que, además de amor existe _deseo_ , por lo que formamos una unidad propia en la que vosotros no participáis. Pero si quitamos eso de la ecuación, si se disolviese, seguiría existiendo la parte fundamental, la que conformamos los cinco juntos... Y ninguno se va a olvidar de eso.

Seuyeon hubiese querido aplaudir ante la declaración de Changmin, porque no podía estar más de acuerdo con él. Si había algo que era imposible no notar en cada uno de ellos era que querían al resto por encima de todo y que si alguno de los cinco faltaba se sentían incompletos, vacíos. Eso iba más allá de las relaciones de pareja, porque eran como _familia_ , y uno se puede pelear mil veces con la familia, pero seguirán estando ahí, seguirán _existiendo_ aun cuando nos creamos solos y perdidos.

Sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de Yunho, al levantarse para abrazar a su _dongsaeng_ , y ante el posterior gesto de Jaejoong, cuya sonrisa no podría ser más resplandeciente. Yoochun y Junsu pronto se unieron al cuadro con sus típicas bromas que denotaban cuanto les importaban sus compañeros, y todos acabaron con la charla importante, trascendental, para comentar pequeñas banalidades que dejaban en claro que todo volvía a estar en su sitio, que todo era _perfecto_ otra vez... como Jaejoong había pretendido desde el principio.

Y Seuyeon no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que los echaría de menos, verdaderamente. Había sido una semana de lo más interesante y ella había formado parte, en cierto sentido, de todo lo que se había fraguado en el grupo, de la relación entre Jaejoong y Changmin y los temores y preocupaciones del resto...

Y eso la emocionaba profundamente. Porque ellos no lo sabían pero siempre había sido una fan y después de eso su devoción por ellos iba a ser mil veces más profunda de lo que había sido hasta ese momento. Al fin y al cabo eran tan normales, tan _auténticos_ como siempre creyó que serían... e incluso existía el factor _yaoi_ que tanto demandaban las fans, pero que en realidad no creían que fuese real.

Lo único malo de todo el asunto era que, ahora que lo sabía, no iba a poder contarlo, porque el secreto profesional se lo prohibía.

Claro que, siempre le quedaría la opción de escribir un fic... Nadie soñaría jamás con que esa historia fuese cierta.

 


End file.
